


Rotten Fairytale

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multichapter, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, tapi tidak untuknya. Hujan mengguyur tubuh berjas hitam itu tanpa ampun. Dingin. Tapi tak peduli. Dia hanya di sana. Diam. Menatap dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan tak terbaca.</p><p> </p><p>// TeukHaeKyu family/brotherhood. / LAST CHAPTER - epilogue / WARNING inside / Request from teukteuki jewelfishy, Run Maharani, LittleLiappe, and Maharu P. Natsuzawa at FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ini adalah cerita tentang tiga kakak beradik biasa yang tinggal tanpa pengawasan orang tua mereka. Dibesarkan dalam kehausan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu –oh, tetapi mereka sudah terbiasa. Sang sulung sudah menggantikan semuanya. Dengan si tengah yang selalu ceria dan bungsu yang tak bisa berhenti bermanja, terciptalah sebuah keluarga kecil baru yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

" _Nggak usah nyengir-nyengir, Hae. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi menghabiskan jatah untuk makan malam besok, tahu."_

.

.

" _Ya, Hyung! Kembalikan udangku!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tadi beli okonomiyaki di jalan –jangan tanya itu masakan apa, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi baunya enak, jadi kucoba beli. Tapi hanya satu. Jadi kalian makan berdua ya,"_

 _._

.

.

Palsu.

Perfect? Surely not.

Topeng-topeng itu menutupi semuanya.

.

.

.

" _Ya ampun, memangnya kenapa sih? Kalian dulu juga sering kan makan sepiring. Sampai suap-suapan romantis pula."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku di kamar. Dan jangan berani ganggu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja, hyung?_

 _._

 _._

" _Jangan dekati mereka. Kalian tak pantas berdiri di hadapan kami. Pergi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak ada kejujuran. Yang ada hanya usaha untuk melepaskan topeng lawan –tanpa membiarkan siapapun menyentuh miliknya.

Tak tahukah mereka kalau keluarga itu saling berbagi? Saling menyayangi?

Saling melindungi satu sama lain?

.

.

.

" _Kau adalah kakakku. Dan aku adalah_ ** _satu-satunya_** _milikmu."_

 _._

 _._

" _JANGAN BODOH! Pakai otakmu! Nyawanya kini bergantung padamu!"_

 _._

 _._

"Maaf, ada yang salah dalam penelitian kami—"

.

.

.

Topeng-topeng itu semakin melekat –seiring dengan kebohongan-kebohongan yang terucap dari lisan mereka. Setan-setan itu menutup indera pengelihatan dan pendengaran dari segala hal yang tak ingin diketahui. Dari semua kebenaran yang semakin ditarik menjauh.

Dan kejujuran hati kembali diuji.

.

.

" _Hm, mimpi ya? Kalau gitu aku tak mau bangun."_

.

.

 _._

 _Cumanakecil proudly present_

 **: ROTTEN FAIRYTALE :**

A story about faith, hope, love, and sacrifice

And the meaning of a family

.

.

 **Coming soon.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perfect"? Surely not. Topeng-topeng itu menutupi semuanya. // TeukHaeKyu family/brotherhood. /Chapter 2 update!/ Request from teukteuki jewelfishy, Run Maharani, LittleLiappe, and Maharu P. Natsuzawa at FFN.

“Kan? Kubilang juga apa, aku lebih pintar masak daripada _hyung_!”

“Cih, sangat pe –AH! HAE! Itu merica bukan garam!”

“Mwo? Gyaaah, jadi aneh gini rasanya.”

“Aiish, Donghae _pabboya_. Harus mulai lagi dari a –Ya, jangan kabur! Haee!”

Dan gelak tawa terdengar seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang berdebum pelan menjauhi dapur. Leeteuk menepuk dahinya. Aih, anak itu. Kedua matanya mengikuti arah punggung _dongsaeng_ nya sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangan. _Namja_ itu mendesah pelan. _Haaah._ Padahal masakannya sudah sebentar lagi selesai, karena ulah makhluk yang satu itu kini rasanya menjadi tidak karuan. Seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengizinkan Hae menyentuh apapun di dapur. Leeteuk tahu betul kalau adiknya yang satu itu tak bisa memasak –Donghaenya saja yang kepedean.

 _Namja_ itu mengambil napas panjang. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku dan –dengan amat sangat berat hati—membuang masakannya yang sudah setengah matang tersebut. Ini sama saja namanya pemborosan bahan makanan, gerutunya pelan. Harus kerja dua kali pula.

Meminta bantuan? Ah, tentu tidak. Leeteuk masih cukup punya kesadaran untuk tidak meminta kedua adiknya memasak. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah _dongsaeng_ termudanya bisa membedakan mana ginseng mana kunyit.

Sambil menunggu tokoh kita yang satu ini memasak, mari kita sedikit mengintip ke dalam rumah keluarga kecil yang satu ini.

Park Jungsoo –atau biasa kita kenal dengan Leeteuk. Ia adalah sulung dari tiga bersaudara keluarganya. Berkuliah di satu universitas ternama di Seoul, ia juga masih harus menjadi ‘ _umma_ kedua’ bagi adik-adiknya, mengingat kegiatan sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya yang sangat padat sampai susah sekali untuk menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah.

Sangat sayang dengan kedua adiknya? Oh, tentu. Kakak hebat mana lagi yang masih bisa mempertahankan prestasi di sekolahnya sementara ia harus menyiapkan makan pagi dan malam, belanja bahan kebutuhan—

“Kyuu! Hari ini sudah awal bulan, giliran kau yang belanja!”

—ah, mungkin tidak. Ia bisa bebas menyuruh kedua _dongsaeng_ nya sesuka hati untuk berbelanja  ke supermarket setiap awal bulan. Namun tanggung jawabnya adalah menyiapkan uang dan daftar belanjaan. Selanjutnya? Perjuangan orang yang mendapatkan giliran pergi belanja untuk berkeliling supermarket melengkapi list belanjaan yang dibuat sang kakak.

Nah, lihat namja yang sedang memberi makan ikan –sambil sesekali berdialog dengan autisnya—di ujung kanan sana? Dia adalah tokoh kedua kita, Lee Donghae. Wajahnya manis, dan ia termasuk namja yang cukup hiperaktif. Ia tak bisa duduk diam barang lima menit saja. Bocah. Ya, itu adalah satu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan pemuda yang satu ini.

Bersekolah di sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul, dan telah berada di tingkat ketiga. Keluarga ini memang cukup mengedepankan pendidikan, tak heran jika namja yang satu ini kerap mengisi peringkat tiga besar di kelasnya.

“Aish, game over. Kalah lagi. Ah, sial.”

Sepertinya ada yang moodnya sedang tidak baik. Kita pindah ke arah sofa di ruang tengah. Terlihat _namja_ dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans putih sedang duduk bersender di sana. Bibirnya dimajukan. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dengan asal ia meletakkan PSP yang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu ia mainkan ke atas meja dan menghela napas panjang.

Lahir pada tahun 1988, ia dinobatkan sebagai _maknae_ di keluarga kecil ini. Tubuhnya kurus namun tinggi, dengan rambut sedikit ikal dan kedua mata hitam pekat. Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang rela menghabiskan uang saku bulanannya hanya untuk game keluaran terbaru, duduk berjam-jam di mana saja asal ia bisa konsentrasi memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Dengan kata lain, maniak game sejati.

Tapi jangan salah, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang beruntung yang dikaruniai otak yang kelewat encer. Mau berapa nama game, strategi, senjata, ataupun cheat-cheat yang ia hafal di luar kepala, namun otaknya selalu punya ruang untuk menyimpan segala macam rumus fisika dan hafalan sejarah. Tak heran jika ia masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Sayangnya, _maknae_ kita yang satu ini bukan orang yang pandai bergaul. Wajahnya cukup tampan –memang, tetapi jika selalu disembunyikan di balik game console perak itu, siapa yang bisa menyadari? Cukup beberapa teman untuk mengisi hari-hari Kyuhyun di sekolah. Salahkan PSP keluaran terbaru itu yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

“Makanan siap! Hae, jangan masukkan tanganmu ke akuarium. Dan –oh ya ampun, Kyu, aku tahu kau kesal karena kalah terus, tapi nggak usah gigitin bantal juga. Semuanya ke meja makan sekarang.”

Sesi perkenalan selesai. Kyuhyun melangkah malas-malasan ke arah meja makan, kontras sekali dengan makhluk beberapa meter darinya yang langsung melesat dengan riangnya.

“Nggak usah nyengir-nyengir, Hae. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi menghabiskan jatah untuk makan malam besok, tahu.”

Yang disindir hanya mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk huruf V. Cengiran tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya. “ _Miaan_. Ambil saja uang jajanku buat beli makan malam besok. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya, bisa bokek aku nanti.”

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ketiganya segera ambil tempat di meja makan. Orang tua mereka tak bisa makan malam bersama, tapi itu sudah biasa. Kealpaan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kehangatan kasih sayang rumah sederhana tersebut.

“Itadakimaasu!”

Dan dua pasang mata langsung memandang heran pada sosok _namja_ yang sudah mulai makan dengan asyiknya. Butuh tiga detik bagi sang pusat perhatian untuk menyadari pandangan mata dua orang di sebelahnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menyuapnya dan balik memandang.

“Wae?”

“Belajar bahasa Jepang dari mana, _hyung_?” sang _maknae_ mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia tak tahu kalau kakaknya yang satu itu menaruh minat pada bahasa dan budaya negeri sebelah.

Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya dan menggeleng. “Ani. Cuma meniru anak baru di kelas kok. Pindahan dari Jepang. Lucu deh mukanya, postur tubuhnya kecil gitu, pendek.”

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. “Hae, kau ini. Memuji kok setengah-setengah.” _Namja_ itu mulai memasukkan hidangan yang berada di depannya ke mulut dan mengunyah pelan.

“Gebetan baru nih cerita –Ya, udangku!”

Dengan cuek Donghae mengambil lauk yang cukup besar itu dari mangkuk makanan Kyuhyun. Yang merasa kecurian hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dan menyikut namja yang sudah seenaknya mengurangi jatah makannya. Dasar, harusnya kan yang paling muda dikasih makanan bergizi paling banyak, gerutunya dalam hati.

“Kembalikan.”

“ _Ani._ ”

“ _Hyuuung,_ ”

“Bweee.” Donghae menjulurkan lidah pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah gendek setengah mati. Menyerah, akhirnya _namja_ Cho itu meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda –masih dengan hentakan-hentakan tak suka. Donghae nyengir. Kasihan, akhirnya namja itu mengambil sepotong cumi rebus dari mangkuknya dan meletakkannya ke tempat makan adiknya.

“Nih, kukasih. Jangan ngambek dong.”

“Nggak mau. Maunya udang.”

Sementara itu Leeteuk hanya melihat interaksi kedua _dongsaeng_ nya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum. Yah, walaupun sudah menginjak bangku SMA, entah kenapa sifat kekanakan kedua namja di hadapannya itu masih belum bisa hilang. Masih sering bertengkar karena hal sepele, manja-manjaan ke dirinya..

Yah, tapi tak apa. Leeteuk tak mau kehilangan kedua adik kecilnya. Ia sempat takut saat kegiatan belajarnya di kampus sudah mulai bertambah kian hari –itu berarti kan mengurangi waktu bersama dengan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya. Tapi beruntung, Hae dan Kyu mau mengerti. Mereka mau diminta untuk menggantikan beberapa tugas rumah tangga yang bertabrakan dengan jadwal kuliah sang sulung. Walau dengan beberapa keluhan, tetapi mereka selalu melaksanakan tugasnya sampai selesai.

Leeteuk sangat bersyukur bisa mempunyai _dongsaeng_ seperti mereka.

“Haloo. _Hyung_? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?”

Dan lamunan Leeteuk pun buyar ketika Donghae mengayunkan telapak tangan tepat ke depan mukanya, memasang mata besar miliknya dan memiringkan kepala heran. _Namja_ sulung itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya –mengumpulkan kesadaran kembali dan nyengir gugup. Pemuda yang satu lagi memandang dengan dagu ditopangkan ke tangan.

“Kesambet?”

“Heh, enak saja.” Leeteuk meninju bahu Kyuhyun main-main. Yang ditinju hanya memasang cengiran sambil mengusap bahunya. Tinju dari _hyung_ nya yang satu itu cukup keras rupanya. “Sudah, lupakan. Kalian makan saja. Habis ini langsung tidur. Besok sekolah kan?”

Dan pertanyaan yang satu itu langsung disambut jawaban riang berbarengan dari si kakak beradik SMA.

“Libur doooong~”

“Ada rapat guru dan kepala sekolah katanya, jadi murid-murid diliburkan.”

“ _Hyung_ nggak libur ya? Kasihaaan.”

Kyuhyun memasang senyum evilnya. Dilihatnya Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dasar, kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Giliran bagian yang enak dan menguntungkan saja kompak. Namun bukan Park Jungsoo namanya kalau tak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan. Pencerahan melintas di dalam otaknya. Setengah menyeringai, Leeteuk akhirnya berdehem dan memandang kedua dongsaengnya lekat-lekat.

“Kalau gitu, segala urusan membereskan rumah buat besok apa lebih baik kuserahkan ke dua orang yang libur ini aja kali ya..”

Dan dua pasang mata yang ditatap langsung memasang ekspresi memelas tak rela.

“ _Mwo? Andwaaeee!”_

-

-

-

 

Jendela terbuka dan udara pagi yang dingin langsung berhembus masuk, membelai pelan rambut sang empunya kamar. Matahari masih enggan muncul, belum mau keluar menggantikan sang dewi malam yang sudah berpamitan beberapa  menit yang lalu. Langit masih berwarna biru tua. Terlihat beberapa bintang berkelip di ujung horizon sana.

Leeteuk meregangkan ototnya. Menghirup udara pagi adalah hal pertama yang selalu ia lakukan tepat setelah ia membuka mata dan pulang dari pulau mimpi. Sensasi dingin itu menyegarkan paru-parunya, merefresh otaknya yang baru saja berhenti bekerja selama beberapa jam, sebelum bersiap untuk menghadapi mata kuliah yang akan diterima hari ini.

Suasana rumah masih sangat sepi. Namja itu membiarkan kedua dongsaengnya mendapatkan tidur lebih lama beberapa jam mengingat mereka sedang mendapatkan liburan yang sangat langka. Entahlah, sekolah Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang agak berbeda dengan yang lain. Mereka hanya diberikan waktu liburan saat _weekend_ dan tanggal merah. Selebihnya? Belajar. _Study Tour_ pun tak ada. Agak memprihatinkan, memang. Tetapi selama kedua dongsaengnya itu tidak merasa terbebani, sepertinya tidak masalah.

Semburat merah mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Sudah saatnya menyiapkan sarapan. Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Keningnya berkerut saat ia mendapati sosok namja yang terlihat duduk di meja makan. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di balik lipatan tangannya. Tubuhnya naik turun seirama napasnya.

“Kyu?”

Leeteuk menggoyang bahu _namja_ itu pelan. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengangkat kepala. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Leeteuk di sampingnya.

“Ah, _hyun_ g. Selamat pagi.”

“Sedang apa kau?” sang sulung mengamati _dongsaeng_ nya masih terlihat setengah sadar. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut dan menguap pelan. _Namja_ itu kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja –tak ada keinginan untuk bangun sama sekali.

“Tadi kebangun duluan. Lapar. Pas udah turun ke dapur, baru ingat kalau nggak bisa masak. Terus ngantuk lagi. Terus tidur…”

Suara Kyuhyun makin mengecil, sebelum akhirnya tak terdengar sama sekali –digantikan dengan suara dengkuran halus beberapa detik kemudian. Leeteuk tertawa kecil. _Dongsaeng_ nya yang satu ini jalan pikirannya memang sulit ditebak. Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, dan ia tak akan berhenti sampai puas. Yah, sifat ambisius itu sepertinya menurun dari ayah mereka.

 _Namja_ sulung itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya meraih apron yang ia gantungkan di sudut dapur. Menu untuk sarapan pagi ini… Leeteuk melongokkan kepala ke kulkas. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan tiga butir telur dan sebungkus sosis beku dari dalam lemari pendingin itu. Ia memutuskan akan membuat telur dadar sosis.

Bersenandung kecil, Leeteuk mulai menyalakan kompor. Ia merendam sosisnya yang masih beku ke dalam air hangat dan menyiapkan mangkuk. Menuangkan telur ke dalamnya dan menambahkan sejumput garam serta beberapa potong sosis yang telah dipotong. Setelah dikira wajannya cukup panas, ia bersiap untuk menggoreng telur ter—

“ _Hyuuuung!_ Selamat pagi!”

 _Namja_ cantik itu tersentak kaget ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Beruntung ia tidak menyenggol wajan panas atau menumpahkan mangkuk berisi telur mentah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kepala Donghae menyembul di bahunya.

“ _Hyung_ jahat nggak bangunin aku. Kyu aja sudah sampai ke meja makan kok. Untung tadi aku bisa bangun sendiri,” _namja_ itu memajukan bibir bawahnya, merajuk main-main. Leeteuk hanya mengelus pucuk kepala _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan sayang dan mulai menggoreng telur –terlalu lama didiamkan bisa-bisa wajannya kelewat panas.

Minyak panas memercik pelan ketika bertemu dengan telur yang telah dikocok itu. “ _Mian_ , tadinya aku mau membiarkan kalian tidur lebih lama. Kan jarang-jarang kalian liburan. Kyu juga bangun sendiri kok,” ujar sang sulung sambil sibuk menggoreng telurnya.

“Nanti tinggal tidur lagi –Iya, iya, sehabis beres-beres rumah, tenang aja. Nggak akan lupa kok.” Donghae nyengir melihat pandangan menusuk dari _namja_ di sebelahnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ah, kenapa _hyung_ nya yang satu ini susah sekali melupakan sesuatu.

“Aku kocok telur yang ini ya _hyung_ ,”

Melihat respon anggukan dari _namja_ di sebelahnya, Donghae mulai sibuk menyiapkan mangkuk sambil bersenandung riang.

“Kocok aja ya, nggak usah masukin apa-apa.”

Ah, sepertinya _namja_ cantik yang satu ini masih trauma akan insiden merica semalam. Dengan horror Leeteuk melirik _dongsaeng_ nya yang mengocok telur dengan semangat, berharap ia tidak dengan pedenya memasukkan bahan-bahan dapur seenaknya. Untungnya niat usil Donghae sedang berhibernasi pagi ini. Tiga telur dadar sosis berhasil tersaji di meja makan 15 menit kemudian.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dalam diam. Berhubung Kyuhyun –masih juga—setengah sadar dan napsu  makan Donghae yang entah mengapa lumayan tinggi pagi ini, mereka menyuap makanan sambil sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar beberapa celetukan dari sang tengah dan ditanggapi pendek oleh Leeteuk. Entah, sang sulung juga sepertinya sedang tidak mood berbicara.

Leeteuk beranjak untuk bersiap berangkat ke kampus setelah selesai menyantap makanan. Tugas kedua adiknya untuk mencuci piring –ingat perjanjian yang kemarin? Untungnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak protes. Mereka segera menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor itu sebelum akhirnya berpisah untuk melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan PSPnya dan Donghae yang sudah duduk berselonjor di depan TV.

Hening selama setengah jam. Hanya terdengar suara TV dan backsound dari game yang dimainkan Kyuhyun dengan PSPnya. Sang sulung turun dari tangga dalam keadaan siap. Tas cokelat sudah tercangkel di bahu kirinya. Ia mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja biru tak dikancingkan, dipadu dengan jeans putih. Terlihat santai, namun tetap rapi.

“Ingat tugas kalian masing-masing ya. Makan siang beli saja di luar, aku tak mau ambil resiko dapurku hancur atau kalian keracunan. Aku pulang sore nanti, rumah sudah bersih.”

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Ya, ya. Terkadang kakak sulungnya yang satu itu terdengar seperti _Umma_.

Ah, tidak. _Umma_ tak akan pernah bersikap seperhatian Leeteuk pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sampai sekarang, ia masih meyakini kalau _hyung_ nya itu adalah _Umma_ sekaligus _Appa_ yang paling sempurna.

Leeteuk melangkah mendekati kedua dongsaengnya dan mengacak rambut mereka. “Aku pergi ya. Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan bertengkar,”

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk berbarengan. Keduanya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengantarkan _hyung_ mereka itu sampai ke depan pintu. Sambil merangkul _dongsaeng_ di sebelahnya, Donghae melambaikan tangan pada Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Daah, _hyung_! Hati-hati di jalan. Pulang cepat ya~!”

Kyuhyun ikut melambaikan tangan. Keduanya menunggu sampai Leeteuk menghilang dari pintu depan sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup.

.

.

“Aku di kamar. Dan jangan berani ganggu.”

Dan kehangatan yang tercipta di rumah kecil itu langsung lenyap seketika.

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maafkan saya yang update lama banget.. Kayaknya minggu minggu ini saya nggak akan sempet nulis, beradaptasi di lingkungan baru itu agak susah, apalagi lingkungannya langsung ngasih kegiatan seabreg orz.  
> Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya, mianhae.. Lama juga updatenya. Duh, nggak enak sih. Tapi saya akan mengusahakan fic ini lanjut terus kok. Doakan saya, chinguu \:D/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blam.
> 
> Pintu tertutup.
> 
> “Aku di kamar. Dan jangan berani ganggu.”
> 
> Dan kehangatan yang tercipta di rumah kecil itu langsung lenyap seketika.

Lee Donghae melepas rangkulan dari bahu _namja_ di sebelahnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Senyum ceria yang biasa menghiasi wajah manisnya hilang tak berbekas, bergantikan tatapan datar dan tak terbaca. Ia melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang pergi –meninggalkan sang adik yang masih diam tak bergerak.

Ah, masih ya?

 _Namja_ Cho itu tersenyum miris. Ia memandang punggung kakaknya yang kian menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Mendesah pelan, ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan kepalanya ke tembok. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan.

Salah apa? Sayang, ia pun tak tahu.

Yang ia yakini pasti, Lee Donghae, sang kakak kedua, menaruh benci padanya.

Sudah sekitar dua tahun Kyuhyun mulai menyadarinya. Sisi lain dari Donghae yang selalu muncul di belakang Leeteuk –dan hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya. Memang, kakaknya yang satu itu tak pernah bersikap aneh lebih dari ini. Hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan terus diam, seolah menganggap kalau dirinya lah satu-satunya orang yang berada di rumah itu setelah Leeteuk pergi.

Namun bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tidak dianggap ada saja sudah cukup menyakitkan.

Tak perlu Lee Donghae yang selalu marah dan membentak, melimpahkan seluruh pekerjaan dan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan para kakak tiri Cinderella. Dan –oh, tentu saja, Kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang mau disuruh-suruh seperti itu.

Namun sikap diam seribu bahasa dari kakaknya sudah cukup membuat _namja_ itu tak berkutik. Ia bahkan tak pernah punya nyali untuk bertanya kenapa.

 _Namja_ itu menghela napas panjang. Kedua mata obsidiannya memandang ruang keluarga yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Kesepian? Ya, mungkin itu satu kata yang bisa merefleksikan sorot mata sang _maknae_.

Melangkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan meraih PSP yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Salah satu alasan mengapa seorang Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari game console yang satu itu –PSP tak akan pernah mendiamkannya. Asal sang pemilik merawatnya dengan telaten, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tiba-tiba tak mau menyala dan berhenti bekerja.

Tak seperti Donghae, yang sekeras apapun Kyuhyun mencoba, _namja_ itu tak akan pernah berpaling melihatnya.

Kyuhyun bermain dalam diam. Mood baiknya sudah terbang entah kemana. Kedua mata obsidiannya memandang datar saat tulisan ‘Game Over’ dengan ukuran besar memenuhi layar PSPnya, berkedip seakan mengejek kekalahan sang maniak game.

Sang _maknae_ melempar PSPnya ke sofa dan menidurkan kepala ke bantalan duduk yang berada di sampingnya. Menaikkan kedua kakinya, kini _namja_ itu sudah dalam posisi berselonjor di atas sofa panjang. Ia meletakkan punggung tangan di atas dahinya dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau sekali saja tidak memikirkan perilaku aneh kakakmu itu? Kau tak merasa salah kan? Ya sudah. Tinggal diamkan saja balik, semuanya beres kok._

Entah sudah berapa kali bisikan itu memenuhi pikirannya. Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga –kalau itu memang bukan salahnya, buat apa dipikirkan?

 _‘Sebenci apapun kau dengan anggota keluargamu, rasa sayang tak akan pernah hilang’._ Kyuhyun benci mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya kata-kata itu benar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba untuk balik mendiamkan kakaknya, namun rasa sakit itu pasti ada di sana –bertengger di hati sang _maknae_ saat ia berusaha untuk sekali saja tidak menghiraukan hyungnya itu.

Kadang ia bertanya, apakah Donghae merasakan sakit yang sama? Apakah kata-kata itu berlaku juga untuknya?

Kyuhyun tak pernah menceritakan masalah ini kepada orang lain. Hanya dirinya dan Donghae yang tahu. Kyuhyun tetap menjadi si jenius maniak game di sekolahnya, dan akan selalu menjadi adik kecil yang manja di pandangan kakak tertuanya. Bercerita pada Leeteuk? Ah, itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiran _hyung_ nya itu. Mengurus dua adik sambil tetap fokus pada kuliah saja bukan hal yang mudah.

Dan ia yakin, Donghae tak akan suka itu.

Maka ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Diam sampai –ia tak tahu sampai kapan.

Hening. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya saat indera pendengar _namja_ itu menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Sontak ia terbangun dari duduknya. Kepalanya mengarah cepat ke arah pintu kamar kakaknya –dan ia melihat sosok Lee Donghae melangkah keluar dari sana.

Pandangan itu lagi. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak normal. Kedua mata obsidiannya bersirobok dengan tatapan datar Donghae selama beberapa detik –sebelum sang kakak memutus kontak mata itu dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Sesak itu datang lagi. Ekor mata Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa kecil yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, _namja_ itu meraih remote TV, dan gelombang suara iklan komersial memecah keheningan beberapa detik kemudian.

Sepertinya tak ada acara bagus. Donghae terus mengganti channel beberapa detik sekali –entah sudah berapa putaran. Berdecak kesal, _namja_ itu akhirnya menekan tombol power pada remote dan layar TV langsung berubah hitam kembali.

Hening lagi.

Sepertinya sang kakak belum mau beranjak dari sofa. Ia hanya duduk di sana, membelakangi adiknya. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

 _Diamkan, Kyu. Tak ada gunanya kau mengajaknya bicara._

“ _Hyung_ , main PS sama aku yuk.”

Sepi.

Dan sakit itu datang lagi.

 _Pabboya. Percuma. Pakai otakmu._

“Ayolah, _hyung_. Seperti dulu. Kau kan selalu mengalahkanku waktu itu. Lihat saja, sekarang aku pasti menang!”

Tak ada respon sedikitpun dari sang kakak –namun senyum masih menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati TV, sebelum kemudian berlutut untuk membuka lemari di bawahnya. Bertumpuk-tumpuk CD game dan game console beserta sticknya terlihat di dalam sana.

“Kusiapkan PSnya ya. Kita main game yang biasa. Pasti seru,”

Tangan-tangan itu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan PS dari dalam lemari. CD game yang ia maksud sudah berada di tumpukan paling atas, tak perlu repot-repot mencari.

 _Kau yakin ia akan menyambut ajakanmu kali ini? Diam bukan selalu berarti ‘iya’. Camkan itu dalam otakmu, Cho Kyuhyun._

Donghae mengubah arah pandangnya. Kini ekor matanya memandang pada _dongsaeng_ nya yang sibuk menyambungkan sepasang stick game console tersebut sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol power.

Kyuhyun memasukkan CD gamenya. Beberapa saat kemudian, opening mulai terlihat di layar TV besar di depannya. Cengiran terkembang di wajah _maknae_ itu. Tadinya ia ragu kalau game itu masih bisa berfungsi, mengingat ia tak pernah memainkannya lagi semenjak –dua tahun silam?

 _Namja_ Cho itu sudah duduk siap di depan TV, menggenggam stick game console miliknya. Opening sudah habis, tulisan ‘New Game’ sudah terpampang jelas di layar. Ia menoleh dan pandangan matanya menangkap stick game yang masih terabaikan di sana. Tak sabar, _namja_ itu meraih stick game tersebut, memutar badan dan menyodorkannya ke tempat dimana Donghae duduk.

“ _Hyung!_ —“

Kosong.

 _Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, Kyu._

Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap nanar pada Donghae yang terlihat melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar pribadinya –tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

“..Nggak mau? Ya sudah...”

Dan scene dimana tulisan New Game itu terpampang tak akan pernah berganti –karena tak ada siapapun yang akan menekan tombol ‘enter’ pada option itu. Backsound opening permainan itu masih  terus terdengar, seakan menemani namja yang masih duduk diam di depan TV. Tertunduk diam, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang kini menghimpit dadanya.

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh, jeongmal mianhae, updatenya lama... *bows *bows


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung! —“
> 
> Kosong.
> 
>  _Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, Kyu._
> 
> Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap nanar pada Donghae yang terlihat melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar pribadinya –tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.
> 
> “..Nggak mau? Ya sudah...”
> 
> Dan scene dimana tulisan New Game itu terpampang tak akan pernah berganti –karena tak ada siapapun yang akan menekan tombol ‘enter’ pada option itu. Backsound opening permainan itu masih terus terdengar, seakan menemani namja yang masih duduk diam di depan TV. Tertunduk diam, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang kini menghimpit dadanya.

 

“Aku pulaang!”

Suara khas Leeteuk memecah keheningan sore itu. _Namja_ cantik itu mengunci pintu depan sebelum melepas sepatu dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia melongok ke ruang keluarga dan tersenyum puas. Hm, sepertinya dua _dongsaeng_ nya itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ruangan sudah terlihat rapi.

Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari suasana rumah yang kelewat sepi. Mana dua adiknya yang cerewet itu? Biasanya mereka main—

“ _Hyuuung!_ Selamat datang!”

Leeteuk menoleh dan didapatinya kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik pintu kamar –nyengir lebar. Pertanyaan yang tadi sempat hinggap di benak sang sulung hilang sudah. Donghae melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan mengambil alih tas kakaknya, menggantungkannya di tempat tas. Ia kemudian menghilang ke dapur dan datang dengan segelas limun dingin beberapa menit kemudian.

“ _Gomawo,_ Hae. Ya ampun, aku serasa menjadi suami yang baru pulang lembur.” Tertawa kecil, Leeteuk duduk menyenderkan diri di sofa dan menyeruput limunnya. Sensasi dingin yang melewati kerongkongannya serasa sangat menyegarkan, apalagi mengingat 30 menit yang lalu ia habiskan untuk duduk di kursi kemudi.

Donghae mendudukkan diri di sebelah kakaknya. “Kalau begitu aku istri yang baik, dong.” _Namja_ itu menepuk dadanya bangga, yang ditanggapi dorongan main-main dari Leeteuk. Gelak tawa memenuhi atmosfer ruangan itu selama beberapa detik.

“Heh, jangan sampai aku melihatmu membantu melepas dasi kerja istrimu nanti ya,” ancam sang kakak di sela-sela tawanya. Donghae hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

“Ah ya, mana Kyu?”

“ _Hyuuungg~!”_

Baru sekali disebut namanya, _maknae_ ajaib itu sudah main duduk di sebelah kiri Leeteuk dan merangkul bahunya. Leeteuk mengacak rambut _dongsaeng_ nya yang satu itu dengan sayang.

“Ya ampun, sekarang aku serasa jadi suami yang berpoligami.”

“Gimana kuliahnya?”

Kyuhyun mengambil alih gelas limun yang berada di genggaman kakaknya dan menyeruput beberapa teguk, sebelum akhirnya ia kembalikan. Leeteuk  menyunggingkan _angelic smile_ nya sambil menanggapi pertanyaan sang _maknae._

“Gitulah. Sampai sekarang masih bisa terkendali, tapi ujian akhir sudah di depan mata. Aku harus belajar ekstra kalau mau lulus dengan nilai baik. Dan itu berarti tugas rumah tangga akan ada beberapa yang dipindahtangankan,”

Donghae manyun mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu. “Bhuu. Akhirannya nggak seru tuh. Nyuruh beres-beres rumah lagi nih ceritanya?”

“ _Hyung_ kan sudah pintar, nggak belajar juga gak apa-apa.” Imbuh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar gerutuan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya, Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. “Enak saja. Aku juga perlu belajar. Makanya, sekarang aku mau minta bantuan kalian. Untuk sebulan ke depan saja, ya?”

“Em, gimana yaaa..”

Senyum evil mulai menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun –yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan main-main dari Donghae.

“Jangan dengarkan dia, _hyung._ Sesat tuh. Iya, kami usahakan bantu kok..”

“…”

“..Tapi makan malamnya kami yang pilih ya, _hyung_ yang masak.”

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ck, dasar Hae. Apa-apa pasti ada maunya. Tapi tak apa, kali ini ada satu orang lagi yang setuju. Kyuhyun terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, sangat menyetujui usulan kakaknya itu. Merasa tak punya pilihan, Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk –diiringi dengan sorakan gembira dan tepukan _high-five_ dua _dongsaeng_ yang menghimpitnya.

“Tapi beresin rumahnya yang bener loh ya.”

Kedua _namja_ di sebelahnya hanya asal mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Yah, apa sajalah. Yang penting mereka bisa bebas makan semua yang mereka suka setiap malam.

Suasana hening dan canggung mendadak menyelimuti mereka selama beberepa detik—

“ _Hyung_ bau.”

DUAK.

—sebelum Cho Kyuhyun kembali mengutarakan apa yang ada di otaknya. Yah, salahkan mulutnya itu yang selalu mengucapkan-kata-kata dari otak tanpa dipikir dulu. Sekarang terlihat benjolan cukup besar di ubun-ubun _namja_ itu. Meringis kesakitan, Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan tak suka pada _namja_ di sebelahnya.

“Ya, Teuki _hyung_ , sakit tau.” Gerutunya sebal.

Leeteuk hanya memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa menanggapi protes adiknya itu. Tetapi  kalau ini adalah sebuah komik, sudah terlihat empat sudut menghiasi kepala _namja_ itu. _Dasar, maknae kurang ajar. Ngomong dipikir dulu kek, orang masih lelah habis pulang kuliah juga_ _,_ batinnya sebal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Leeteuk, Donghae yang penasaran mendekatkan hidungnya ke bahu kakaknya itu dan mengendusnya beberapa detik –sebelum ia menjauhkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memalingkan muka.

“ _Hyung,_ saranku –saran doang loh ya, kau sekarang mandi dulu deh. Nggak ada maksud apa-apa! Beneran. Percaya. Aku gak ada maksud ngeledek kok, nggak seperti Kyu. Cuman kalau menurutku, _hyung_ memang lebih baik mandi dulu. Hehe.”

Kata-kata dari mulut Donghae meluncur bak kereta api. Tak ada jeda sedikitpun, dan ia mengakhirinya dengan cengiran dan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang membentuk huruf V. Di ujung sana, Kyuhyun mengikik tertahan. _Itu mah sama aja meledek, pabboya._

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Yaah, mungkin ia memang benar-benar bau dan harus mandi. Merasa kalah, sulung itu akhirnya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya.

“ _Arra, arra._ Aku mandi.”

“Aku nggak bermaksud kok, beneran. Kalau _hyung_ mau di sini aja juga nggak apa-apa. Mandinya nanti malam saja juga boleh. _Hyung_ wangi kok.”

Ya ampun, _namja_ ini. Masih juga ngeles. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia menyuruh Leeteuk mandi. Donghae memamerkan cengiran khasnya sekali lagi, namun _hyung_ nya itu sepertinya memang mau membersihkan diri. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua.

“Ah!”

Seruan Leeteuk membuat kedua _namja_ yang masih duduk itu menolehkan kepala, menghadap ke arah _hyung_ nya yang kini berdiri di tengah tangga.

“Aku tadi beli okonomiyaki di jalan –jangan tanya itu masakan apa, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi baunya enak, jadi kucoba beli. Tapi hanya satu. Jadi kalian makan berdua ya,”

Satu lagi kebiasaan sang sulung yang sulit dihilangkan. Kalau sudah tertarik oleh sesuatu –biasanya makanan—ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencoba membeli, bahkan ketika ia tak tahu makanan apa itu. Dan yang biasanya kena imbas adalah dua adiknya. Mereka selalu diminta untuk mencicip paling pertama. Kalau tak enak, ya habiskan. Kalau rasanya enak? Leeteuk akan ikut makan.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kambuh lagi _hyung_ nya itu. Berdecak, ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

“Hae! Mau ke mana?”

Seruan hyungnya membuat Donghae melongokkan kepala kembali dari dalam dapur.

“Mau ambil piring sama sumpit. _Wae_?”

“Tidak usah, aku tadi sudah sengaja meminta dua sumpit. Kalian makan di tempatnya saja.”

“....”

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. “Ya ampun, memangnya kenapa sih? Kalian dulu juga sering kan makan sepiring berdua. Sampai suap-suapan romantis pula. Ya sudah, makan ya. Aku mandi dulu.”

Dan suara langkah kaki perlahan menjauh, seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok Leeteuk dari pandangan. Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian memandang datar ke arah sofa sebelum menghilang ke dapur selama dua menit. Sosoknya kemudian muncul kembali –ia melangkah ke arah sofa dengan pisau kecil di tangannya.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 _Ah, tasku masih ada di bawah!_

Leeteuk menepuk dahinya. Dasar pikun. Tugas-tugas yang harusnya malam ini ia selesaikan semuanya ada di sana. Menggelengkan kepala, ia kemudian meletakkan kembali handuk yang tadinya sudah bertengger manis di bahu kanannya dan berlari kecil menuju ke tangga.

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan suara langkah kaki perlahan menjauh, seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok Leeteuk dari pandangan. Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian memandang datar ke arah sofa sebelum menghilang ke dapur selama dua menit. Sosoknya kemudian muncul kembali –ia melangkah ke arah sofa dengan pisau kecil di tangannya.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Ah, tasku masih ada di bawah!
> 
> Leeteuk menepuk dahinya. Dasar pikun. Tugas-tugas yang harusnya malam ini ia selesaikan semuanya ada di sana. Menggelengkan kepala, ia kemudian meletakkan kembali handuk yang tadinya sudah bertengger manis di bahu kanannya dan berlari kecil menuju ke tangga.

 

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain meja, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia membuka bungkusan di atas meja dan menemukan sebuah kotak putih. Diangkatnya tutup kotak itu, dan bau harum menyeruak ke luar –mewarnai udara di sekeliling mereka. Yah, setidaknya saat ini _hyung_ nya itu membeli makanan yang sepertinya memang enak.

Okonomiyaki itu diletakkan di sana –masih hangat dan siap untuk disantap. Segala macam bumbu dan taburan yang menghiasi bagian atasnya semakin menambah selera.

Kyuhyun menunggu. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya yang kemudian mengambil pisau yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja dan membelah okonomiyaki itu menjadi dua. Dirasa cukup, Donghae mengganti pisau di tangan kanannya dengan sumpit dan mulai menyantap potongan di hadapannya.

Jelas sudah. Donghae tak mau berbagi makanan dengan adiknya.

Kyuhyun memandangi kakaknya beberapa saat. Bolehkah ia makan sekarang? Perlahan, ia mengambil sumpit yang tersisa, membuka bungkusnya dan kemudian menyantap potongan okonomiyaki di hadapannya dalam diam.

Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata mengamati keduanya dari arah tangga. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya. Ia enggan turun ketika dilihatnya Donghae sedang membagi dua makanan yang ia beli itu –sebelum akhirnya menyantap potongan miliknya. Kyuhyun juga sepertinya tidak protes. Kedua kakak beradik itu makan seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Leeteuk memicingkan matanya. Ada yang tak beres.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuruni tangga –berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara. Kedua adiknya sepertinya tidak sadar. Diambilnya tas yang tadi sempat tertinggal dan kemudian ia langsung mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sang _maknae_ –yang sepertinya memang tak menyadari kehadiran Leeteuk sebelumnya—sedikit terlonjak kaget. Namun kemudian melebarkan cengiran khasnya –berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

Ah, sayang. Leeteuk sudah menyadari gelagat anehnya.

Sang kakak terdiam beberapa saat, menunggu respon yang diberikan oleh kedua adiknya. Ia memasang tampang biasa –tidak tersenyum, hanya kedua mata obsidiannya yang memandangi kedua _namja_ yang sedang berhadap-hadapan di sebelahnya.

“ _Hyung!_ Okonomiyakinya enak. Mau coba? Sekali aja ya, kalau mau banyak minta yang punya Kyu. Aaaa..”

Celotehan Donghae memecah keheningan. Ia menyodorkan sumpitnya yang mengapit sepotong okonomiyaki berukuran lumayan besar ke depan Leeteuk. Agak ragu, sang sulung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan potongan itu masuk ke terowongan pertama alat pencernaan miliknya. Donghae tersenyum puas.

“Enak kan?”

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ya, memang enak. Ditambah dengan keadaannya yang belum makan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, makanan itu benar-benar membangkitkan selera. Pemuda itu mengunyah okonomiyakinya sampai habis sebelum menoleh ke arah adik bungsunya, memamerkan cengiran sambil membuka mulut kembali.

“Kyu, giliranmu.” Ujar Leeteuk. Telunjuknya menujuk-nunjuk mulutnya yang kosong. Kyuhyun cemberut. Dengan setengah hati ia mengambil sebagian potongan okonomiyakinya dan menyuapi kakak sulungnya tersebut.

Potongan itu kembali masuk ke dalam perut Leeteuk. Menyadari dirinya masih lapar —apakah dua potong kecil okonomiyaki cukup untuk memberi makan harimau di perutnya?—ia memutuskan untuk ambil bagian lebih banyak. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduk dan kembali dengan sumpit di tangannya.

Leeteuk memosisikan tempat duduknya tepat di antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. “Yak, setelah aku pikir-pikir, sepertinya aku akan makan juga—“ Donghae mencibir, _tuh kan, tahu makanannya enak, langsung ikutan._

“—jadi sekarang silahkan kalian potong masing-masing okonomiyaki kalian setengah, lalu berikan kepadaku.”

Donghae reflek menggeser posisi okonomiyakinya menjauhi kakak sulung kelaparannya yang satu itu. “Setengah? _Andwae_. Aku suapin saja sini Aaaa..”

Namun Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada _–like a boss._ Donghae menurunkan kembali okonomiyaki yang tadi sudah sempat ia angkat dan memajukan bibirnya _. Ah, Teuki hyung nggak tahu situasi. Kenapa tadi bukan beli dua saja? Tahu di rumah ada makhluk manis yang sedang kelaparan,_ gerundelnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Kadang, Donghae memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tingkahnya lucu –rasanya bukan ia yang menjadi si bungsu di keluarga kecil itu. Kadar kemanjaan Donghae pada Leeteuk seringkali lebih tinggi daripada Kyuhyun –si bungsu asli.

Ah, andai Donghae bisa memperlakukan dirinya sama. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

 _Pabboya. Jangan berharap yang tak mungkin, Cho Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Berusaha mengusir pikiran yang sempat mampir di otaknya, kedua mata obsidiannya melirik sekilas pada okonomiyaki dalam kotak yang sudah terbagi dua. Otak matematikanya bekerja.

“Bagaimana kalau masing-masing potongan milikku dan Hae _hyung_ dipotong satu per tiga nya? Jadi Teuki _hyung_ dapat dua kali satu per tiga, aku dan Hae _hyung_ juga makan dua per tiga,”

 _…krik._

Oke, salahkan kondisi Leeteuk yang baru pulang, lecek, belum mandi, dan juga sangat kelelahan hingga roda gigi dalam otaknya macet tak mau bekerja.

Hae? Ia hanya bengong selama beberapa detik. Butuh waktu bagi syaraf otaknya untuk menyampaikan impuls dari telinga, memproses, dan kemudian mengirimkan sinyal ke syaraf motoriknya untuk merespon.

Tiga puluh detik dalam keheningan dan akhirnya Donghae mengangguk angguk mengerti. Kyuhyun sweatdrop dalam hati –namun ia hanya tersenyum makhlum dan mengambil pisau yang diletakkan di atas meja. Memutilasi okonomiyaki malang di hadapannya dan menggeser potongan-potongan itu untuk memperjelas hak milik masing-masing.

“Ini punyaku, yang ini bagian Hae _hyung_ , yang ini punya Teuki _hyung_.”

Leeteuk mengangguk puas. Kadang mempunyai adik yang pintar ada gunanya juga. Ia mengambil sumpit miliknya dan bersiap untuk mengambil potongan pertama okonomiyaki di hadapannya. Leeteuk menjilat bibirnya. Sebentar lagi lidah itu akan mengecap lezatnya makanan berbentuk bulat itu. Otaknya mulai memprogram –merencanakan untuk membeli Okonomiyaki lagi esok hari. Tiga buah. Empat? Ah, mungkin li—

—“Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa bagianku jadi cuma tiga per delapan begini? Curang! Kembalikaan!”

Dan tawa kecil mewarnai atmosfer ruangan itu, ditambah dengan umpatan tidak suka Donghae yang sekarang sedang sibuk memporak-porandakan okonomiyaki milik Kyuhyun –tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ia harus mendapatkan bagiannya. Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. Menjahili Donghae tidak buruk juga. Mungkin ia harus mencobanya lagi kapan-kapan.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat hal itu dan sibuk dengan okonomiyaki bagiannya beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan mudahnya melupakan hal awal yang membawanya sampai turun ke bawah kembali.

Donghae melirik Leeteuk dengan ekor matanya –kemudian menghela napas pendek. Mulai konsentrasi dengan makanan di depannya –yang sudah ditambah beberapa potong dari bagian Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum kecil.

 _Fuh,_ _busted._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Okonomiyaki itu tandas seketika. Dilahap oleh tiga makhluk kelaparan secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun meletakkan tiga pasang sumpit yang dipakai ke dalam kotak dan memasang tutupnya kembali. Mata obsidian itu mengamati Donghae yang menepuk-nepuk perutnya dan Leeteuk yang bersender –menutup mata.

Kekenyangan? Oh, tentu tidak. Mana bisa satu buah okonomiyaki memenuhi hasrat makan memakan para harimau di masing-masing perut mereka. Tunggulah beberapa menit dan salah satu diantara mereka akan berinisiatif menuju dapur dan mengembat makanan yang ada.

Ketiganya memandangi box putih yang tergeletak manis di atas meja, dan kemudian berpandang-pandangan. Seujurus kemudian menggeleng bersamaan. Seakan dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain lewat pandangan mata—

 _—siapa-yang-akan-membawa-box-kosong-menyedihkan-ini-ke-tempat-peristirahatan-terakhirnya—tempat sampah di dapur._

“Kau saja, Kyu. Yang paling muda harus menghormati yang tua.”

Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya –menyuruh _namja_ yang ada di depannya untuk membuang box bekas okonomiyaki itu. Kyuhyun memicingkan mata tak terima. Sejak kapan ada aturan yang lebih muda harus _menuruti-dan-melayani-yang-lebih-tua-untuk-membuang-sampah?_ Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kemudian melempar pandangan ke Leeteuk.

“Gimana kalau kau saja, _hyung_? Sebagai yang paling tua harus memberi contoh pada adik-adiknya.”

Leeteuk mengerinyitkan dahi. Oh ya, Kyuhyun memang panjang berbicara.

“Kau tega menyuruh kakakmu yang baru pulang kuliah dan masih kelelahan setengah mati ini untuk meninggalkan sofa? Durhaka.”

 _Skak mat_. Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas perkataan Leeteuk –ia tahu sendiri kalau kakaknya itu kelelahan. _Ah, harusnya tadi lempar ke Hae hyung saja_ , gerutunya dalam hati. Melihat pandangan kedua kakaknya yang –oh, entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat kilau puppy eyes dari mata Donghae. Menarik napas panjang, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih box di atas meja –diiringi tepukan riuh dari dua kakaknya.

“ _Sarangheyo_ Cho Kyuhyun! _Sarangheyo_ Cho Kyuhyun!”

“Sekalian ambil minum, ya!”

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Ya, ya. Giliran dituruti maunya, mereka jadi sangat manis begitu. Eh, tapi tadi apa katanya? _Sarangheyo_ Cho Kyuhyun? Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tapi Kyuhyun berharap bahwa yang meneriakkan itu adalah Ha—

Eh?

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. Pandangannya.. kabur? Semuanya menjadi dipenuhi bercak-bercak keunguan. Pemuda itu limbung ke kanan, sambil mengucek mata –mungkin hanya masalah pengelihatan. Tetapi sekelilingnya menjadi blur –dan bintik bintik ungu itu masih ada. Semakin lebar, memenuhi jangkauan pandangnya dan—

—gelap.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kyuhyun akan bangun dengan wajah yang lebih manis dari saat ini kalau saja seseorang tidak mengganggu mimpinya yang indah dengan tepokan langsung di pipi. Mengaduh sambil menggerutu, pemuda itu melayangkan pandangan ke samping dan menemukan Leeteuk duduk di sebelah kasurnya.

“Ah, hai, Kyu. Maaf terbangun. Tadi ada nyamuk.” Cengiran menghiasi wajah Leeteuk –disambut dengan gerutuan Kyuhyun yang  mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang kemerahan. _Namja_ Cho itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dan matanya tertumbuk pada jam yang tergantung manis tak jauh darinya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. “Berapa lama aku tidur, _hyung_?”

Leeteuk melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. “Hmm.. Sekitar 8 jam.”

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. Ia memandangi jendela di sebelahnya. Di luar gelap. Belum ada aktivitas apapun di pukul 3 dini hari.

“ _Hyung_ nggak tidur?”

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. _Ya, bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau hatinya gelisah setengah mati melihat adiknya tiba-tiba pingsan?_ Leeteuk sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ambruk. Dirinya dan Donghae langsung membawanya ke sofa, sebelum akhirnya diangkat ke kasur mengetahui kalau adiknya itu tidak segera sadarkan diri.

Panik. Itu yang pertama kali tergambar di garis wajah sang sulung. Sepanjang menemani Kyuhyun ‘tidur’, dahinya berkerut. Ia meremas tangan lemah Kyuhyun dalam diam –menghangatkannya. Apa yang salah dengan anak ini? Ia tak pernah melihat gejala-gejala aneh dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Melihatnya pingsan tiba-tiba benar-benar membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya sekarang adiknya itu sudah bangun. Walaupun kelihatan masih lemah, tapi ia sudah tak apa. Pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya ke kasur dan menumpukan tangan di sana. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih agak linglung –dia terus memandangi jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

“Kau kenapa, hm?”

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah lelah kakaknya. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng kecil.

“Kelelahan?”

“Nggak tahu,”

Ya, dia tidak bohong. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia merasa tidak melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan hari itu –dia tidak sampai kerja rodi untuk membereskan rumah. Setelah itu perutnya diberi makan okonomiyaki. Sungguh hari yang hampir sempurna –lalu kenapa ia bisa pingsan tiba-tiba?

Melihat wajah bingung adiknya, Leeteuk tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan dan bangun dari duduknya. “Tenang, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan tapi tak sadar. Ada beberapa orang yang suka tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya kelelahan. Lain kali, jaga kesehatan. Kau mau makan apa?”

“Terserah _hyung_ aja.”

Sang sulung mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan satu gelas susu putih hangat. Diletakkannya nampan itu di meja di samping tempat tidur, sebelum kemudian  mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyodorkannya ke Kyuhyun.

“Bubur, ya?”

Tapi adiknya itu tidak merespon. Ia hanya memandang datar pada mangkuk yang disodorkan kakaknya –walaupun harum buburnya sangat menggoda selera, kakaknya itu memang sangat pandai memasak—. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengangkat tangan dan mengambil alih mangkuk tersebut.

Leeteuk terlihat kecewa. Pemuda itu menarik kembali sodoran tangannya dan meletakkan bubur di atas nampan kembali.

“Nggak mau? Mau dibuatin apa?”

Dan cengiran khas tersungging di wajah sang _maknae_.

“Mau kok. Tapi suapin.”

Terdiam beberapa saat, Leeteuk akhirnya hanya mendengus kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. Dasar bocah ini, kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat manja. Pemuda itu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu kembali dan menyendok bubur itu dengan sendok yang sudah disediakan.

“Pesawat datang, bandara harap dipersiapkan. Aaaa...”

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Dengan antusias ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sendok itu masuk ke dalamnya. Merasakan hangatnya bubur yang mengisi perut yang benar-benar kosong minta diisi dari tadi –hey, sudah dibilang, tak akan ada yang kenyang hanya dengan okonomiyaki yang dibagi bertiga. Ditambah dengan rasa bubur yang sangat nikmat, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya kembali bahkan sebelum Leeteuk mengambil suapan yang kedua.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

“Pesawat selanjutnya datang. Ngguenng—Aaaa…”

 _Yah, bermanja sedikit, tak apa kan?_

Suasana hangat perlahan tercipta di ruangan kecil itu.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengamati dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa suara.

Ya, wajah datar itu lagi-lagi sukses menyembunyikan semuanya.

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk tertawa kecil.
> 
> “Pesawat selanjutnya datang. Ngguenng—Aaaa…”
> 
> Yah, bermanja sedikit, tak apa kan?
> 
> Suasana hangat perlahan tercipta di ruangan kecil itu.
> 
> Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengamati dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa suara.
> 
> Ya, wajah datar itu lagi-lagi sukses menyembunyikan semuanya.

Pip. Pip. Pipipipipip.

 _YOU WIN!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menamatkan game yang satu ini, tapi memainkannya lagi tak pernah membosankan. Menghembuskan napas bangga, ia menurunkan kakinya dari meja –ya, ia sudah berada di posisi duduk dengan kaki selonjor ke atas meja dari setengah jam yang lalu—dan mematahkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Menunduk selama itu memang membuat otot-otot di lehernya kaku.

 _TRY AGAIN?_

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya. Oh, tulisan yang satu ini adalah tulisan yang paling menggoda bagi _namja_ Cho itu. Sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menjaga dirinya untuk tidak memijakkan jempol ke tombol bulat di sebelah kanan sana, tapi entah bagaimana hasrat itu pasti ada. Hiperbola? Setidaknya itu dilema yang dirasakan oleh sang pemuda sekarang. Ia melirik jam tangan sekilas. 5 menit sebelum bel. Cukupkah waktunya?

Dan satu per berapa detik kemudian, _evil smirk_ mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

5 menit? Belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya.

Dan memang pada dasarnya bocah itu adalah anak yang ambisius, tanpa ragu ia akhirnya memilih YES diantara pilihan menggalaukan di layar PSP miliknya. Memakai sepersekian detik untuk menyamankan posisi duduk –kini ia menaikkan kedua kaki dan menyilangkannya di kursi—ia kemudian menundukkan kepala dan mulai berkonsentrasi. _Backsound_ pembuka sudah habis.

 _Here we go._

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya –senyum ambisius itu muncul lagi. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar yang ia genggam. Yah, mungkin bagi orang-orang yang melihat, Kyuhyun hanya anak _nerd_ yang selalu menundukkan kepala dan memandang PSP nya kapanpun dimanapun. Tak ada yang tahu pergulatan batin seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Pip. Pip. pipipipipiPIPIPIP.

Oh, jangan berpikir kalau volume suara itu bertambah tiba-tiba. Huruf kapital tersebut hanya sebuah perwujudan dari intensitas dan kekuatan jempol Kyuhyun untuk menyerang ke delapan tombol di kiri kanan layar –dan juga dua tombol lainnya di bagian atas kiri dan kanan. Lawan kali ini agak sulit. Obsidian bocah itu sibuk bergerak mengikuti alur langkah tokoh yang ia mainkan, sementara kedua jempol itu tak berhenti beraksi.

 _LIFE – 1_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepala makin ia tundukkan. Dan berbelas kasihanlah pada 10 tombol dalam genggamannya yang diserang tanpa ampun.

 _LIFE – 0_

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI—

 _GAME OVER._

 _TRY AGAIN?_

Dengan segera Kyuhyun memilih option NO dan mematikan game consolenya dengan paksa. Ia lemparkan secara sembarang ke kolong meja. Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Wajahnya sangat keruh –berkeringat, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang tak berhenti cemberut. Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Atau mungkin harus dicoba la—

KRIING.

Dan bergerombol murid yang berseragam sama dengannya berebutan masuk ruangan.

Ah, –sekali lagi—sial.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pendek. Pokoknya nanti istirahat ia harus bisa menyelesaikan game itu kurang dari lima menit. Kedua obsidiannya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang tidak istimewa. Bukan di belakang paling pojok , tetapi juga jauh dari meja guru. Meja kursinya terletak di pojok sebelah tembok, baris ketiga dari depan. Di sebelah jendela. Namun setidaknya anak itu bisa mengedarkan pandangan melihat para gadis cantik yang berolahraga di bawah sana ketika pelajaran yang tak ia sukai berlangsung.

Lama mengobservasi, kedua matanya akhirnya tertumbuk pada meja di sebelahnya yang masih kosong. Dahinya berkerut. Ia menemukan sang empunya bangku sudah duduk di sisi lain kelas, bercanda riang dengan teman sebelahnya. Beginilah. Yang datang pagi, dia bisa duduk di mana saja.

Lalu siapa murid malang yang bangkunya dijajah?

Pertanyaan itu baru terlintas beberapa detik dan pintu kelas mendadak terbuka. Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat siapa yang baru masuk kelas dengan menenteng tas dan jaket motor. Ah, si orang itu. Yang selalu diam dan keberadaannya sangat transparan di dalam kelas –ya, bahkan lebih transparan daripada dirinya. _Siapa namanya? Kibung? Gibum? Chibum?_

Ketika otak sang jenius sibuk memikirkan nama yang pantas disandang oleh si anak transparan, yang bersangkutan berjalan dalam diam ke arah bangkunya –yang sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Si penjajah bangku hanya nyengir polos menyebalkan sambil menunjuk ke bangku yang masih kosong.

“Aku duluan di sini. Kau di sana ya. Makanya datang lebih pagi,”

Si pemuda misterius tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi raut wajahnya sangat jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka. Namun, tidak memperpanjang masalah, akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong.

Dengan orang di sebelah bangku itu yang masih memasang tampang _sedang-konsentrasi-jangan-diganggu._

 _Siapa ya. Tunggu tunggu. Bigung? Digum? Dugong? ….Dorayaki?_

Melihat yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba muncul satu meter di sebelahnya, pikiran liar Kyuhyun terhenti. Kedua mata obsidiannya memperhatikan tingkah _orang-yang-namanya-mirip-dorayaki_ itu menganggukkan kepala sekilas sebelum menghempaskan diri di bangku sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tingkahnya mencantelkan tas ke sisi meja, melongokkan kepala ke kolong –dan perubahan wajahnya sekilas ketika melihat sampah bertumpukan di sana—, membuka tas, mengeluarkan tempat pensil juga buku catatan, hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan benda kotak dari sakunya dan mulai bermain dengan dunia maya.

Tiga detik. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari orang itu. Bukan, bukan masalah normal atau tidak normal, ia hanya… penasaran. Entahlah. Dari hasil pengamatan Kyuhyun beberapa menit tadi, sepertinya orang ini kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya. Dengan langsung duduk di kursi ketika datang dan kemudian asik dengan dunianya sen—

“Apa?”

Kedip. Sadarkan diri, Kyuhyun spontan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan berpura-pura seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum kemudian pandangannya terfokus kembali pada Blackberry genggamannya.

Orang aneh.

Kyuhyun berusaha melirik lagi dengan ekor mata.Tapi gurunya sudah datang.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan sang guru yang mengabsen kehadiran muridnya satu persatu. Kyuhyun antisipasi. Ia bisa melihat si murid transparan menoleh sekilas padanya saat nama ‘Cho Kyuhyun’ disebutkan dan dirinyalah yang mengangkat tangan. Begini caranya, ia bisa mengetahui nama orang ini.

“Choi Sooyoung!”

Oh, bukan.

“Jung Nari!”

…Otak Kyuhyun pasti sudah konslet kalau menemukan orang di sebelahnya mengangkat tangan.

“Kim Jonghyun!”

Bukan juga.

“Kim Kibum!”

Dan saat itulah si pemuda merespon. Kyuhyun mendengus kecil dan menyembunyikan cengiran lebarnya ke arah kiri. _Che, ternyata sangat jauh dari Dorayaki._

Tapi, sepenasaran apapun Kyuhyun, mau sampai dibawa mati juga ia tak akan mau menegur sapa duluan. Entah grogi, ego, atau… malu?

…Oke. Singkirkan option ketiga.

Maka pemuda itu hanya sesekali mencuri pandang Kibum –yang tentu saja menyadari kalau diperhatikan, namun pura-pura tidak sadar—sambil berlagak seolah tidak kenal satu sama lain. Ya, tapi mereka memang belum kenal. Satu kelas selama setengah tahun tidak berarti mereka harus bisa dekat satu sama lain, kan?

Walaupun ada satu faktor yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa mirip dengan Kibum.

Oh, bukan, bukan tampang. Jelas-jelas level wajahnya lebih tinggi.

.

 _Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu_   _bahwa dirinya tidak sepenuhnya sendirian._

.

.

“Ya, sekarang buka buku halaman 103. Kita akan belajar mengenai sejarah terbentuknya—“

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Pikirannya teralihkan. Ya ampun. Ia paling tidak suka dengan pelajaran menghafal mutlak. Semuanya ada di buku –tercetak di berlembar-lembar kertas dengan font Times New Roman dengan ukuran 12. Ia heran dengan anak-anak IPS yang tahan menghadapi hal seperti ini setiap hari. Ingin rasanya mencuil otak mereka.

Sang guru sudah mulai berceloteh panjang tentang proses terbangunnya menara Tokyo. Kumisnya bergerak-gerak semangat, naik turun seirama nada bicara yang ia pakai. Mungkin ada beberapa guru yang berpendapat bahwa semua pendapat itu pasti benar –selalu mengangguk tiap mendengar jawaban –pendapat—dan pasti akan menjelaskan sekali lagi sebelum ulangan. Guru yang mengambil sisi menyenangkan dari mengajar dan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Bukannya tega, tapi itu yang Kyuhyun tangkap. Dan guru ini merupakan salah satu diantaranya. Oh, lihatlah senyumnya yang lebar dan matanya yang bersinar penuh kebahagiaan itu. _‘Pak, kalau bisa, saya rela digantiin sama banyak anak IPS. Mereka sayang sama bapak, nggak kayak saya. Beneran’._ Otak jenius Kyuhyun sibuk melayang merangkai kata-kata aneh selama pelajaran masih berlangsung.

Ya, itulah Kyuhyun. Yang tidak akan pernah suka pelajaran yang memang tidak disukainya.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Kedua obsidian pemuda itu melongok ke arah kiri. Ke bawah. Berharap akan beberapa ‘pemandangan’ yang mungkin bisa terlihat. Namun di bawah sana, beberapa sosok tambun nan besar berlarian sepanjang lapangan, membawa sebuah bola. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangan ke dalam kembali. _Ah, tidak ada pemandangan hari Rabu,_ batinnya kecewa.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sekilas. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan HP yang ia tutupi dengan buku tulis.

 _Eh?_

Dan cengiran terkembang dari wajah sang _maknae._ _Iya juga_. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri, ia dengan hati-hati mengambil PSPnya dari kolong meja. Memosisikannya berada di tempat yang terhalang oleh meja agar gurunya tak melihat. Menyalakannya, mematikan suara terlebih dulu, sebelum akhirnya loading game favoritenya pun berlangsung dalam sekian detik.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk semua fokusnya pindah pada game yang ia mainkan. Kedua telinganya seakan sudah tersumbat, melarang informasi yang sudah didapat untuk keluar, dan memantulkan semua yang akan masuk. Tak terdengar lagi celotehan guru Sejarahnya. Yang ada hanya dirinya. Kyuhyun, dan PSP. Hanya berdu—

 _Set._

 –eh?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memaksa PSP di genggamannya untuk masuk ke dalam laci meja. Respon dari si empunya yang memang agak lambat sedikit mempermudah keadaan. Kyuhyun baru saja hendak protes beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ditemukannya guru Sejarah sudah berada satu meja dari dirinya. Ditariknya lagi semua ucapan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah dan langsung menundukkan kepala pura-pura membaca buku materi.

 _...Sial. Halaman berapa tadi?_

“Cho Kyuhyun!”

Geez. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menghentikan aktingnya membolak-balik halaman buku. Tak bisakah ia menjadi orang yang beruntung sedikit saja? Ketika ia mendengarkan materi dengan cermat, tak ada pertanyaan. Namun kini, ketika perhatiannya sudah berada di PSPnya tercinta…—

Ah, bagaimanapun pertanyaan tetap harus dijawab.

“Pada tahun berapa Menara Tokyo dibuat?”

Kyuhyun melirik-lirik gelisah. _Mana ia tahu. Yang jelas bukan saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah_ –otak asalnya kembali bekerja. Dengan ragu ia berdiri. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, memasang tampang memelas terbaiknya berharap ada yang berbaik hati berbisik memberi jawaban.

Tapi semua diam...

...ah. Kyuhyun putus asa. Dipandanginya wajah guru Sejarah yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

“Pak—“

 _“1958.”_

...dan beruntunglah telinga Kyuhyun cukup peka hingga bisa mendengar bisikan 'malaikat' dari arah kanan.

“—...1958, pak.”

Pria di depan Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya setengah menyangsikan. Kyuhyun mati-matian memasang wajah datar, menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Yah, tapi anak ini sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Memaklumi, pria itu akhirnya hanya meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk sebelum kemudian melangkah kembali ke meja guru.

Fuh. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Cengiran terpampang di wajahnya. Dimasukkannya kembali tangannya ke kolong meja dan ia raih PSP yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana –sepertinya game over, ia belum sempat mempause game itu tadi. _Tak apa, yang jelas PSP ini aman di tangan,_ batin Kyuhyun senang.

“Ya, silahkan kerjakan halaman 105. Semua jawaban ada di buku...—“

Suara berat sang guru kembali terdengar...

“—dan setahu saya tidak ada informasi materi tambahan apapun yang bisa didapatkan dari PSP, _Cho Kyuhyun_.”

...dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhirnya. Kyuhyun langsung memasang tampang datarnya sekali lagi dan memasukkan PSP yang sudah ada di tangan ke laci meja. Memutar bola matanya, memandangi murid sekelas dengan tatapan _apa-kalian-lihat-lihat_ dan akhirnya membuka text book miliknya dengan jengkel.

Sayup ia bisa mendengar dengusan kecil dari pemuda di sebelah kanannya.

Sial.

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya, silahkan kerjakan halaman 105. Semua jawaban ada di buku...—“
> 
> Suara berat sang guru kembali terdengar...
> 
> “—dan setahu saya tidak ada informasi materi tambahan apapun yang bisa didapatkan dari PSP, Cho Kyuhyun.”
> 
> ...dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhirnya. Kyuhyun langsung memasang tampang datarnya sekali lagi dan memasukkan PSP yang sudah ada di tangan ke laci meja. Memutar bola matanya, memandangi murid sekelas dengan tatapan apa-kalian-lihat-lihat dan akhirnya membuka text book miliknya dengan jengkel.
> 
> Sayup ia bisa mendengar dengusan kecil dari pemuda di sebelah kanannya.
> 
> Sial.

Kyuhyun bisa menghela napas lega saat didengarnya bel berbunyi. Sang guru berkumis menyudahi pelajaran dan segera keluar kelas. _Fuh, saved by the bell_. Kelas mulai terdengar gaduh, gumaman orang-orang yang berbicara mengapung di atmosfernya. Pintu kelas telah dibuka –dan itu berarti sudah saatnya para murid yang kelaparan untuk mengisi perut. Beberapa terlihat mengambil dompet dan melenggang dengan santai ke luar kelas. Tujuannya? Tentu kantin.

Dengan cengiran terpampang di wajah, Kyuhyun kemudian meraih benda tercintanya dari kolong meja. Menyamankan posisi, dan bersiap untuk—

 _—Kruuuk._

Uh oh. Erangan kelaparan terdengar dari perutnya yang malang. Mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan bermain game, pemuda itu akhirnya meletakkan kembali PSPnya di kolong meja dan mulai mengaduk tasnya. Leeteuk memang selalu membawakan adiknya yang satu itu bekal –Donghae menolak untuk dibuatkan sejak dulu, ia lebih suka makan di kantin.

 Sang sulung tahu betul tabiat adik-adiknya, dan Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menolak untuk memakan bekal dari rumah di sekolah. —Hey, apa yang salah dengan seorang murid SMA laki-laki yang membawa bekal? Hemat uang, hemat tenaga, hemat waktu.. Kyuhyun justru heran dengan orang-orang yang suka bergerombol makan di kantin yang sumpek itu. Ew. Melihat sebegitu banyak mulut yang mengunyah, makanan yang diaduk, suara yang bergaung dari semua sudut..

Ia yakin selera makannya akan langsung hilang saat itu juga.

Setelah beberapa detik pencarian, tangan Kyuhyun akhirnya merasakan benda kotak di dalam tasnya. Mengerutkan kening sesaat – _oh, apakah Teuki hyung tidak punya selera kotak bekal yang lebih elit daripada yang berkelinci dan berbunga-bunga begini?_ —, ia lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dan mengambil sumpit.

Sebelum mulai menyantap, kata-kata bahasa Jepang yang pernah diucapkan Donghae sebelum makan sempat terngiang di benak Kyuhyun.

Mengangkat bahu, –perutnya tak bisa menunggu untuk sekedar mengingat kata-kata apa itu—akhirnya ia mulai memasukkan _menu-makan-jam-10-pagi_ -nya ke dalam mulut. Enak. Tinggal tunggu sampai perjanjian _‘Kyuhyun dan Donghae membereskan rumah, Leeteuk menjadi koki idaman seharian’_ berlaku, sempurnalah menu bekalnya. Kyuhyun nyengir dalam hati. _Horray!_

Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Menganggur, kedua mata obsidiannya berputar menjelajahi seisi kelas. Hampir kosong. Hanya ada sekumpulan orang di pojok kanan sana, _yeoja_ yang sedang membaca buku, dirinya, dan...

...dan orang yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Mau apa bocah ini? Pandangannya tak henti memperhatikan Kibum yang sibuk mengaduk tasnya. Buku-buku, alat tulis, dan –eh, apa itu? PSP?—bertebaran di atas meja. Kyuhyun bisa melihat gurat kecemasan di wajah Kibum –walau hanya samar. Dengan sok tahu Kyuhyun kemudian menyimpulkan kalau orang ini sedang kehilangan sesuatu.

“Lapar ya?”

 _Hah?_

Kibum menoleh dan memandang aneh. Menyadari kesalahan penggunaan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun segera membetulkan,

“Bekalnya ketinggalan?”

Kibum tak merespon. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan kemudian mulai memasukkan barang bawaannya lagi ke dalam tas.

Dan dengan sok tahu lagi Kyuhyun membuat hipotesis bahwa tebakannya benar.

“Nggak ke kantin?”

“Ramai. Malas.”

Cengiran tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun. Ternyata ada juga yang berpikiran sama dengan dirinya.

Setelah meja di hadapannya kosong, Kibum menutup tasnya kembali dan mencantelkannya ke samping meja. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Merutuki kecerobohannya untuk meninggalkan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi sekaligus menyadari betapa sok tahunya orang sangat sok tahu di sebelahnya ini.

Tapi dia memang benar, sih.

Ah, berarti ia harus tahan lapar sampai pulang nanti. Dari dulu Kibum memang tidak suka jajan di kantin. Terlalu ramai, berisik, panas, banyak orang. Dan aroma masakan-masakan yang tercampur dengan parfum sekaligus bau badan orang-orang di sana...

Lebih baik tidak usah.

Lamunannya buyar saat indera penciumannya mendeteksi wangi makanan dalam radius kurang dari satu meter. Menoleh, Kibum kemudian menemukan sebuah kotak makan –berwarna baby blue dengan gambar kelinci-kelinci lucu di padang bunga—tergeletak tepat di samping kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Mengangkat kepala, Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke saentero kelas dan menemukan pemuda di sebelahnya sedang asyik bermain PSP.

Mencurigakan.

“Punyamu?”

“Makan saja. Aku sudah kenyang.”

Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Kedua matanya masih fokus ke karakter yang ia mainkan. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya rela membagi makanan dengan orang itu. Kyuhyun masih merasakan perutnya belum puas –ia pun masih sangat berselera untuk sekedar melahap habis bekalnya. Tapi melihat orang di sebelahnya...

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun spontan meletakkan bekal yang baru dimakan seperempat miliknya ke meja Kibum tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Tetapi dengan sok tahu lagi ia menyimpulkan bahwa sebagai anak yang baik ia memang harus membantu siapa saja yang kesusahan.

Wajar, kan?

Kibum melirik sekilas. Terima, tidak. Terima, tidak. Ia memang baru kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Dan kedua orang tuanya mengajarkan kalau tidak baik langsung menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak dikenal –atau baru dikenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebagai anak yang baik, ia harusnya menuruti perkataan orang tuanya.

Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau orang di sebelahnya itu tidak berbahaya. Ditambah si perut yang sudah meronta minta diisi..

Ragu-ragu, Kibum akhirnya membuka kotak bekal itu dan mengambil satu buah onigiri.

Kyuhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya –menahan sebisa mungkin cengiran yang sudah ingin mampir di wajahnya. Ia bahagia karena sudah membantu orang yang kelaparan. Kyuhyun anak baik sekarang. Ia akan mengabari Leeteuk nanti kalau dirinya rela mengorbankan bekalnya dimakan orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan.

Tapi bocah ini lucu juga –Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa kecil saat memikirkan ini. Luarnya saja dingin dan jutek, tapi ditawari makanan langsung menurut. Che.

“Kelinci di padang bunga ya.. Seleramu tinggi sekali.”

 _Twich._

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengusan kecil dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia melirik sebal. “ _Ya,_ sudah bagus diberi makanan. Mana terimakasihnya?”

“Eh? Kenapa? Memang tinggi kok.”

“...”

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi membedakan apakah Kibum benar-benar menyanjungnya mempunyai selera yang tinggi atau malah lebih mengejeknya. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif. “Makasih. Selera _hyung_ ku memang tinggi.”

“...”

“Tapi kau belum berterimakasih atas apa yang sekarang sudah masuk ke perutmu.”

Kibum mendengus kecil. Ia menutup kotak bekal –yang hanya ia ambil seperempat isinya—dan meletakkannya ke atas meja Kyuhyun. Kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk dengan hikmat.

“ _Gamsahamnida, Kyuhyun-sshi._ ”

“Che. Kau membuatku merasa tua.”

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun meraih kotak bekal yang tergeletak di mejanya dan memakan onigiri yang tersisa –masih lapar rupanya. Kibum kembali ke mejanya dan kemudian berpangku tangan di sana.

...diam.

Ya, beginilah. _Awkward moment_ saat kau mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan tidak sengaja dan tak tahu harus mulai dari mana lagi.

“Kakakmu lucu,” Kibum memandangi kotak bekal yang sedang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Seumur-umur, dirinya selalu membawa kotak bekal tupperware yang tidak bergambar. Suatu kebetulan aneh saat ia menemukan seorang murid SMA yang terkesan cuek dan cool ternyata makan dengan tempat makan lucu bergambar kelinci di padang bunga.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum. Sedikit gurat bangga tersirat di sana. “Dia orang baik.”

Mungkin kakaknya memang suka benda lucu seperti kelinci-kelinci itu. Tapi membuat seorang Kyuhyun membawa tempat bekal seperti itu ke sekolah –kakaknya itu pasti bukan orang biasa. Oh, atau memang orang di sebelahnya ini yang terlalu cuek? —pikiran Kibum sibuk berkutat dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan _siapa-sebenarnya-kakak-Kyuhyun_.

“Cantik?”

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kecil. “Iya. Tapi sayangnya dia _namja._ ”

“Ah.. begitu?”

Kibum menyunggingkan cengiran kecil. Jadi ingin melihat sosoknya—seorang _namja_ yang lebih tua dari mereka, cantik, dan suka dengan kelinci di padang bunga. Mungkin ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun kapan-kapan. Belajar bersama, atau sekedar bermain PS..

Dan—oh, itu akan jadi kali pertama dalam hidupnya untuk bermain ke rumah seorang teman sekolah.

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak untuk mengambil onigiri yang masih tersisa di tempat bekalnya. Menyadari kalau masih cukup banyak jumlah yang masih ada di dalamnya, ia menyodorkan tempat bekal itu kepada Kibum dan tanpa ragu pemuda itu langsung mengambil satu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bawa PSP?”

Kibum mengangguk. “Ya, sekedar bawa untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi aku tak akan memainkannya ketika ada guru, seperti seseorang—“

“Tapi kau juga bermain handphone tadi!” Potong Kyuhyun sewot.

“—tentunya tidak seterang-terangan kau. Kalau tadi aku tidak membuatmu meletakkan PSP itu ke kolong meja, bisa-bisa sekarang ia sudah teronggok manis di lemari barang yang disita di ruang guru, tahu.”

Kyuhyun menggerutu—sambil dalam hati dengan tidak ikhlas berterimakasih pada orang di sebelahnya. Lagipula siapa yang tega melihat barang kesayangannya dipindahtangankan ke orang lain dan kemudian dipajang di sebuah lemari kaca tanpa siapapun boleh mengambil?

Kibum tertawa kecil. “Mari kita salahkan guru sejarah yang tidak mengambil metode yang lebih menyenangkan untuk belajar.”

Sang _maknae_ mengangguk antusias tanda setuju. Ia melirik tas Kibum yang masih sedikit terbuka dan tanpa ragu menyodorkan tangan untuk meraih PSP yang harusnya ada di dalam sana. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya—hey, bisakah paling tidak minta izin dulu? Tapi dibiarkannya _namja Cho_ itu mengutak-atik game console miliknya. seingat Kibum, ia tak pernah menyimpan hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk disimpan.

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan game kesukaannya di deretan game yang ada di PSP Kibum. Disorongkannya PSP di tangannya ke depan wajah pemiliknya.

“Ini. Mau _battle_?”

Kibum mendengus kecil. Namun sebuah seringai balasan menghiasi wajahnya.

 _“As you wish.”_

 ________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Aku pulang!”

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun bergerak lincah mengitari seluruh ruangan. Didapatinya kakak tertuanya sedang duduk di sofa—kedua mata _namja_ itu terarah ke TV di hadapannya. Cengiran khas Kyuhyun tersungging lebar. dengan terburu-buru Ia melepas sepatu, melempar tas dan jas dengan sembarang ke sudut ruangan dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

 _“Hyuuuung!”_

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Diajaknya _namja_ itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Leeteuk tersenyum menangkap sorot mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gembira—seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dituruti keinginannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita adik kecilnya yang satu ini.

 “Coba tebak,”

Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya dan membiarkan otaknya bekerja. “Hmm.. Nilai bagus?”

 _“Nah.”_

“Peringkat tertinggi?”

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Game PSP terbaru?”

Sang adik masih menggeleng kuat-kuat.

“Ditembak _yeoja_?”

Sebuah suara lain menyambar dari samping. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk. Ia menyunggingkan cengirannya—ikut menebak-nebak hal apa yang kiranya membuat Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Melihat gelengan sebagai respon dari sang adik, Donghae mengerutkan kening dan kembali memutar otak.

Senyum lebar itu masih menghiasi wajah sang _maknae_. “Ternyata ada maniak game lain seperti aku di kelas.”

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Maniak game? Mungkin orang di dunia yang suka bermain PSP banyak, tetapi Leeteuk tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu orang se maniak Kyuhyun dalam radius yang sedekat ini. Gurat antusias mulai muncul di wajah sang sulung.

“—Tapi dia pasti tidak se maniak kau, kan?”

Omongan Leeteuk yang baru saja akan terucap dipotong oleh celetukan dari Donghae. Wajahnya datar. _Namja_ itu bisa menangkap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang langsung menundukkan kepala selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab celetukan itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

“Tidak sih. Tapi setidaknya kami sama.”

...Kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringai kecil yang tersungging di wajah kakak keduanya tersebut.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun—ikut merasakan kegembiraan yang dibawa oleh adik bungsunya itu. “Kapan-kapan ajak main ke sini, _arra_? Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang bisa menandingimu bermain game.”

“Oh, kalau soal jago atau tidak, aku masih jauh lebih hebat, _hyung_.” Kyuhyun menyeringai bangga. “Oke. Nanti kuajak ia main.”

Dan satu pasang alat pendengar bereaksi mendengar kalimat tersebut. Mengantarkan gelombang suara untuk diproses ke pusat pikiran—memacu organ itu untuk otomatis menyusun rangkaian-rangkaian peristiwa yang perlahan tergambar jelas.

Seringai kecil itu lagi-lagi terhias di sana.

 _Here we go ; the next plan._

 **T** o **BeCont** inued

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun—ikut merasakan kegembiraan yang dibawa oleh adik bungsunya itu. “Kapan-kapan ajak main ke sini, arra? Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang bisa menandingimu bermain game.”
> 
> “Oh, kalau soal jago atau tidak, aku masih jauh lebih hebat, hyung.” Kyuhyun menyeringai bangga. “Oke. Nanti kuajak ia main.”
> 
> Dan satu pasang alat pendengar bereaksi mendengar kalimat tersebut. Mengantarkan gelombang suara untuk diproses ke pusat pikiran—memacu organ itu untuk otomatis menyusun rangkaian-rangkaian peristiwa yang perlahan tergambar jelas.
> 
> Seringai kecil itu lagi-lagi terhias di sana.
> 
> Here we go ; the next plan.

“Tunggu di sini ya, aku ambilkan minum dulu.”

Kibum mengangguk. Mendudukkan diri di sofa, kedua mata obsidiannya memperhatikan punggung si tuan rumah yang kemudian menghilang di belokan dapur. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

 _Well,_ hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari perdana dalam hidupnya dimana ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah teman sekelasnya.

Selang satu minggu setelah kepindahan tempat duduk ke sebelah bocah maniak game itu. Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu sebenarnya, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau kakaknya akan sangat senang apabila dirinya main ke rumah. Kibum tentu saja menolak dengan halus —punya tata krama macam apa dia, main berkunjung ke rumah orang yang baru dikenal. Waktu itu ia bahkan belum tahu Kyuhyun sebenarnya orang baik atau bukan.

Tapi waktu perlahan menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun memang benar-benar butuh teman. Kibum tahu bocah itu juga _introvert_ seperti dirinya –cenderung menyendiri dan kurang suka bergaul—, jadi ia tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya merasakan hal yang bisa dibilang jarang sekali dirasakan dalam hidupnya.

Karena Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ya, berteman memang menyenangkan. Dalam hati Kibum mengakui hal ini. Kyuhyun ternyata bukan orang se membosankan yang ia kira. Ada kalanya bocah itu bisa membuat suasana jadi sangat menyenangkan. Otak jahil dan imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi terkadang membuat Kibum tak bisa menebak lagi jalan pikiran orang itu.

Kyuhyun bisa menjadi anak yang sangat disegani –kalau ia mau. Dengan otak yang sangat encer dan tampang yang di atas rata-rata—bila ia membuka diri sedikit saja, bisa-bisa seantero sekolah langsung mengenali dirinya. Banyak orang yang tahu dia. Tetapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang _nerd_ yang biasa-biasa saja. Ya, sekali lagi, Kibum tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak itu.

Lamunan Kibum terpotong ketika dirasakannya kaca sedingin es menyentuh pipi kirinya. Kyuhyun nyengir. Pemuda itu meletakkan dua gelas limun dingin ke atas meja dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kibum –yang sibuk mengeringkan pipinya yang basah terkena embun es. _Namja_ Cho itu mengambil satu gelas dan membiarkan larutan limun itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa menit mereka diam – _awkward moment_ itu datang lagi. Ya, beginilah, Kibum dan Kyuhyun harus kemudian sama-sama memutar otak untuk mengusir atmosfer tidak menyenangkan itu. Satu minggu mengenal bukan jaminan mereka punya banyak stok _hal-hal –yang-menyenangkan-untuk-mengusir-awkward-moment-yang-tidak-menyenangkan._

“Rumahmu sepi.”

Ah, kali ini Kibum menyelamatkan suasana. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas.

“Orangtuaku kerja di luar kota. Dua _hyung_ ku masih belum pulang sepertinya.”

“Eh? Dua?” Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tak pernah tahu Kyuhyun punya dua kakak. Kyuhyun tak pernah memberitahu dirinya tentang ini. Setahu Kibum, berdasarkan pembicaraan yang telah mereka lakukan selama seminggu ini, Kyuhyun hanya menyebutkan satu macam kakak yang ada di rumahnya –walaupun tak pernah menyebutkan nama.

 _...aneh._

Kibum bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sekilas. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangan –mengaduk gelas limun yang ada di tangannya. “Hae _hyung_. Dia kelas 3 SMA sekarang, satu sekolah juga.”

“Kau tidak dekat?”

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. “Tidak sedekat dengan Teuki _hyung_.”

Merasa tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh, Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

“Cepat selesaikan istirahatmu, habis ini kita bisa langsung mengerjakan tugas Matematika.”

Satu alasan yang membuat Kibum mau untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun hari ini adalah untuk mengerjakan tugas Matematika bersama. Walaupun ia tahu pasti dirinya bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mengerjakan bersama dengan orang yang lebih ahli. Kyuhyun suka Matematika. Ia selalu aktif dalam pelajaran itu.

Kyuhyun protes. Ia meletakkan gelas limunnya yang sudah tiga per empat habis dan menggumam sebal. “Bukankah tujuan kau ke sini adalah mau bertanding game denganku?”

Satu catatan. Kyuhyun suka Matematika. Tapi ia juga cinta mati dengan game.

“Matematika dulu.”

“PS sudah menyala itu.”

“Matematika.”

“Kita tinggal jalan dan duduk di depan TV...”

 _“Cho Kyuhyun.”_

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. “Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi setelah itu game.”

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan. Walaupun dirinya bukan orang yang suka untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap layar dan bertarung –ia lebih suka tiduran di kasur dan membaca buku—tapi Kyuhyun adalah rival yang lumayan menyenangkan. Ambisi berlebihan anak itu untuk menang mau tak mau membuat Kibum terdorong untuk bermain dengan serius dan ingin mengalahkannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Diraihnya dua gelas limun yang ada di meja dan beranjak berdiri untuk meletakkannya di da—

DUAK.

“Auch!”

Posisi meja yang terlalu dekat agak kurang menguntungkan. Buru-buru Kyuhyun meletakkan dua gelas yang ada di tangannya dan duduk kembali –mengelus tulang keringnya yang terantuk ujung meja sambil menggerutu pelan. Kibum tertawa dalam hati. Menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan salep –yang ditolak dengan halus karena Kyuhyun sangat benci aromanya—Kibum akhirnya hanya memperhatikan dan sedikit meniup tulang kering itu –ya, memang sangat tidak membantu, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali—.

“Hati-hati lain kali.”

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Dengan perlahan ia geser meja itu menjauh sebelum berdiri dan beranjak untuk meletakkan gelas di dapur.

Sendiri lagi. Kibum memutar badannya untuk mengambil tas sekolah yang tergeletak di samping sofa. Diraihnya buku paket Matematika beserta buku catatan, juga kotak pensil. Tak lupa handphone dan earphone yang berada di bagian depan tas biru dongker miliknya.

Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja. 10 menit berlalu, dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari Kyuhyun akan muncul dari dapur. Menghembuskan napas bosan, ia akhirnya mulai membuka buku. Kedua obsidiannya menelusuri baris kata per kata yang ada di sana. Mencoba berkonsentrasi dan mulai menggoreskan pensil ke atas kertas dan mulai menghitung rumus.

Kegaduhan kecil tiba-tiba memecah keheningan –disusul dengan menyembulnya sebuah wajah yang Kibum kenal dari arah dapur.

“Ya, bantu aku.”

Kyuhyun datang dengan tangan penuh –tiga toples cemilan, satu kaleng biskuit, dan satu bungkusan permen ia bawa dengan susah payah. Kibum segera beranjak. Mengambil alih kaleng biskuit dan bungkusan permen dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan buku Matematika dari dalam tas. Mengambil pensil dari tempat pensil Kibum – _Namja_ Kim itu mengerinyitkan dahi melihat tingkah seenaknya Kyuhyun—dan kemudian membaca soal dari buku sembari mengambil alih satu toples cemilan dari atas meja.

Baru saja Kibum akan mengalihkan pandangannya kalau ia tidak menemukan sebuah garis merah pekat yang melintang di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Mengerinyitkan dahi, _namja_ itu perlahan menyentuhkan telunjuknya di sana –berusaha mencari tahu garis apa itu—dan bercak merah tersebut berpindah ke telunjuk miliknya.

“Kau berdarah?”

“Eh?”

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia mengusap pipi kanannya asal dengan lengan bajunya –tidakkah ia tahu sudah ada yang menciptakan benda bernama _tissue_? —dan menyeringai kecil melihat noda merah itu kini berbekas menodai bajunya. Acuh tak acuh ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke buku Matematika di hadapannya.

“Tadi tiba-tiba mimisan. Makanya lama.”

 _“Wae?”_

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, mimisan itu terjadi ketika ada benturan pada hidung, terdapat benda asing yang masuk ke hidung, atau karena perubahan tekanan udara. Dan dari tadi ia tak melihat ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun menabrak sesuatu, ataupun memergoki bocah itu sedang kelewat jahil hingga memasukkan benda aneh ke dalam hidungnya sendiri. Suhu udara juga baik-baik saja.

 _Atau..._

—Kibum menepis pikiran yang baru saja mampir jauh-jauh. Mencoba memfokuskan kembali pikirannya pada rumusan angka yang berjejer di buku di hadapannya. Lagipula, urusan apa dia kalau Kyuhyun mimisan? Kibum yakin bocah itu sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Suasana hening. Kalau saja otak yang sedang bekerja itu bisa menimbulkan suara, pastilah ruang tamu ini tak akan sesepi itu. Kedua pemuda di sana tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain –tapi tangan kanan mereka tak berhenti menulis rumusan angka-angka di dalam buku masing-masing.

Oh, dan sifat ambisius Kyuhyun lagi-lagi telah membuatnya mentargetkan dalam hati untuk menyelesaikan soal Matematika itu lebih dulu daripada Kibum.

“Aku pulang!”

“Sepatunya di sini saja kan?”

“Aku ambil giliran main paling pertama! Stick yang di kanan!”

“Ya, Lee Hyukjae! Lepas dulu sepatumu!”

Dan suara berisik derapan langkah kaki langsung membuyarkan seperangkat rumus-rumus yang berkuasa di otak Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedetik yang lalu. Keduanya spontan menoleh –menyaksikan satu orang tidak dikenal berlari masuk ke dalam rumah masih dengan sepatu di kakinya, mengambil posisi di depan TV, meraih stick PS dan nyengir lebar. Diikuti dengan satu orang lainnya berjalan cuek dengan pandangan fokus ke arah handphone di tangan –kaki _namja_ itu sudah menabrak beberapa barang—. Sang pemilik rumah mengikuti selang beberapa detik kemudian.

Si _namja-dengan-handphone-di-tangan_ langsung mendudukkan diri di depan TV. Menyender dan menaikkan kaki tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang masih juga terarah ke layar kotak di genggamannya. Sementara yang satu sudah sibuk mengganti kaset PS dengan semangat – _backsound intro_ pun terdengar beberapa menit kemudian.

“Hae! Sudah mulai!”

Dan satu kepala langsung menyembul dari balik dapur. Terbelalak kaget, sosok itu kemudian buru-buru keluar dari dapur sambil menggerutu pelan, mendudukkan diri di samping temannya –meninggalkan aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan di dalam dapur sana.

“Bisakah kau menunggu dulu? Aku lagi membuatkan minuman,”

Si bocah hiperaktif –yang belakangan diketahui bernama Eunhyuk—nyengir lebar. “Aah, minum nggak penting, aku mau buru-buru main dan mengalahkanmu!”

Donghae mendorong bahu Eunhyuk main-main sebelum beberapa detik kemudian dua pasang mata itu fokus ke layar TV. Eunhyuk memilih kategori sementara Donghae bangkit dan membesarkan volume TV sampai hampir full.

“Ya, kecilkan! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?”

Dan seruan protes dari yang terganggu pun terdengar sejurus kemudian. Tak suka, Heechul segera menaruh handphonenya dan merebut remote TV dari tangan Donghae –tidak menghiraukan gerutuan dari sang tuan rumah. Belum sempat _namja_ itu mengecilkan suaranya, Donghae dengan cepat memindahtangankan remote tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

“ _Andwae._ Aku mau volumenya segini.”

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya. Sejak kapan temannya itu jadi keras kepala begini? Tapi memang bukan tempatnya untuk balik membantah ketika ia sadar bahwa ini adalah rumah dari pemuda itu. Hak kuasa penuh memang ada di Donghae. Maka Heechul  hanya mendengus sebal dan membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari cemilan yang bisa dimakan.

Suara tembakan-tembakan virtual memantul di sepanjang dinding. Ditambah dengan volume yang disetel _full_ , tak heran bila kebisingan ini bisa terdengar sampai luar. Kibum menghela napas panjang –berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah laku orang-orang asing itu. Tak sadarkah mereka di sini ada dua orang yang sedang belajar? Dipasangnya earphone dan ia setel lagu dengan volume sekeras mungkin –sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena tetap tak bisa menandingi suara berisik dari arah TV.

Kibum menolehkan kepala ke arah teman sebelahnya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak terbaca. Pemuda itu tidak berusaha untuk fokus dan mengerjakan tugas –ia hanya memandang kosong pada TV dan dua orang yang sedang menguasai benda tersebut. Kibum tak bisa membaca ekspresi maupun pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Sorot mata bocah itu aneh. Entah –kesal? Marah? Kecewa? Sedih? Ingin ikut main?

“Ya, Donghae! Kenapa tak ada satupun cemilan di sini?”

Teriakan melengking terdengar dari arah dapur. Yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan alis –berusaha menjawab namun tetap fokus ke arah layar di hadapannya.

“Cari di meja ruang tamu!”

Gerutuan tak jelas terdengar seiring dengan melangkahnya Heechul ke arah ruang tamu. Ditemukannya dua pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan buku pelajaran yang terbuka di depan masing-masing. Ia geser pandangannya dan –ah, kedua obsidiannya menangkap tiga toples cemilan, satu kaleng biskuit dan satu bungkus permen. Cengiran terkembang di wajah Heechul.

“Yang ini?”

“Iya yang itu!”

“Bawa yang mana?”

“Semuanya sini!”

Dua orang itu saling bersahutan dengan suara keras –melawan efek suara dari game yang dimainkan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Heechul mengangkat bahu. Melirik sekilas pada dua pemuda sedang memandang padanya, ia kemudian meraup semua cemilan yang ada di meja dengan cuek dan melangkah meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun.

...Kosong. Yang tersisa di atas meja kini hanya dua buku paket Matematika yang terbuka lebar, dua buku tulis, dan satu tempat pensil.

“Mau pindah ke atas?”

Kibum mengangguk patuh. Ya, apa saja agar bisa menghindar dari tiga orang 'pengganggu' itu.

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Kamar Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sederhana. Biasanya kamar maniak game identik dengan berbagai macam gadget canggih yang bertebaran –apalagi Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang berasal dari golongan berada. Namun Kibum hanya bisa menemukan satu set ranjang, meja belajar dengan tumpukan buku berserakan, lemari baju, dan lampu tidur. Termasuk rapi untuk ukuran kamar seorang remaja laki-laki –apalagi maniak game.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya sementara Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menyalakan AC. Pemuda itu lalu menyeret dua meja pendek dan mendirikannya di tengah ruangan, menyediakan  tempat bagi mereka berdua untuk kembali belajar.

Buku Matematika terbuka kembali. Kyuhyun telah mengambil lagi satu pensil dari tempat alat tulis Kibum –kali ini Kibum protes, tapi yang mengambil hanya berpura-pura tidak dengar. Dan tak lama kemudian, keheningan lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya telah sibuk dengan angka-angka yang berseliweran di otak masing-masing.

5 menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun meletakkan pensilnya ke atas meja.

“Merasa ada yang aneh?”

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang berbeda dari biasanya.

“Kurang cemilan?”

“Bukan, bukan,” _namja_ Cho itu menggelengkan kepala. “Kita sedang belajar bersama kan? Yakin yang seperti ini yang dibilang belajar bersama? Ini sama saja seperti aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini sendirian,”

“Memang yang dibilang belajar bersama itu seperti apa?”

“Yaah..” Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Aku belum pernah. Tapi sepertinya beda dengan belajar sendiri –nggak seperti ini. Kau tahu?”

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Ia jujur kok. Baru pertama kali ini Kibum belajar bersama dengan teman –yang biasanya ia lakukan adalah mengurung diri di kamar dan membiarkan otaknya bekerja dalam keheningan. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, tinggal menggeser kursi ke meja sebelah dan bertanya pada _search engine_ yang ada di internet.

Ya, itu runtinitas Kibum hampir setiap malam.

Kadang ia bertanya –apakah Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama?

“...Jadi sekarang gimana?”

“Sudah sampai nomor berapa?”

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah buku tulisnya. “12. Tiga nomor lagi selesai. Kau?”

“11. Kita samakan dulu, baru nanti kerjakan sisanya. Tiga nomor lagi kita samakan setelah selesai.”

Sang _maknae_ mengangguk patuh. Digesernya buku tulis miliknya hingga sejajar dengan buku tulis Kibum –dan dua pasang bola mata itu mulai menelusuri angka demi angka yang tertera di sana. Meneliti jawaban satu sama lain sekaligus mendeteksi apabila ada yang berbeda –karena seharusnya jawaban mereka sama, mengingat keduanya mengerjakan latihan yang sama.

“...”

“...Jadi, ini yang namanya belajar bersama?”

 **T** o **BeCont** inued


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang maknae mengangguk patuh. Digesernya buku tulis miliknya hingga sejajar dengan buku tulis Kibum –dan dua pasang bola mata itu mulai menelusuri angka demi angka yang tertera di sana. Meneliti jawaban satu sama lain sekaligus mendeteksi apabila ada yang berbeda –karena seharusnya jawaban mereka sama, mengingat keduanya mengerjakan latihan yang sama.
> 
> “...”
> 
> “...Jadi, ini yang namanya belajar bersama?”

“Eh? Darimana kau dapat jawaban segini? Kita beda,”  


Telunjuk Kyuhyun berhenti pada salah satu nomor yang ada di buku Kibum. Dipastikannya hasil akhir yang dihitung oleh temannya itu berbeda dengan miliknya. Yang diajak berbicara segera mengalihkan pandangan dan ikut melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh orang yang di sebelahnya.  


“Ah, iya beda. Siapa yang salah? Aku atau kau?”  


Sang maknae memasang tampang serius. Ia mengambil alih kedua buku tulis itu hingga berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan cekatan, kedua bola mata obsidian miliknya menelusuri uraian jawaban dari kedua buku tersebut –mencoba mendeteksi perbedaan yang ada di cara pengerjaan dan berpengaruh pada hasil akhir.  


30 detik berlalu. Kibum masih menunggu dengan sabar ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun berhenti membaca. Ia memperhatikan kedua mata bocah itu yang bergerak bolak balik dari buku yang kiri ke yang kanan –sepertinya berusaha memastikan kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun segera menggeser kedua buku di hadapannya ke tengah dan menunjuk ke arah clue yang ia temukan.  


“Nah, ini. Kita beda di sini.”  


Kibum melirik memastikan. Iya, beda. Diraihnya buku paket Matematika miliknya dan kemudian mulai mencari contoh soal yang modelnya sama. Setelah ketemu, ia meletakkan buku paketnya ke tengah dan menunjukkan apa yang ia temukan.  


“Harusnya caranya seperti ini.”  


Mencoba fokus, Kyuhyun mendekatkan pandangannya dan membaca kembali baris demi baris cara yang tertera di buku paket untuk menyelesaikan soal model tersebut, sebelum sejurus kemudian kembali membaca buku catatan.  


Dan cengiran lebar terpampang beberapa detik kemudian.  


“Aku yang salah. Mana penghapus!” dengan seenaknya namja itu meraih tempat pensil Kibum, mengacak isinya beberapa detik sebelum mengambil penghapus dari dalam sana. Namun belum selesai menghapus, Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengerutkan kening. Dibacanya lagi deretan angka itu dari atas sampai bawah—  


“Aku benar kok. Yang ini memang harusnya seperti ini. Lalu salahnya apa? Geez.”  


Penasaran, Kibum mengambil alih buku yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Dibacanya runtutan angka itu dari awal sampai akhir sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arah buku paket untuk mencocokkan hasil pekerjaan temannya tersebut.  


“Nggak lah. Yang ini itu harusnya... —“  


Dan lima menit berikutnya mereka habiskan untuk saling berdebat satu sama lain tentang siapa-yang-sebenarnya-salah-dan-harusnya-seperti-apa. Menyadari kalau telah membuang waktunya sia-sia, Kibum akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengambil satu lembar kertas kosong dan meletakkannya di tengah.  


“Ayo kerjakan lagi. Kita mulai dari awal.”  


Tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan cekatan menulis langkah demi langkah cara pengerjaan soal tersebut. Dua pasang mata fokus pada angka-angka yang tertulis di lembaran putih di antara mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengoreksi dan menambahkan –dan juga berkomentar tidak penting—tentang apa yang Kibum tulis. Dua menit berlalu dan mereka akhirnya menemukan hasil akhir. Dicocokkannya hasil tersebut dengan buku masing-masing sebelum akhirnya dua pasang mata obsidian itu saling berpandangan dan melempar cengiran satu sama lain.  


“Jadi, dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, ternyata kita sama-sama salah ya?”  


Kibum hanya mendengus geli. Ekor matanya memandang tangan orang di hadapannya yang sudah siap mengambil penghapus yang tergeletak di tengah meja –spontan namja itu langsung mengambil alih hak milik penghapus tersebut sebelum didahului oleh orang-yang-mengambil-isi-tempat-pensilnya-sedari-tadi.  


“Aku duluan yang pakai.”  


Dan cengiran lebar lagi-lagi mampir di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia berjanji akan membeli tempat pensil beserta isi yang selengkap-lengkapnya lain kali.  


Lima belas menit selanjutnya dilakukan dengan pengerjaan 3 soal terakhir –yang notabene lebih rumit dari yang lain. Soal-soal susah memang sengaja diletakkan di paling akhir. Cekcok kecil terdengar saat keduanya berusaha mengerjakan soal itu sendiri-sendiri dan berakhir pada jawaban yang berbeda. Kali ini inisiatif Kyuhyun lah untuk mengambil satu kertas baru dan menghitung dari awal bersama-sama.  


Tiga soal itu selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya.  


Kyuhyun merenggangkan ototnya –cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Tak ada salahnya ternyata mengundang Kibum untuk datang dan mengerjakan soal bersama. Kalau mengerjakan sendiri, bisa dipastikan nilai sempurna lepas dari tangannya. Kyuhyun memang agak ceroboh dalam hal yang satu ini. Walaupun cerdas, tetapi ia sering tak teliti dan terburu-buru. Sementara Kibum –yang tidak se jenius Kyuhyun dalam hal ini—cenderung kalem dan mengerjakan soal dengan sangat teliti.  


Kalau ini yang namanya belajar bersama, Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan untuk melakukannya lagi lain waktu.  


Kibum merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda di depannya yang dengan segera membereskan buku yang berserakan dan melipat meja untuk kemudian diletakkan kembali di tempatnya. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan bergegas keluar.  


“Ayo! Kau kan janji mau tanding denganku!”  


Suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan –sebelum gedebuk suara ketika turun tangga terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Kibum menghela napas. Bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar? Kamar Kyuhyun nyaman. Dingin. Sentuhan lembut pendingin ruangan yang menerpa wajah membuat dirinya terlalu berat untuk membuka mata. Kibum kira Kyuhyun bisa menunggu barang 15 menit.. —  


—“Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?”  


Sayangnya, ternyata tidak.  


Kibum menoleh malas pada kepala yang menyembul di balik pintu.  


“Bukankah masih dipakai kakakmu?”  


Merasakan perubahan kecil pada mimik wajah Kyuhyun, Kibum menaikkan alisnya. Benar kan?  


“Ah, bisa diatur. Yang penting turun dulu. Ayo!”  


Sang maknae melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar dan menarik kedua tangan Kibum untuk bangun. Malas-malasan, yang ditarik akhirnya pasrah dan berdiri. Kibum mengacak rambutnya yang sudah lumayan berantakan. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh di depan –turun tangga dengan semangat.  


Suara tembakan virtual menyambut keduanya di lantai bawah. Kedua orang itu masih main rupanya. Obsidian Kibum menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruangan –tidak ada yang berubah. Paling hanya toples cemilan yang isinya sudah habis setengah. Dan sepertinya  


kedua orang yang main PS itu masih asyik dengan dunianya.  


Mendadak rasa kering hinggap di tenggorokan –dan Kibum izin untuk mengambil air minum di dapur beberapa saat kemudian. Menanggapi anggukan dari sang tuan rumah, pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke ruangan dimana Kyuhyun mengambil cemilan beberapa jam yang lalu –yang ia yakini adalah dapur.  


Ia melongok –mendapati sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan peralatan memasak di bagian kiri dan sebuah meja makan kecil di bagian lain. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Peralatan di sana terbilang lengkap –Kibum baru ingat kakak Kyuhyun yang pertama katanya senang memasak. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dan mengambil dua buah gelas. Hendak berbalik dan mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air dingin, ia berpapasan dengan salah satu teman kakak Kyuhyun.  


Mereka saling mengangguk satu sama lain –tidak berniat untuk saling menyapa. Kibum meneruskan langkahnya ke arah lemari es dan menuangkan air putih dingin ke dua gelas yang ia bawa, sementara Heechul membuka-buka lemari –sepertinya mencari cemilan lagi untuk dimakan.  


“Jadi kau adiknya Donghae?”  


Kibum menghentikan kegiatan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari orang di belakangnya. ia mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng pelan.  


“Bukan. Aku hanya temannya,”  


“Ah, begitu?”  


Heechul telah menemukan cemilannya. Ia menutup lemari-lemari yang terbuka, meraup dua buah toples dari sana dan melenggang santai meninggalkan dapur.  


“Hae tak pernah bilang ia punya adik,”  


Kalimat yang diucapkan sambil lalu tetapi membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya sekali lagi. Otaknya bekerja cepat. Dahinya berkerut.  


 _Ada apa?_

\------

Kibum kembali dari dapur beberapa menit kemudian dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan pelan menuju dua pemuda yang sedang bermain di depan sana. Meletakkan dua gelas air minum yang ia bawa, Kibum kemudian menyenderkan punggung ke dinding. Mengamati.  


Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang kakaknya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan menepuk pelan baru kiri Donghae.  


“Hyung,”  


Entah ada yang salah dengan syaraf sentuhan yang ada di sana, tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak merespon. Pandangannya fokus ke layar TV, tidak bergerak bahkan sejengkal pun dari tokoh yang sedang ia mainkan.  
Kyuhyun menggoyang bahu Donghae lebih keras.

“Hae hyung,”  


Kali ini Donghae merespon –tapi dengan menampik tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya, dan melanjutkan permainan dengan acuh. Sang adik tertegun sesaat. Kibum bisa melihat gestur tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendadak menjadi kaku. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, namja Kim itu mengerutkan kening. Tidak berniat mengganggu apa yang sedang ada di hadapannya.  


“Hyu—“  


“Wae, Kyu? Jangan ganggu, aku lagi serius.”  


Donghae mengeraskan suara. Ketus.  


“Boleh gantian, hyung? Aku mau main juga,”  


Suara Kyuhyun terdengar samar-samar –tapi yang mengamati bisa menangkap gelombang transversal itu walau sangat kecil –ia yakin ini adalah intonasi Kyuhyun yang biasanya, tapi tertutup oleh bisingnya sound effect di game yang sedang dimainkan. Tidak ada respon dari Donghae. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggoyang bahu kakaknya.  


Dan tangannya lagi-lagi tersingkirkan dengan cepat.  


“Apa sih? Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu.”  


Bohong. Kibum menyeringai dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari sana saja terdengar, tak mungkin tidak dari jarak yang hanya segitu.  


“Aku mau pinjam PS nya, hyung!”  


Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya.  


“Apa? Tak jelas!”  


“Pinjam PS!”  


“HAH? APA?”  


 **“PINJAM PS!”**   


Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak untuk menjawab. Donghae diam. Kibum yakin –sedari tadi—pasti namja itu sudah menangkap apa maksud dari Kyuhyun. Obsidian pemuda itu tak lepas mengamati kakak-beradik yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Donghae. Kyuhyun juga berhenti berbicara –ia tahu kakaknya sudah mengerti apa yang diutarakan olehnya.  


Dua menit –dan tidak ada respon sama sekali.  


Kyuhyun menyentuhkan telapaknya di bahu Donghae sekali lagi,  


“Hyu—“  


“Tidak.”  


Kibum mengerutkan kening. Hah? Apa katanya? Kibum yakin mendengar sesuatu –karena kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya dalam diam. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melawan? Dengan karakter macam Kyuhyun, harusnya ia bertindak sesuatu –mereset game itu dari awal, merebut stick PS, mencabut steker, atau apalah—. Tapi yang Kibum lihat hanya anggukan kecil dan senyum sekilas –dan setelah itu menyerah.  


“Sepertinya kita hanya bisa main di PSP seperti biasa. Maaf ya,”  


Yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh, Kibum kemudian mengikuti sang tuan rumah yang berjalan ke atas untuk kembali ke kamar.  


“Masih mau main?”  


Pertanyaan yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan sekilas dari Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangkat bahu. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menuruti kemauan temannya yang satu itu. Penasaran? Ya. Sudah tak terhitung pertanyaan yang sedari tadi lalu lalang di otaknya. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan temannya yang satu itu –banyak hal yang tidak beres. Dan bukan Kibum namanya kalau tidak mencari tahu apa itu.  


Tapi –untuk kali ini—mungkin memang sebaiknya diam.

\----- 

Well, mungkin bagi Kibum tak ada salahnya untuk tidak bermain PS di bawah. Kamar Kyuhyun jauh lebih nyaman. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur sementara Kyuhyun mengambil PSP –oh, lagi-lagi dia mengacak tas orang tanpa izin.  


Kyuhyun menyerahkan PSP yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanan sebelum kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur. Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada game console miliknya. Malas-malasan, Kibum memutar posisi tubuh menjadi terlentang dan ikut mengaktifkan benda yang ada di tangannya.  


Permainan itu berlangsung dalam diam. Kalau boleh jujur –Kibum bosan. Ia sesekali melirik pada Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya namja itu juga tak ingin menghentikan permainan –walau entah kenapa sorot mata ambisius yang selama ini Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat bertanding game meredup. Tak terlihat. Hanya ada wajah datar di sana.  


Kibum menghela napas. Ini sih namanya membuang waktu. Beranjak bangun, ia meletakkan PSP yang ada di genggamannya dan menepuk kaki Kyuhyun pelan.  


“Bagaima—“  


—“AUCH!”  


Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun akan tepukannya yang terbilang sangat berlebihan dari biasa. Hanya disentuh sedikit kan? Dalihnya dalam hati. Sorot mata panik tergambar samar di wajahnya saat dilihat Kyuhyun meringkuk di kasur, menyembunyikan kepala sambil memegangi kakinya.  


“Kyu..?”  


Pelan, Kibum menyentuh bahu temannya. Dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk duduk –keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis maknae itu. Kibum menyodorkan segelas air minum yang ia bawa dari bawah. Menunggu Kyuhyun sampai lebih tenang, Kibum kemudian perlahan menggulung celana panjang temannya itu untuk melihat apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu kesakitan.  


Dan sebuah memar keunguan terlihat jelas di sana. Bentuknya oval, dengan lebar hampir 3 cm dan panjang tiga kalinya. Terbilang besar untuk sebuah memar yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kibum mengerutkan kening. Ia yakin luka dalam itu belum ada begitu lama. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa bisa menyebabkan memar sampai sebesar ini –ia yakin bukan karena tepukan pelannya beberapa menit yang lalu—, dan mengapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi.  


“Kau kenapa?”  


Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu. Sejak kapan memar itu ada di sana? Mengingat Kyuhyun baru merasakan sakitnya baru-baru tadi, harusnya memar itu belum lama munculnya. Tapi ia tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan memar sebesar itu.  


“Mungkin karena terantuk ujung meja tadi siang,”  


“Sebegitu sakit memang?”  


Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Yang itu sebenarnya memang hanya sakit biasa –bukan hal yang sekiranya mungkin untuk menyebabkan memar sebesar ini.  


Lalu karena apa..?  


Kibum berinisiatif untuk mengambil obat yang bisa dioleskan untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka dalam tersebut. Setelah bertanya dimana sang tuan rumah menyimpan obat-obatan, Kibum menghilang dan kembali 5 menit kemudian. Dengan perlahan ia membantu mengoleskan obat tersebut –sehalus mungkin agar tidak menekan memar itu terlalu keras. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir menahan sakit. Semoga memar ini cepat sembuh, batinnya dalam hati.  


Lalu kemudian diam. Kyuhyun tak berniat buka suara dan Kibum juga hanya duduk bersender di dinding. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dalam kesunyian kalau saja tak terdengar seruan dari lantai bawah.  


Dan Kibum bisa menangkap perubahan mimik muka Kyuhyun setelah mendengar seruan tadi. Wajah itu kembali hidup. Binar mata maknae itu muncul kembali. Cengiran terkembang di wajahnya dan ia langsung bangkit, berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu.  


“Ayo ke bawah! Teuki hyung sudah pulang!”

\------

Hal pertama yang Leeteuk tangkap saat masuk ke rumah adalah suasana yang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan, ada orang-orang lain selain dua adiknya yang sedang berada di rumah itu –entah dimana. Walaupun agak terganggu dengan suara PS yang sangat keras –tadinya itu ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun—Leeteuk tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya.  


Ia berkerut heran saat didapatinya Donghae dan satu-orang-temannya-entah-siapa yang menguasai game console tersebut. Leeteuk mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atas karpet dan mengecilkan suaranya –entah apa yang Donghae pikirkan hingga menyetel suara sekeras itu. Bukankah mengganggu tetangga? Batinnya pelan.  


Menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan tersebut, Donghae mempause game yang sedang ia mainkan dan menoleh ke belakang.  
Cengiran lebar tersungging di wajahnya saat mendapati kakak sulungnya melambaikan tangan pelan di sana. Ia spontan meletakkan stick PS di genggamannya dan menyongsong kedatangan pemuda tersebut.  


“Hyuung! Bawa makanan ya? Kebetulan, aku lapar. Ah, kenalkan, yang itu Heechul, itu Eunhyuk si monyet. Teman sekelasku.”  


Leeteuk tertawa kecil saat gerutuan protes terdengar dari namja yang masih duduk di depan TV. _Apa maksudnya dengan ‘monyet’ di belakang namaku?_ Batin Eunhyuk sebal. Donghae tak peduli. Ia mengambil alih kantung plastik yang dibawa kakaknya dan mengintip –terlihat delapan buah sterofoam berisi makanan tertumpuk di sana. Ia menyeringai dan bersiul pelan. Perutnya akan berpesta hari ini. Ia kemudian melangkah untuk membawa plastik itu ke dapur untuk disiapkan.  


“Hae, tunggu!”  


Seruan Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae menoleh sekilas.  


“Wae?”  


“Kyu mana?”  


Donghae mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur.  


Menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae benar-benar tak tahu menahu, Leeteuk kemudian melangkah ke dekat tangga dan berseru ke atas.  


“Kyu! Kau di atas? Aku bawa makanan!”  


TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hae, tunggu!”
> 
> Seruan Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae menoleh sekilas.
> 
> “Wae?”
> 
> “Kyu mana?”
> 
> Donghae mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur.
> 
> Menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae benar-benar tak tahu menahu, Leeteuk kemudian melangkah ke dekat tangga dan berseru ke atas.
> 
> “Kyu! Kau di atas? Aku bawa makanan!”

Suara dengungan dari mesin terbang raksasa hanyalah satu-satunya pemecah keheningan malam itu. Gelap. Lampu-lampu sengaja dimatikan oleh pihak operator untuk menyediakan ruang yang nyaman bagi para penumpang yang ingin beristirahat. Jejeran kursi kini tak terlihat rapi –ada beberapa yang didorong ke belakang. Puluhan nyawa tertidur pulas di sana. Dengan selimut biru muda yang bergerak naik turun seirama napas mereka.

Kota hanya terlihat seperti ribuan lampu kecil kelap-kelip, sesekali ditutupi oleh bentangan awan malam. Pesawat kini tengah terbang di ketinggian di atas kapas angkasa. Konstellasi bintang bisa terlihat jelas dari jendela. Bertaburan di kain biru tua di atas sana, menemani sang dewi malam yang bersinar anggun di salah satu ujungnya.

Pesawat akan mendarat setengah jam lagi. Leeteuk menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia duduk berpangku tangan –pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya –menghilangkan lapisan bening di sana sebelum jatuh membentuk butiran air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Diam.

 _Namja_ di sebelah Leeteuk duduk dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia mengubah posisi duduk, menaikkan kaki, memundurkan kursi, namun tak juga menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan berkali-kali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ya, ia juga sama –bengkak itu juga bertengger di wajahnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu masih merah. Ia menggerutu pelan. Merutuki kursi pesawat yang entah kenapa jadi begitu kecil, keras dan tidak nyaman, serta pesawat mereka yang tidak kunjung sampai di tujuan.

Yang duduk di bangku paling kanan juga tak bersuara. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Tak berniat mengusik kedua orang di sebelah kirinya. Wajah pemuda itu sepucat es. Sama sekali tak ada gurat kemerahan ataupun bengkak di matanya. Yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dan tak terbaca.

Ya, tak ada yang tak kaget dengan berita malam ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sore itu Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun beserta orang-orang yang bertandang ke rumah mereka masih duduk membentuk satu lingkaran di ruang tengah, menikmati cemilan yang -untungnya—dibeli dengan jumlah cukup banyak oleh Leeteuk. Mereka bersenda gurau bersama. Apalagi ketika Leeteuk mulai menceritakan kelakuan konyol adik-adiknya saat masih kecil dulu –yang disambut dengan gelak tawa seisi ruangan beserta cubitan tak suka dari yang bersangkutan.

Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Heechul pulang menjelang malam –mereka berjanji akan main lagi kapan-kapan. Meninggalkan satu ruangan berantakan penuh bungkus-bungkus cemilan dan kotak makanan. Leeteuk segera bertindak –memerintahkan kedua adiknya untuk beres-beres sebelum mereka kabur duluan ke kamar. Alhasil, setengah jam kemudian dihabiskan oleh kakak beradik itu untuk membereskan ruang tengah –entah apa yang tadi mereka lakukan sampai jadi seberantakan itu.

Leeteuk menghidupkan televisi. Ia setel saluran berita dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan laporan-laporan terkini sembari tangannya masih dengan cekatan membereskan barang-barang. Kyuhyun dan Donghae acuh tak acuh –kalau Leeteuk menyetel saluran kartun, mereka baru akan dengan senang hati mempercepat intensitas membereskan ruangannya dan berebut duduk di sofa.

Setelah beberapa iklan komersial, sang penyiar berita terlihat di layar TV.

 _“Berita pertama. Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat di daerah Cheongju beberapa jam yang lalu. Diperkirakan adanya kerusakan pada mesin sehingga menyebabkan turbin pesawat bagian kanan mati dan pesawat kehilangan keseimbangan....”_

Leeteuk mengambil kotak-kotak makanan yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

 _“....pesawat itu bernomor penerbangan B32 DG yang akan menuju Daegu. Mengalami kecelakaan setengah jam setelah keberangkatan, dengan ketinggian 28.000 kaki di atas udara....”_

Sang sulung mengerinyitkan dahi. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya.

 _Tunggu._

 _Ia kenal nomor penerbangan itu._

Wajahnya memucat. Dengan segera Leeteuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berlari menuju meja ruang tamu untuk mengambil handphone –meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang saling memandang heran. __

_“Pesawat terjun bebas. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Sisanya terjebak di pesawat dan ikut meledak ketika badan pesawat jatuh menyentuh sebuah taman di tengah kota....”_

Bola mata obsidian itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia membuka inbox handphone dan mencari pesan singkat dari ayahnya. Pesan berisi nomor pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi, sekaligus menjadi nomor pesawat untuk pulang agar ketiga anaknya bisa ikut menjemput di bandara.

 _“Diperkirakan semua penumpang yang tak bisa menyelamatkan diri meninggal di tempat....”_

‘B32 DG’

 _Sama._

Leeteuk terduduk lemas. Wajahnya pucat.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kakaknya. Mereka menyentuh bahu Leeteuk yang gemetar.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa?”

 _“...masih diadakan pencarian dan evakuasi para penumpang yang tertimbun puing-puing pesawat. Semua dilarikan ke rumah sakit....”_

“Pesawat yang ditumpangi _Appa_ dan _Umma_ , jatuh...”

 

\----------

 

 

Telepon berdering beberapa saat kemudian. Leeteuk masih tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya – _namja_ itu hanya diam terpaku. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Donghae memeluk _hyung_ nya itu erat, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Diusap-usapnya punggung sang kakak yang gemetar. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang juga sudah mulai melapisi bening kornea matanya. Kyuhyun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk berdiri dan mengangkat telepon. Benar saja, berita pemberitahuan dari bandara baru datang. Mereka meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan mengabarkan kalau para korban kecelakaan kini berada di _Cheongju_ Hospital.

Donghae terdiam sesaat ketika Kyuhyun memberitahu tentang apa yang ia dapat dari telepon. Ia menggerutu pelan. Bagaimana? Ia tahu, mereka bertiga harus –tidak boleh tidak—datang untuk orang tua mereka. Tapi tempat yang sangat jauh membuat _namja_ itu harus berpikir dua kali. Bagaimana sampai dengan cepat? Naik kereta, ia yakin pasti baru besok atau lusa sampai. Tapi pesawat...?

Donghae memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan bertanya. Bagaimana sebaiknya? Sementara sang kakak hanya diam tak menanggapi dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

“Cepat siap-siap. Kita ambil pesawat pertama yang berangkat besok.”

 

\----------

 

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya mendarat setengah jam kemudian. Ketiganya bergegas untuk keluar dari pesawat dan menuju ke tempat pengambilan barang. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya, mereka lalu menaiki bus kota untuk menuju ke rumah sakit yang dituju. Baik Leeteuk, Donghae maupun Kyuhyun buta dengan kota tersebut. Mereka belum pernah berpergian sejauh ini. Beruntung orang-orang kota itu dengan baik hatinya menjawab ketika Leeteuk menanyakan arah menuju rumah sakit Cheongju.

Tidak ada rasa cemas akan tersasar di sebuah tempat atau menaiki bus yang salah seperti orang-orang asing pada umumnya. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah mereka secepatnya. Tak ada yang lain. Ketiganya tetap tidak saling berkomunikasi, tidak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Keadaan mereka kini sudah lebih tenang daripada beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang masih tersisa hanyalah mata yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah.

Nasib baik sedang berpihak –jarak antara bandara dan rumah sakit tidak begitu jauh rupanya. Hanya sekitar lima belas menit ditempuh menggunakan bus kota. Setelah membayar, ketiganya bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang cukup besar itu.

Cukup banyak orang di sana. Dan hampir semuanya memasang wajah yang dirundung kesedihan. Leeteuk mengambil napas panjang. Ia tahu, tak ada yang bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut kemarin. Dipastikan semuanya.... sulung itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan bulir air mata yang hampir jatuh kembali. Sudah begitu dekat dengan kedua orang tua mereka –tapi entah mengapa, makin serasa sesak di dada. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosi. Bagaimana bisa menenangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun apabila ia tak bisa menenangkan diri sendiri?

Wanita di meja resepsionis menunjukkan ruangan tempat korban kecelakaan pesawat dibaringkan setelah sebelumnya meminta data diri dari Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menemukan ruangan itu. Melihat ada seorang berpakaian jas dokter di dekat pintunya, Leeteuk kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengajak berbicara sebentar sebelum meminta izin untuk masuk.

Ruangan terbuka –dan bau amis darah menguar memenuhi udara. Sang dokter membimbing ketiga bersaudara itu ke bagian kanan ruangan. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia kini dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tak bernyawa. Rasa panas itu kembali menjalar –dan butir air mata pun jatuh lagi.

Kedua orang tuanya termasuk ke dalam kumpulan orang-orang tak bernyawa ini.

Memang tak ada yang bisa melawan kehendak Yang Di Atas Sana. Baik Leeteuk, Donghae maupun Kyuhyun, tak ada yang punya firasat aneh tentang hal ini. Semuanya terjadi seperti biasa. Mengalir seperti air. Walaupun berpuluh-puluh orang telah pergi meninggalkan dunia kemarin malam, tapi kehidupan akan terus berlanjut. Tak akan berhenti. Selalu berputar.

Begitu juga dengan ketiga bersaudara ini. Mereka tahu, hidup akan terus berlanjut, dengan atau tanpa belaian kasih kedua orang tua.

Sang dokter berhenti tepat di antara dua tubuh yang terbaring di atas meja. Tertutupi kain. Diam. Kaku. Kyuhyun mengenali papan nama kedua orang tersebut. Perlahan, _maknae_ itu menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi kedua jasad itu.

Wajah itu masih sama seperti yang mereka lihat beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi kini tertidur. Tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Dan butiran air mata tak dapat lagi terbendung. Donghae tergugu. Sang dokter mengusap bahunya. Leeteuk perlahan berjalan mendekat menuju salah satu jasad tersebut. Ia menyentuh tangan wanita di hadapannya. Dingin. Sang sulung duduk berlutut, mengamit tangan kaku tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam genggamannya. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan tangan itu ke pipinya yang basah.

“ _Umma_ , ini Jungsoo...”

Dirasakannya sentuhan lembut tangan itu. Masih sama. Tapi tanpa kehangatan.

Bulir air mata kembali menetes.

“ _Mianhae_...”

Leeteuk tertunduk. Pemuda itu tahu, ia sedang berbicara kepada orang yang sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk bisa mendengar dan merespon kata-katanya. Leeteuk tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya terdiam –sambil tetap menempelkan punggung tangan ibunya di pipi. Batinnya berkecamuk. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ pada mereka berdua. Begitu juga dengan kedua adiknya. Kedua orang tua mereka pergi pagi-pagi buta.

Donghae memandang kabur pada kedua sosok di hadapannya. Kedua obsidian itu berkaca-kaca.

“ _Appa_ , bagaimana janjimu untuk makan bersama besok malam, setelah kami menjemputmu dan _Umma_ di bandara?”

Ia tersenyum getir.

Kini dua bangku di meja makan mereka akan selalu kosong. Tak akan pernah terisi lagi.

Donghae mengelus pelan wajah dingin ayahnya. Merasakan kulit-kulit yang sudah mulai kasar itu bergesekan dengan indera peraba di ujung jarinya. Dingin.

“Aku akan selalu menjadi laki-laki hebat seperti yang _Appa_ ajarkan,

“Yang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang lain..”

Di belakang mereka, sang _maknae_ berdiri dalam diam. Memandang kedua sosok yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Ia merinding. Merasakan getaran dan himpitan aneh di dadanya. Perlahan wajah pucat itu mulai memanas. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan –mengusap air mata yang akhirnya meleleh membasahi pipinya.

Kamar terbesar di rumah mereka itu kini akan selalu kosong. Seruan wanita dari lantai bawah yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam –walaupun hanya tiga bulan sekali—tak akan pernah terdengar lagi.

Obsidian itu sayu. Tapi seulas senyum kecil tersungging di sana. Tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat menggenggam erat dinginnya tangan kedua jasad itu. Dikecupnya kedua punggung tangan itu pelan.

“Doakan kami agar selalu menjadi anak baik. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian dari sini..

“Selamat tinggal.. Kami selalu sayang kalian...”

 

\----------

 

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat. Sanak saudara berdatangan dari berbagai tempat. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak dikenali oleh Leeteuk, Donghae, maupun Kyuhyun. Koneksi kedua orang tuanya yang sangat luas membuat nama mereka dikenal oleh begitu banyak perusahaan. Semuanya memberikan ucapan bela sungkawa dan menyemangati ketiga pemuda yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menawarkan Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Leeteuk tak menanggapi. Ia tak mau memikirkan apapun sekarang.

Ya, ia sadar. Roda kehidupan akan terus berputar. Dan tanggung jawabnya kini menjadi sangat besar. Dua remaja SMA itu kini berada dalam genggamannya. Sudah tugasnya untuk membimbing mereka untuk selalu menjadi anak yang baik seperti ayah dan ibu mereka bilang. Sebagai yang paling tua, dan yang paling menyayangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Ia tak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu adik-adiknya.

Kyuhyun seakan mengetahui apa yang Leeteuk pikirkan. _Maknae_ itu menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan memeluk kakaknya itu dengan sayang.

“Tenang, _hyung_. Aku dan Hae _hyung_ akan selalu jadi anak baik kok.”

Donghae mengangguk dari belakang sambil mengacungkan jempol, membenarkan perkataan adiknya. Cengiran khas menghiasi wajah itu.

Dan _angelic smile_ tersungging di wajah Leeteuk melihat tingkah mereka. Ya, adik-adiknya memang sudah dewasa. Bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah saatnya mereka belajar untuk bertanggungjawab.

Namun bagaimanapun, Leeteuk akan selalu ada bagi mereka. Di samping keduanya.

 

\----------

 

Leeteuk memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang hari itu. Mereka masih kelelahan. Setelah mendapat rekomendasi tempat untuk menginap dari beberapa kenalan orang tuanya –bahkan ada beberapa yang langsung menawarkan untuk naik ke mobil mereka dan singgah ke rumahnya—, ketiganya menemukan sebuah tempat menginap yang nyaman. Terletak di pinggiran kota, namun akses ke bandara mudah dan terjangkau.

Donghae merebahkan diri ke kasur setelah sampai dan langsung tertidur sejurus kemudian. Ya, menangis memang bisa membuat siapapun kelelahan. Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku agak serampangan adiknya tersebut. Ia bahkan belum ganti baju –setelan jas hitam dan resmi, lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu fantovel masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Sang kakak akhirnya hanya melepas alas kaki Donghae dan menyelimuti adiknya tersebut, lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Ia juga butuh istirahat. Leeteuk melepas alas kaki dan melonggarkan dasinya. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke dalam kamar kalau saja tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas sofa. Diam. Pandangan _namja_ itu menerawang ke depan. Ia juga belum mengganti pakaian sama sekali. Mengerinyitkan dahi, Leeteuk mengubah arah langkah menuju sofa dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Ia mengelus pundak adiknya itu pelan. “ _Gwaenchana_ , Kyu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau butuh istirahat. Ayo, ke kamar.”

Tapi Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam ketika Leeteuk mengamit tangannya dan hendak menuntun ke kamar. Tidak mau mengikuti langkahnya. Alhasil, Leeteuk kembali duduk sambil memandang heran raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kosong dan datar.

“Ada apa?”

“Aku jahat ya, _hyung_.”

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening.

“Maksudmu?”

“Jujur saja, _hyung_. Aku jahat ya.”

Leeteuk memutar posisi duduknya. Kini ia memandang lurus pada Kyuhyun yang masih juga tak mau membalas tatapan matanya. Maknae itu tetap menerawang ke depan.

“Jelaskan padaku. Ada apa?”

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

“Aku... Aku nggak merasakan apapun begitu tahu kalau _Umma_ dan _Appa_ kecelakaan. Aku sedih melihat Teuki _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ menangis. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku nggak menangis buat _Appa_ dan _Umma_..”

Leeteuk tertegun. Ia terdiam.

“ _Hyung_...”

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah, berhadapan dengan Leeteuk. Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap lurus, menghunjam ke dalam mata kakak sulungnya itu. Meminta jawaban. Mencari penjelasan.

“Apa aku nggak sayang _Appa_ dan _Umma_..?”

“....”

Dan Leeteuk langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke bahu adiknya, seiring dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua obsidian miliknya. _Pabboya. Kenapa dirinya bisa tidak sepeka itu?_ Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu ada di sisinya, tapi sebenarnya ia jauh. Jauh dari kehangatan sebuah keluarga utuh, dengan ayah dan ibu.

Orang tua mereka memang mulai sibuk sejak Kyuhyun masih kecil. Sebelumnya, mereka masih sering di rumah dan menemani Leeteuk dan Donghae bermain.

Ketika Kyuhyun hadir, sang ayah mendapatkan sebuah tawaran pekerjaan yang menuntut ia beserta sang ibu untuk selalu berpergian ke luar kota. Mereka terpaksa menitipkan ketiga anaknya pada baby sitter. Menjelang dewasa, Leeteuk akhirnya mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Donghae dan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, orang tua mereka selalu pulang tiga bulan sekali. Itupun hanya dua hari di rumah, sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi ke tempat lain.

Kyuhyun kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari mereka. Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya Leeteuk tahu. Ia membatin pada diri sendiri. Memang sudah perannya untuk selalu peka terhadap hal-hal seperti ini. Harusnya ia bisa membujuk _Appa_ dan _Umma_ untuk tinggal sampai seminggu di rumah, walaupun itu hanya tiga bulan sekali. Harusnya ia bisa menjelaskan pada mereka.

Harusnya... Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kasih sayang itu tumbuh dalam dirinya.

“Gimana caranya biar aku bisa sayang sama mereka, _hyung_? Anak baik itu harus sayang pada kedua orang tuanya...”

Rasa bersalah itu semakin menghunjam hati sang sulung. Mencabik dan merobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun makin erat.

Tapi Leeteuk tahu, bukan saatnya untuk menyesal sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak butuh kakak yang hanya bisa menangis meratapi kesalahannya. Leeteuk harus bisa menjadi sosok yang tegar dan selalu tersenyum, menenangkan dan memberi penjelasan pada adiknya–ia tahu, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang sama bingungnya seperti dia. Sama-sama merasa bersalah.

Leeteuk mengusap air matanya. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan melepas pelukannya. Dipandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum.

“Kau sayang mereka kok. Di sini,”

Sang sulung menyentuhkan telapak tangannya tepat di dada kiri Kyuhyun.

“Sama sepertiku dan Hae.”

“Tapi...”

“Nggak semua orang sama dalam mengekspreksikan kasih sayang, Kyu. Mungkin kau tidak menangis, tapi dalam hati, walaupun nggak sadar, kau pasti tetap merasa kehilangan. Hati kecilmu begitu. Kau sayang mereka, aku tahu itu.

“Mengikhlaskan kepergian dan selalu mendoakan, itu juga menjadi salah satu pertanda kalau kau sayang mereka.”

“Jadi.. Aku tetap bisa jadi anak baik?”

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kembali memandang ke depan, namun menundukkan kepala. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Beban yang dari tadi meresahkan hatinya hilang sudah. _Maknae_ itu menghembuskan napas lega.

“Nah, sekarang kau istirahat ya. Aku ke kamar duluan. Awas kalau sampai nggak tidur. Besok kita sudah harus pulang.”

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari sang _maknae_. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun pelan sebelum kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Suara pintu yang ditutup di ujung ruangan mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

 _“Gomawo, Teuki hyung.”_

**T** o **B** e **Cont** inued 

  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nah, sekarang kau istirahat ya. Aku ke kamar duluan. Awas kalau sampai nggak tidur. Besok kita sudah harus pulang.”
> 
> Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari sang maknae. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun pelan sebelum kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.
> 
> Suara pintu yang ditutup di ujung ruangan mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.
> 
> “Gomawo, Teuki hyung.”

Kibum mencantelkan tas di sisi meja dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia meletakkan novel tebal yang sedari tadi ia baca di perjalanan, membuka halamannya dan lanjut membaca. Novel itu ia temukan di tumpukan buku yang ada di perpustakaan kecil pribadi miliknya. Saat ditemukan, novel itu sedikit berdebu. Entah, mungkin ia pernah membelinya dan hanya meletakkan di lemari buku, lupa untuk membacanya.

Ia datang cukup pagi. Hanya ada beberapa orang berkeliaran. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk jarum jam berputar 180 derajat ketika Kibum telah tenggelam dalam dunia novelnya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, hampir seluruh isi kelas sudah datang. Matahari benar-benar terik pagi ini. Belum terdengar bunyi bel. Gelombang suara dari orang-orang yang mengobrol di sana mantul memantul ke setiap dinding dan ditangkap oleh setiap indera pendengaran.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menutup buku di genggamannya sebelum terlebih dahulu meletakkan pembatas buku tepat dimana ia berhenti membaca. Kelas sangat ramai. Obsidian itu mengamati setiap sudut kelas dan berhenti pada satu titik di sebelah kirinya. Meja itu masih kosong.

Kyuhyun tidak masuk selama tiga hari. Mereka bilang, orang tuanya kecelakaan dan ia harus terbang ke luar kota. Entahlah. Kibum juga tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh –ia bahkan tak punya nomor handphone Kyuhyun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu sampai Kyuhyun kembali, dan mungkin ia bisa bertanya lebih jauh.

Ya, sebenarnya tak ada yang berbeda dari tiga hari ini. Kelas beraktivitas seperti biasa. Mungkin perbedaan hanya ada pada Kibum yang akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan buku alih-alih bertanding PSP bersama bocah maniak game itu.

Tapi Kibum juga merasa lebih irit berbicara. Sama seperti dulu –sebelum pindah bangku ke sebelah Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu hampir akan membuka novelnya kembali kalau saja indera pendengarannya tak menangkap suara pintu terbuka —dan terlihat sosok jangkung berkulit pucat –lebih pucat dari biasa—melangkah pelan memasuki kelas. Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Kyuhyun datang. Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke bangkunya dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Tak ada yang memperhatikan –hanya Kibum yang melihat temannya itu menjatuhkan tas dengan asal ke bawah dan menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menghadap ke arah kiri.

Kini yang Kibum lihat hanya bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutupi rambut.

Sempat ada niatan untuk menepuk bahu dan mengajaknya berbicara –tapi Kibum akhirnya mengurungkan itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun kini butuh sendiri. Semua orang tahu, sangat tidak mudah untuk melewati masa dimana ditinggalkan oleh dua orang yang paling disayang dalam hidup.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

Bel berbunyi, dan seorang pria tanggung memasuki ruangan. Seluruh kelas mengeluarkan buku cetak dan latihan matematika mereka. Memang tepat meletakkan pelajaran hitung menghitung ini di jam pertama –otak masih lumayan jernih dan bisa diajak berpikir. Kibum mengeluarkan buku cetak dan latihan matematika miliknya, memasang kacamata, dan kemudian memandang lurus ke depan.

Pelajaran matematika ini cukup sulit. Bukan materi pengulangan seperti minggu-minggu kemarin, tetapi harus benar-benar mengerti dari dasar. Kibum sampai beberapa kali mengerinyitkan dahi. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun. Ingin bertanya, tapi melihat posisi duduk Kyuhyun yang tak berubah sejak tadi pagi –ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan buku matematikanya—si jenius matematika itu sepertinya benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Namun sayangnya, resiko menjadi seorang jenius adalah dikenal oleh guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan.

Dan dijadikan sasaran untuk maju ke depan mengerjakan soal yang susah.

“Cho Kyuhyun, maju dan kerjakan nomor 25!”

Dilontarkan ketika tak ada seorangpun di kelas yang bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerinyit melihat ke papan tulis –Kibum berani bertaruh kalau kedua mata Kyuhyun pastilah masih terlalu kabur untuk membaca dan memproses apa yang ada di papan tersebut.

Dua detik, dan belum ada respon apapun dari si jenius matematika.

Kibum melempar buku catatannya secepat dan setersembunyi mungkin ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat temannya itu langsung merespon –membaca dengan cepat baris-baris penjelasan yang telah disalin oleh Kibum dari uraian di depan.

“Cho Kyuhyun!”

Hanya butuh sepuluh detik bagi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke depan. Spidol boardmarker berpindah tangan, dan angka-angka penyelesaian dari soal nomor 25 pun mulai tertulis di bidang putih itu.

Dua menit sampai uraian panjang penyelesaian soal itu mencapai nilai akhirnya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan spidolnya kembali, membungkuk sejenak pada gurunya dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Meletakkan kepala di atas meja dengan menghadap ke arah kiri –persis seperti yang tadi.

Kibum berani bertaruh –lagi—Kyuhyun bahkan tak mendengarkan penjelasan satupun dari gurunya. Satu-satunya yang ia pelajari adalah buku catatan yang dilempar Kibum tadi. Itupun hanya membaca selama kurang dari 20 detik. Dan ia bisa mengerjakan soal yang bahkan satu kelas pun tak bisa memecahkannya.

Yah, tapi Kibum tak mau membuang waktu untuk terkagum-kagum. Kyuhyun memang jenius –ia tahu itu. Terserah bocah itu mau tidur setiap pelajaran atau bagaimana, selama nilai ulangannya stabil, harusnya tak masalah. Mungkin satu-satunya masalah adalah nilai sikap di rapor nanti. Tapi namanya Kyuhyun –mana ia peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dengan biasa. Tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan posisi Kyuhyun yang tak berubah sejak pagi tadi. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, saentero kelas langsung menyerbu ke arah pintu. Tujuannya –kantin, sudah pasti.

Kelas sunyi. Kibum mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kukunya. Mendadak tidak lapar walaupun kotak bekal sudah terbuka di hadapannya. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke kiri. Makhluk itu belum bergerak sama sekali.

“Tanding PSP?”

Namun tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Biasanya, se bad mood apapun Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menyambut siapapun yang mengajaknya bermain PSP. Dengan itu, mood Kyuhyun akan naik sedikit demi sedikit –apalagi kalau bisa mengalahkan lawan. Tapi sekarang –bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Mencium tanda-tanda tak beres, Kibum akhirnya bangkit dan duduk di kursi depan meja Kyuhyun.

Kedua obsidian _namja_ Cho itu tertutup. Rona kulitnya sangat pucat. Napasnya naik turun dengan tak teratur. Kibum bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipis pemuda itu.

“Kau.. pucat. Sakit?”

Kyuhyun demam. Itu hal pertama yang terlintas di otak Kibum. Ia heran mengapa Kyuhyun masih nekat pergi ke sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini –Kibum akan dengan senang hati tinggal di rumah kalau ia merasa tak enak badan. Kibum sedikit berjengit ketika menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun –benar-benar di atas temperatur manusia sehat.

“Ayo ke UKS.”

Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah gelengan kepala. Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menghela napas. “Tak usah sok kuat. Aku tahu kau sakit. Jangan buat susah orang lain,”

Dan kemudian pemuda itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri –untungnya yang ditarik menurut saja. Kedua orang itu kemudian berjalan menuju UKS. Kibum berusaha menyamai langkah Kyuhyun yang sangat pelan –dan beberapa kali oleng. Dunia seperti berputar di mata Kyuhyun. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Pening.

Setibanya di ruangan serba putih berbau obat itu, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur. Ya, tak ada salahnya juga menuruti Kibum untuk pindah ke UKS. Bantal ini jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman daripada bidang datar dan keras yang menjadi alas kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur beberapa menit kemudian. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan tempat yang layak –mau apa seorang yang sedang sakit duduk di kelas? Mendengarkan pelajaran tak bisa, mau istirahat juga tak enak. Kibum undur diri untuk kembali ke kelas setelah itu. Setelah menelepon Leeteuk –ia mendapatkan nomor itu hasil mengutak-atik handphone Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu—ia kemudian undur diri untuk kembali ke kelas. Yah, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendoakan kesembuhan temannya itu sekarang.

 

_______________

 

Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah esok harinya. Kibum yakin kakak pertama bocah itu pasti sudah melarang mentah-mentah Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Panas tubuh Kyuhyun memang terbilang cukup tinggi. Pasti butuh beberapa hari untuk menetralkannya kembali. Kemarin Kibum tak ada waktu untuk sekedar datang dan menjenguk Kyuhyun. Maka disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang baru saja ia kunjungi seminggu lalu, menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu setelah menekan bel beberapa kali.

Leeteuk yang menyambutnya beberapa menit kemudian. Kibum menunduk hormat dan memperkenalkan diri –sebenarnya tak usah, karena Leeteuk sudah langsung menyapa dengan menyebutkan namanya tadi—ia kemudian membuka sepatu dan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk memasuki rumah.

“...begitulah, sejak tak masuk sekolah, Kyuhyun jadi susah sekali makan. Manja. Maunya tidur terus. Maaf ya sempat merepotkan...”

Kibum menggeleng maklum. Kini keduanya sedang menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun di lantai dua. Butuh satu setengah menit sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri di belakang pintu kamar tersebut. Leeteuk mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Kamar Kyuhyun rapi seperti biasa. Mungkin yang berbeda adalah satu baskom –yang Kibum yakini berisi air hangat—di samping kasur dan sang empunya ruangan yang tengah terbaring dan berselimut di atas tempat tidur, memakai sebuah sweater hijau tua yang lumayan tebal. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala dan menyeringai lemah begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang menjenguk.

“Kyu, ini ada Kibum datang men –yaampun, ada apa dengan mukamu?”

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia bergegas mempercepat langkah untuk masuk dan duduk tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun yang terbaring. Diletakkannya punggung tangan kirinya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Masih hangat.

“Ada yang sakit?”

Yang ditanya hanya menangkat bahu. Ia bahkan tak tahu ada apa di mukanya. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar, tak peduli pada diri sendiri. ia harus segera membeli obat untuk bocah ini sebelum demamnya tambah parah.

“Mau makan apa?”

“Terserah Kibum saja.” Kyuhyun mengarahkan dagunya pada yang sedang berdiri diam di belakang Leeteuk. Yang ditunjuk hanya menggelengkan kepala –menyerahkan hak untuk menentukan makan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk sepenuhnya. Sang sulung hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi –meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua di ruangan tersebut.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Kibum maju beberapa langkah dan menarik kursi dari meja belajar, duduk tepat di sebelah kasur Kyuhyun.

“Sekolah bagaimana?”

“Biasa.”

Kibum heran –Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya menanyakan keadaan sekolah. Namun ia kemudian menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah salah satu pembuka yang memulai percakapan mereka. Ya, lumayan, walaupun harusnya Kyuhyun bisa melemparkan pertanyaan yang lebih berisi sedikit.

“Ambilkan cermin di atas meja belajar dong,” Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya ke arah meja belajar. Kibum melirik tak suka –walaupun ia akhirnya tetap beranjak ogah-ogahan dan mengambil cermin yang dimaksud. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mendengar kata ‘tolong’ tadi. Sifat _like a boss_ milik Kyuhyun memang tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Kyuhyun meraih cermin yang disodorkan Kibum dan membawanya tepat ke depan mukanya. Kedua obsidian itu sedikit terbuka lebih lebar ketika melihat apa yang ‘baru’ dari wajahnya. “Eh? Jerawat? Ada –satu, dua, tiga... aiish, apa-apaan ini.”

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. Che. Memang ada apa sih dengan jerawat? Setiap remaja wajar memilikinya –walaupun jumlah ‘jerawat’ yang bersarang di muka Kyuhyun memang lebih banyak dari orang kebanyakan. Tapi tetap saja –bukankah jaman sekarang dunia pengobatan sudah begitu canggih hingga begitu mudah untuk bisa menghilangkan jerawat, separah apapun itu?

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun menggulung tangan kirinya yang terbalut sweater. Lengan _maknae_ itu begitu kurus dan pucat –benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit. Dan Ia menggerutu lagi ketika menemukan bintik-bintik merah itu juga bersarang di sepanjang lengannya.

“Di tangan juga? Yaampun. Salah apa sih sampai punya jerawat sebanyak ini.”

“.....”

Dan kali ini Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Yang ini benar-benar tidak beres. Bintik-bintik merah itu tersebar di seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun –dan jelas-jelas _bukan_ jerawat.

 Lalu... _apa?_

Dan memori Kibum langsung melayang dengan cepat ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Kepingan puzzle yang bersarang di otaknya kini mulai berkumpul satu demi satu, perlahan membentuk satu kesatuan yang utuh dan teratur.

 

 _“...Tadi tiba-tiba mimisan. Makanya lama.”_

 _  
_

_...._

 

 _“...Memar. Kau kenapa?”_

 _“Entah. Mungkin karena terantuk ujung meja tadi siang...”_

 _  
_

_...._

 _  
_

_“Kau.. pucat. Sakit?”_

 _  
_

_...._

 _  
_

_“...Di tangan juga? Yaampun. Salah apa sih sampai punya jerawat sebanyak ini.”_

 

“.....”

 

Kemudian memacu otak sang pemuda untuk menggali –mencari satu memori yang sudah sangat lama. Memori dimana ia pernah tahu semua hal itu –entah membaca, atau melihat, atau apapun itu. Kibum menutup mata –berkonsentrasi.

“Kau kenapa?”

 _Pasti ada, di suatu tempat, entah dimana..._

“Kibum?”

Sampai akhirnya kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu mulai menunjukkan sebuah objek gambaran.

Tak butuh satu menit untuk membuat mata sang pemuda terbuka kembali. Pucat. Panik. Ia langsung mengedarkan mata –dan menangkap sebuah laptop yang diletakkan di atas meja. Kibum buru-buru bangkit dan menyalakan buku eletronik itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan ke atas meja –tak sabar menunggu proses _loading_ yang entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu lama.

 _Pasti ada yang salah. Ingatannya salah. Butuh kepastian. Butuh bukti._

“Oi, jangan membuatku takut. Kenapa sih?”

“Laptop ini tersambung ke jaringan internet kan?” Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Melihat sebuah anggukan –yang disertai muka heran dan ingin tahu— dari empunya laptop, Kibum dengan segera membuka browser dan mengakses _search engine_.

Jari jemarinya bergetar ketika Ia mengetikkan objek yang tersusun dari kepingan puzzle di kepalanya. Berderet artikel muncul sepersekian detik kemudian. Kibum membuka hampir semua link yang tertera di sana. Mencari apapun informasi tentang _nya_. Berharap menemukan kemungkinan terjadinya kesalahan dari apa yang tadi tersusun di otaknya.

Tapi sayang –kinerja otak Kibum memang sangat baik. Kalimat demi kalimat ia baca dari artikel yang ia temukan –dan hal-hal yang dituliskan di sana benar-benar berkaitan dengan apa yang sedari tadi mengapung di pikirannya. Tak puas, Kibum segera membuka beberapa artikel yang lain. Kedua mata obsidian pemuda itu menelusuri baris-baris kalimat yang ada di sana. Membacanya berulang kali, berharap bisa menemukan satu hal kecil yang bisa menyangkal teori miliknya.

Nihil. Semua percuma. Berbelas-belas artikel yang terjejer di browser itu dan semuanya mengacu pada satu hal yang sama. Pada teori yang Kibum susun di otak miliknya. Pada objek gambaran yang tersusun dari puzzle puzzle imajiner itu.

 _Pada kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi._

“Oi, ada a—“

“Cho Kyuhyun,”

Kibum mencengkram pinggiran meja yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

 _Ini benar. Ini fakta. Ini kenyataan._

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh temannya yang satu itu. Tiba-tiba diam, dan kemudian mengambil laptop seperti kerasukan. Apa sih yang ia cari? Kibum berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kibum. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah bagian punggung temannya itu.

“Hm?”

“Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?”

“..Hah?”

Kemudian Kibum berbalik –Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa melihat rona pucat dan panik yang menguasai Kibum, walau masih tak punya ide tentang apa yang mendasari Kibum mengatai dirinya seperti tadi. Mau tak mau, jantung sang _maknae_ ikut berdetak lebih cepat. Tak biasanya Kibum yang tenang bersikap seperti tadi. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis pemuda itu.

“Jelaskan padaku ada a—“

Namun Kibum tak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu –mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerobos keluar ketika melihat orang yang ia cari sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua mangkok bubur di tangan. Leeteuk terkesiap kaget melihat rona muka Kibum yang tak seperti biasanya.

“Kibum-ah, wae—“

“ _Hyung,_ bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. _Sekarang._ ”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jelaskan padaku ada a—“
> 
> Namun Kibum tak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu –mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerobos keluar ketika melihat orang yang ia cari sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua mangkok bubur di tangan. Leeteuk terkesiap kaget melihat rona muka Kibum yang tak seperti biasanya.
> 
> “Kibum-ah, wae—“
> 
> “Hyung, bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Sekarang.”

“ _Acute Myeloid Leukemia_ ,”

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari celah-celah jendela yang terbuka. Ruangan itu lengang. Hanya ada dua pasang obsidian saling berhadapan. Lembaran-lembaran penelitian yang tertumpuk di atas lemari tersibak pelan –hembusan dari pendingin ruangan yang ada di atasnya memainkan lembaran-lembaran paling atas dari tumpukan tersebut. Buku-buku kitab kedokteran yang tebal dengan font super kecil tersusun rapi di rak buku di sudut ruangan.

Leeteuk mengeratkan genggamannya. Kedua obsidian pemuda itu memandang fokus pada pria berjas putih di hadapannya. Memasang telinga setajam mungkin, berusaha menangkap, mencerna dan mengingat setiap detail yang disampaikan oleh pria tersebut.

“Disebut juga kanker darah. Ada pertambahan leukosit secara tak normal dari sel-sel pembentuk darah di sumsum tulang belakang. Sel-sel abnormal ini dapat ditemukan di darah perifer atau darah tepi, mempengaruhi hematopoiesis atau proses pembentukan sel darah normal dan imunitas tubuh penderita.”

Pria paruh baya itu membetulkan letak kacamata tanpa frame miliknya. Ia menyibak tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya sebelum meraih sebuah amplop cokelat. Dibacanya tulisan depan amplop itu sekilas sebelum kemudian ia sodorkan kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Leeteuk menerimanya. Tangannya bergetar.

“Dalam kasus Kyuhyun _–sshi_ , ia kekurangan darah –anemia. Bisa dilihat di hasil tes, sel-sel abnormal yang keluar dari sum-sum tulang belakang itu menyebar dan menyebabkan gangguan pada jumlah hemoglobin miliknya.”

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Ya, indera pendengarannya sukses untuk menangkap segala detail yang disampaikan. Otaknya pun berhasil mencerna informasi itu dengan baik. Ia mengerti. Tapi –entah, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang bisa keluar dari lisannya.

Sang dokter meletakkan sikunya ke atas meja. Ia sudah biasa berhadapan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, salah satu kewajiban seorang dokter adalah dengan tidak menutup-nutupi semua fakta yang ia punya. Informasi ini harus disampaikan kepada yang berhak. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum menenangkan. “Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan sel-sel darah ini, Leeteuk _–sshi_. Oleh karena itu, kami sarankan agar Kyuhyun _–sshi_ rawat inap, agar kami lebih mudah memantau perkembangannya.”

Dan –oh, kali ini bahkan Leeteuk tahu kenapa pria berjas di hadapannya ini memilih kata-kata ‘memperlambat pertumbuhan’ alih-alih ‘menyembuhkan’. Ya, memori otaknya masih cukup kuat untuk mengingat bahwa hampir seluruh penderita leukimia tak bisa bertahan _–tak bisa dipertahankan._

Tapi Leeteuk tetap diam. Membisu.

“Mulai besok, Kyuhyun _–sshi_ akan mulai kemoterapi.”

Mengangguk mengiyakan. Tatapan itu tetap kosong.

“Ada yang kiranya mau ditanyakan lagi, Leeteuk _–sshi_?”

Tak bergeming.

Sang dokter tersenyum mengangguk. Ia membereskan berkas-berkas yang tercecer di meja kerjanya. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada lagi yang perlu dibantu, Leeteuk _–sshi_ bisa langsung datang ke saya. Kami akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik.”

“ _Gamsahamnida.._ ”

Satu kata yang akhirnya terucap dari sang sulung setelah hampir satu jam berada di ruangan itu, diikuti oleh bungkukan 90 derajat pada pria di hadapannya. Ia kemudian melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan ruangan dalam diam.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di koridor itu. Suara derapan langkah kaki memantul pelan di sepanjang dinding. Kursi-kursi kosong berderet di sisi kiri dan kanan, merapat ke dinding. Kosong. Leeteuk membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah –membawa dirinya ke kamar 301. Obsidian itu bergerak pelan saat dilihatnya bangku di depan ruangan yang ia tuju tidak kosong.

Kibum duduk di sana. Berpangku tangan. Ia memang menemani Leeteuk untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dan memutuskan untuk menunggu kakak sulung Kyuhyun itu sampai keluar dari ruangan dokter. Ya, mungkin bisa sedikit membantu. Firasat pemuda itu tidak enak.

 _Namja Kim_ itu spontan berdiri ketika melihat Leeteuk melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Ia membungkuk sekilas. Leeteuk berhenti –berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kibum menunduk, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ingin menanyakan perihal penyakit Kyuhyun lebih jauh, tapi diurungkannya lagi niat itu. Mungkin bukan sekarang.

Diam beberapa saat. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya jam dinding yang berdetak pelan di ujung koridor.

Sampai kemudian satu sosok berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

“Ikut aku ke kafe.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Kibum menyamai langkah kaki Leeteuk yang menuju ke sebuah bangunan kecil sebelah rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sedang tidur –akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Kibum sambil minum secangkir kopi hangat. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Kibum hanya memesan satu cangkir cokelat panas, sementara pemuda di hadapannya memesan satu cangkir _cappuchino_.

Dan kemudian diam lagi.

“Ah, sebelumnya, maaf merepotkanmu..”

Kibum menoleh dan mengangguk kecil. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. “ _Gwaenchana._ Membantu teman itu wajar, kok.”

Leeteuk membalas senyuman itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum sebagai temannya. Adiknya yang satu itu memang cenderung _introvert_. Dia lebih senang menyendiri. Karena itu, sungguh hal baru ketika saat itu Kyuhyun datang dan bercerita bahwa ia menemukan yang _setipe_ dengannya. Teman.

Ya, dan itu Kibum.

Pesanan datang beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka mengaduk minumannya masing-masing dalam diam.

“Kau tak mau tahu apa yang tadi dokter katakan di dalam?”

“Leukimia? Aku tahu,” Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap pepohonan dengan daun-daun kemerahan. Angin dingin berhembus, menggesekkan dedaunan itu. Memisahkannya dengan ranting, melayangkan perlahan ke atas tanah.

Kibum sudah tahu lebih awal. Ia sudah panik terlebih dahulu.

“Menurutmu, apa Kyu tahu?”

Kibum mengangkat bahu. Ia menyeruput cokelat panasnya yang sudah mulai hangat. “Entah. Kyuhyun jenius. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah ia cukup peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini.”

“Apa menurutmu aku harus memberitahunya?”

“Kau merencanakan untuk merahasiakan ini darinya?”

Pertanyaan balik yang langsung dilontarkan oleh Kibum sejurus kemudian. Leeteuk menghela napas. Memandangi sepasang obsidian yang kini memandang tajam ke arah matanya. Mendadak tak berselera dengan _cappuchino_ panas yang mengepul di atas meja.

“Entahlah, tapi...”

Kibum buru-buru menundukkan kepala begitu menyadari sikap kurang sopannya. Menata emosi kembali. Ia mengaduk cokelat panas di hadapannya berkali-kali. Pemuda itu kemudian melunakkan nada bicaranya.

“Entahlah, _hyung_. Tapi menurutku, Kyuhyun pasti akan menemukan hal ini –cepat atau lambat. Bahkan ketika kau menyembunyikan hal ini dengan serapi mungkin. Ia akan tahu.”

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan pemuda di depannya. Awalnya Ia memang berniat tidak berbicara apa-apa pada Kyuhyun tentang penyakitnya. Ia tak mau menghancurkan harapan hidup adik kecilnya yang satu itu. Divonis leukimia –penyakit yang notabene telah mencabut nyawa ribuan orang—pastilah bukan hal yang mudah.

Tapi Kyuhyun jenius. Satu fakta yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya nanti jika Kyuhyun menangkap basah dirinya tengah menyembunyikan kenyataan itu.

“Kyuhyun  bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_. Sudah haknya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.”

Leeteuk melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Memandangi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di koridor depan rumah sakit. Ia menghela napas panjang. “Aku takut dia kehilangan semangat untuk hidup kalau mengetahui hal ini. Penyakit leukimia bukanlah penyakit biasa –“

Sang sulung mengaduk _cappuchino_ nya –entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia takut. Gelisah. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh dirinya di rumah sampai tak menyadari gejala-gejala penyakit Kyuhyun. Kakak macam apa dia? Yang katanya selalu sayang pada kedua adiknya. Kakak macam apa yang bahkan tak menyadari gejala penyakit akut yang terlihat pada Kyuhyun? Jadi –dia tinggal serumah untuk apa?

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus adiknya? _Kenapa bukan dia?_ Hati kecil Leeteuk mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri. Menyalahkan ketidakpekaannya. Menyalahkan ketidakpeduliannya. Merutuki ketidakberdayaannya. Ketidakmampuannya untuk melakukan sesuatu  -apa saja untuk Kyuhyun. Apa saja untuk adiknya.

Kibum terpaku di sana. Diam. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan. Tekanan batin yang dialami Leeteuk pasti berat. Pemuda itu menggigit bawah bibirnya. Kecemasan itu datang lagi. Ia sama takutnya dengan Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari kejanggalan ketika Kyuhyun mimisan tiba-tiba? Atau memar secara tidak wajar? Kenapa harus menunggu gejala akhir –baru otak _jenius_ nya itu mau bekerja?

Tapi Kibum tahu –bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri dan mempersulit keadaan. Kyuhyun ada di sana. Kyuhyun sakit. Dan ia butuh orang-orang yang bisa menyemangati di sekelilingnya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu –meraih genggaman tangan Leeteuk. Dingin. Gemetar. Genggaman Leeteuk sangat kuat –mencengkram telapak tangan sendiri. Kibum menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Leeteuk.

“Entahlah, _hyung_. Tapi aku percaya, Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengerti..”

Sambil meyakinkan pada diri sendiri. Kibum menundukkan kepala.

 _Ya, Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengerti..._

 

 _\---------------------------_

 

 

Matahari sudah sampai di ufuk barat ketika Leeteuk dan Kibum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafe. Hari sudah petang. Kibum akhirnya undur diri untuk pulang –ia tadinya bersikeras untuk menemani Leeteuk, tapi Leeteuk tahu Kibum harus istirahat. Sekolah masuk besok. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kibum yang menghilang di belokan jalan, Leeteuk berbalik. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. Malam pada musim gugur memang selalu dingin. Ia kemudian melangkah pelan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Donghae menelepon pertengahan hari tadi. Ia minta izin untuk tak bisa langsung ke sana karena ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Leeteuk maklum. Kedua kakinya kini telah melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Malam mulai merangkak. Bangunan itu makin sepi. Hanya ada satu dua wanita berpakaian suster yang lalu lalang. Leeteuk membenarkan posisi syalnya. Membawa diri ke kamar 301.

Menghela napas panjang sebelum membawa tangan untuk mendorong kenop pintu. Suara gesekan antara kayu dan ubin terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Leeteuk melirik ke dalam –berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Dan kedua obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur menolehkan kepala –dengan seringai lemah menghiasi wajah itu.

Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya –hal ini membuat Leeteuk harus menghela napas sekali lagi. Berusaha untuk bersikap biasa di depan adiknya. Ia memasang senyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup perlahan.

“Hai, _hyung_. Aku bosan.”

Sapaan pertama yang terdengar ketika Leeteuk menggeser kursi untuk duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Sang sulung meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tergolek lemah di tempat tidur. Hangat. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun belum turun rupanya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, hm?”

“Baik. Tapi bosan –kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Boleh minta tolong bawakan PSP ku ke sini, _hyung_?”

Oke. Leeteuk tak pernah mendengar ada pasien rumah sakit yang mengisi kesehariannya dengan bermain PSP –ia bahkan tak tahu apakah dokter mengizinkannya. Gurat ragu terlihat di wajah Leeteuk. Pemuda itu tak merespon.

Dan Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi _puppy eyes_ nya. Obsidian pemuda itu berkilat.

“Ayolah...”

Leeteuk menghela napas –lagi—.

“Baiklah. Tapi janji –jangan buat susah dokter selama di sini. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Jangan mengacau. Aku akan bilang Hae untuk bawakan PSP mu nanti.”

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Apa sajalah. Ia sudah cukup menjalani 5 jam penuh penyiksaan –termangu diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Lebih baik mengerjakan seratus soal matematika daripada bengong tak ada kerjaan seperti tadi. Jalan tak bisa, bangun tak bisa. Memang menyedihkan.

Kemudian diam.

Leeteuk masih memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu penyakit Kyuhyun. Ia tahu –ini kewajiban. Leeteuk harus bilang. Tapi –bagaimana caranya?

“ _Hyung_ , aku boleh tebak?” pertanyaan ganjil Kyuhyun memecah suasana hening. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening.

“Tebak apa?”

“Penyakitku,”

Dan semua skenario yang sedari tadi tersusun di benak sang sulung hilang sudah. Berganti dengan jantung yang spontan memompa darah lebih cepat. Leeteuk membetulkan posisi duduknya –tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk merespon ‘tebakan’ tiba-tiba dari adiknya. Berkali-kali ia sugestikan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang.

“...Boleh.”

“Leukimia, ya?”

 _Ting tong_. Entah dewi fortuna apa yang sedang hinggap di diri Kyuhyun. Tebakan pertama benar. Leeteuk memainkan bola matanya gelisah. Entah mau jawab apa.

“Benar kan?”

Dan respon yang akhirnya diberikan hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

“Tuh, kan. Aku jenius.”

“....”

“..Kau tak apa?”

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala –memandang wajah kakaknya. Ia bisa melihat sorot kecemasan dalam kedua obsidian Leeteuk.  Air mukanya gelisah. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia membalas genggaman Leeteuk pada tangan kanannya dan mengalihkan pandangan –menerawang ke langit malam lewat jendela yang terbuka.

“Apa-apalah, _hyung_. Kan sakit. Tapi memang sudah begini –aku harus apa? Sedih itu nggak ada gunanya. Toh, nyawaku masih disini sampai sekarang. Aku nggak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu-waktu ini. Aku juga bisa senang, kok.”

Hati sang sulung mencelos mendengar jawaban adiknya. Ya, mungkin Kibum benar. Kyuhyun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia pasti mengerti. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Leeteuk. _Seharusnya ia tak perlu cemas, kan?_

“...Itu satu yang aku dapat dari 5 jam penuh kebosanan tadi. _Hyung_ lama. Aku jadi mikir yang tidak-tidak. Tahu tidak, tadi aku baru sadar ternyata...—”

 

\------------------------

 

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor yang sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Beberapa lampu koridor dimatikan –suasana tidak sebenderang tadi. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Semua orang benar-benar sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Sosok itu berhenti ketika menemukan kamar yang dituju. Mengecek terlebih dahulu, kemudian mendorong kenop pintu ke bawah. Sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun. Ia memelankan langkah kakinya ketika berjalan menuju tempat tidur di tengah ruangan. Pintu di belakang tertutup perlahan.

Hanya gelombang longitudinal dari detak jam yang menggetarkan gendang telinga. Sunyi. Sosok itu berhenti di samping tempat tidur. Obsidiannya memandangi sosok yang tengah tertidur di sana, menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Wajahnya tak terlihat. Sementara satu sosok lagi tertidur di samping tempat tidur dalam posisi duduk. Napasnya turun naik secara teratur. Kelelahan.

Kedua obsidian sosok itu menangkap sebuah meja kecil di pinggir lain tempat tidur. Ia melangkah memutari tempat tidur, mendekati meja tersebut. Merogoh tas selempangnya –menemukan sebuah _game console_ dan meletakkan benda persegi panjang dengan beberapa tombol itu ke atas meja.

“Hai, _hyung_.”

Terlompat kaget ketika sebuah sapaan memecah keheningan. Buru-buru pemuda itu menoleh ke arah tempat tidur dan menemukan adiknya –tak tidur?—menyeringai.

“ _Gomawo_ PSPnya. Sudah cukup aku mati kebosanan selama 5 jam.”

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik tangan dari saku jaket dan meletakkan punggung tangan pada kening Kyuhyun. Demamnya sudah agak berkurang –tapi masih hangat.

“Sudah baikan?”

Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi.

“Kok nggak tidur?”

“Susah tidur. Entahlah. Kasurnya nggak enak. Tadi hampir saja tidur –tapi ada suara orang buka pintu, jadi bangun lagi.”

Donghae membenarkan posisi syalnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

“Kau harus banyak istirahat,”

Ia mengulurkan tangan. Merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya hingga ke bahu.

“Tidur. Biar aku yang jaga malam ini. Lekas sembuh, ya.”

Kyuhyun membenamkan bagian bawah kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan mulai menutup mata. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hatinya hangat.

Sementara Donghae membalikkan badan. Ia melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Merapatkan jaket –malam musim gugur itu benar-benar sangat dingin. Dirapikannya lagi posisi syal hingga menutupi leher seluruhnya, dan pemuda itu menyelonjorkan kaki. Bersender. Menahan kedua matanya agar tetap terbuka hingga pagi datang menjelang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau harus banyak istirahat,”
> 
> Ia mengulurkan tangan. Merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya hingga ke bahu.
> 
> “Tidur. Biar aku yang jaga malam ini. Lekas sembuh, ya.”
> 
> Kyuhyun membenamkan bagian bawah kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan mulai menutup mata. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hatinya hangat.
> 
> Sementara Donghae membalikkan badan. Ia melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Merapatkan jaket –malam musim gugur itu benar-benar sangat dingin. Dirapikannya lagi posisi syal hingga menutupi leher seluruhnya, dan pemuda itu menyelonjorkan kaki. Bersender. Menahan kedua matanya agar tetap terbuka hingga pagi datang menjelang.

“Ah, sial. Lumayan banyak.”

Gerutuan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan 301, tujuh hari sejak kamar itu diisi penghuni baru. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengumpulkan helaian-helaian rambut cokelat yang tersebar di selimut dan menarik beberapa helai lagi yang tersangkut di sisir miliknya. Entah apa yang mendorong pemuda itu untuk dengan iseng meraih sisir yang berada di atas laci dan merapikan rambut miliknya. Alhasil, helaian-helaian itu meluncur turun dari rambut cokelat pemuda itu.

Leeteuk hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. Memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang membungkus helaian rambut itu dengan kertas dan meletakkannya di atas meja –dan itu berarti salah satu kakaknya lah yang harus membuang bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah. Obsidian pemuda itu mengikuti gerak-gerik adiknya yang menaikkan sandaran tempat tidur, sebelum kemudian meraih PSP yang selalu siap sedia di atas meja dan menekan tombol power di bawah game console itu.

Entah apa yang ada di benak Kyuhyun, Leeteuk tak tahu. Tapi ia sudah sangat bersyukur melihat semangat hidup yang masih terpancar dari obsidian adiknya itu. Leeteuk tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun mengeluh –hanya gerutuan kecil yang sesekali terdengar dari bocah itu.

Kibum datang beberapa kali untuk membawakan catatan pelajaran –Leeteuk tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hingga Kibum mau sangat berbaik hati seperti itu. Berbincang sebentar. Kadang Kibum menjadi lawan Kyuhyun untuk bermain PSP. Setelah Kibum undur diri, yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah mempelajari catatan pelajaran dari Kibum, berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan yang ia buat karena seminggu tak masuk sekolah. Tetap suka matematika. Tetap selalu tak mau kalah.

Yah, tak ada yang berubah dalam diri adik bungsunya.

Leeteuk beranjak dari kursinya. Melangkah pelan ke arah jendela dan menarik kain yang tersampir di samping kaca persegi itu untuk menutupnya. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat –menyisakan guratan cahaya oranye yang memanjang di langit biru tua. Saatnya sang dewi malam untuk bertukar tempat dengan sang surya. Bulan purnama sudah memulai pergerakannya di ufuk barat sana. Bersiap untuk tampil di tengah kerlipan cahaya bintang.

Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk ke angka tiga, sementara jarum satunya sudah melewati angka tujuh. Leeteuk menghela napas. Menyibak gorden jendela dan memandangi halaman depan rumah sakit dari sana. Seharusnya Donghae datang jam 7 malam. Tapi sosok itu belum terlihat sedari tadi.

Ia melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kursi di samping tempat tidur dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan game consolenya. Sempat terlintas di benak Leeteuk untuk membeli satu lagi PSP –jadi dia bisa menjadi lawan main Kyuhyun. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Ia tahu dirinya bukan saingan yang sepadan untuk maniak game macam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada jam yang tergantung manis di dinding. Ia mengerutkan kening –tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar di depannya.

“Hae _hyung_ kok belum datang?”

Kyuhyun selalu menunggu saat itu. Ketika jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka tujuh di malam hari. Entah. Bisa dibilang, ‘ada hikmah di setiap kejadian’. Kyuhyun tak peduli apa alasannya –tapi ia merasa Donghae jadi lebih ‘melihat’ dirinya. Mungkin masih terlampau jauh dibanding hubungan kakak adik yang seharusnya, tapi ini jauh lebih baik.

Pertama kali merasakan seorang Lee Donghae kembali menjadi bagian kecil di hidupnya.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan terus memainkan game consolenya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan kedua obsidiannya untuk tidak melirik ke jam dan pintu masuk beberapa menit sekali. Bertanya-tanya kemana kakaknya yang itu pergi hingga tak datang tepat waktu.

Jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 9 ketika pintu terbuka dari luar. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari game yang entah sudah berapa kali ia mainkan –baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa bosan dengan game itu—. Rasa kantuk hilang sudah. Menyambut cengiran hangat yang tersungging di wajah sosok yang bergegas melangkah masuk.

“ _Mian,_ telat. Tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan teman.”

Donghae masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya –walaupun sudah acak-acakan. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya asal di atas sofa dan langsung menarik kursi, mendudukkan diri di sisi lain tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Ia memang selalu datang ke rumah sakit pukul tujuh malam. Walaupun sekolah selesai jam lima –Donghae bilang ada beberapa urusan yang harus terlebih dahulu diselesaikan. Baik Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun tak mau repot-repot untuk protes. Ia kemudian pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul sembilan atau sepuluh malam –harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah esok hari.

Donghae duduk berpangku tangan. Sikunya ia letakkan di ranjang Kyuhyun. Posisi duduk pemuda itu tepat berhadapan dengan Leeteuk. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengarahkan obsidian ke arah kakaknya, menyeringai kecil. “Jadi, bagaimana dia? Banyak makan?”

Dan tinjuan main-main meluncur dari genggaman Kyuhyun beberapa detik kemudian.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan adiknya. “Ya, lumayan. Sepertinya dua kali lebih banyak daripada porsi rumah sakit yang biasa.”

Kyuhyun cemberut.

“ _Ya, hyung_! Kalian bersekongkol?”

“Mengaku sajalah, Kyu...” Donghae menyenggol lengan adiknya dengan siku. Cengiran terkembang makin lebar di wajahnya.

“Aku bisa panggil suster dan suruh dia menyebutkan porsi makanku selama di rumah sakit.” Kyuhyun melirik sinis –tak mau kalah. Balik menyikut lengan kakak keduanya itu dengan lebih keras.

Ya, tiga jam yang selalu membawa atmosfer berbeda di ruangan serba putih itu.

Sudah menjadi peran Leeteuk untuk selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum acara ‘debat’ kecil yang terjadi di antara kedua adiknya makin memanas. Mendehem beberapa kali, sang sulung memutar otak beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

“Sudah, sudah. Hae, bagaimana sekolahmu?”

Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan bahu. “Bagaimana apanya? Biasa,”

“Setahuku sekolah selesai jam lima. Kemana saja kau selama dua jam sebelum ke sini?” Kyuhyun memicingkan mata ingin tahu. Leeteuk ikut menajamkan pendengarannya. Hal ini memang sudah mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Mungkin adiknya yang satu itu memang ada urusan. Tapi kali ini –yah, mencari tahu itu tak ada salahnya, kan?

Namun jawaban yang mereka dapat hanya diam selama beberapa detik. Menyadari keingintahuan dari adik dan kakaknya, Donghae terlihat memutar kedua bola matanya sebentar. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku.

“Ah, tak penting. Yang penting aku selalu ke sini, kan?”

“Bohong.”

“Bukan urusanmu, Kyu.”

Dan suasana hening mewarnai ruangan serba putih itu selama beberapa detik. Reaksi jawaban di luar dugaan dari Donghae mau tak mau membuat kedua kakak beradik lainnya terdiam. Tapi Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menguasai diri. Bagaimanapun, Donghae sempat menganggap ia tak ada selama hampir tiga tahun. Berharap apa dia hingga menjadikan kakaknya berubah sikap seperti layaknya kakak biasa hanya dalam satu minggu?

Maka Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti –tak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Leeteuk masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Donghae. Alis pemuda itu berkerut. Menyadari suasana tak enak yang ia sebabkan, Donghae berdehem beberapa kali dan beranjak untuk mengambil tas. Meraih sebuah PSP berwarna perak dari dalamnya dan mendudukkan diri di tempatnya kembali.

“Ayo tanding. Jangan salah –aku bisa lebih hebat dari kau.”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuat otaknya kembali bekerja normal. Ia mengerjap. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu meraih PSP miliknya yang diletakkan sembarangan di atas meja dan menggeser tombol powernya.

 _Well_ , Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau Donghae juga punya PSP.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Hari kesembilan ketika panggilan dari dokter sampai di tangan Leeteuk. Namun Ia baru bisa mengunjungi rumah sakit sore hari –kebetulan kuliah hari itu cukup panjang.

Bergegas melangkahkan kaki di lorong rumah sakit. Setelah mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun –bocah itu kini sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya—ia langsung menuju ke ruangan dokter yang memanggilnya. Mau tak mau jantungnya berdebar keras –tak bisa mempredisikan apa yang akan diberitahu dokter itu nanti.

 _Semoga bukan hal buruk._

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu dua kali. Terdengar seruan dari dalam dan ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Melihat sang pria berjas putih tersenyum kecil dari kursinya, mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk masuk dan duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia.

Basa-basi beberapa menit awal. Sang dokter memberitahu perkembangan akhir Kyuhyun –sejauh ini cukup baik. Setelah menjalani beberapa kali kemoterapi, lumayan ada peningkatan. Mental Kyuhyun juga sepertinya baik-baik saja. Leeteuk bisa menghela napas lega setelah mendengar hal ini. Dalam hati bangga dengan bungsunya yang satu itu. Kyuhyun hebat.

“Seperti yang kita tahu, kemoterapi bertujuan untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker yang bersarang di tubuh Kyuhyun _–sshi_. Tapi pasti ada beberapa sel sehat yang ikut mati akibatnya. Rambut Kyuhyun _–sshi_ sedikit rontok beberapa saat terakhir—“ Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk ketika mendengar hal ini. “—tapi saya harap kerontokan ini tidak berlangsung lama.”

“Kemoterapi ini juga mempengaruhi proses kerja sum sum tulang belakang Kyuhyun _–sshi_. Terjadi beberapa penurunan dalam jumlah eritrosit dan leukosit miliknya.

“Sehubungan dengan hal ini, saya menyarankan Leeteuk _–sshi_ untuk bersedia mencangkokkan sedikit sum sum tulang belakang untuk membantu produksi darah dalam tubuh Kyuhyun _–sshi_.”

 _Ah._

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. Ia memang sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini. Transplantasi sum sum tulang belakang sudah tak asing lagi baginya –ia sudah mencari sedemikian rupa artikel-artikel tentang metode pengobatan ini. Metode yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk membantu adiknya secara langsung. Salah satu hal yang tersisa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Mengangguk mantap. Sang dokter tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Leeteuk. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata tanpa frame miliknya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari laci meja.

“Transplantasi ini baik dilakukan oleh mereka yang punya hubungan darah. Silahkan isi formulir pernyataan ini terlebih dahulu,—“ sang dokter menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada Leeteuk.

“—untuk melakukan pencangkokan ini, Leeteuk _–sshi_ harus dalam keadaan sehat. Selain itu, akan diadakan Human Leucosyte Antigen Testing atau _HLA Testing_ terlebih dahulu untuk mencocokkan jaringan juga kemiripan DNA antara pendonor dan penerima.

“Prosedur selanjutnya akan dijelaskan setelah _HLA Testing_ dilakukan. Seharusnya tak memakan waktu lama.”

Leeteuk mencerna semua penjelasan sang dokter dengan sangat baik. Melengkapi rangkaian informasi yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia dapatkan dari browsing di internet beberapa hari yang lalu. Tekadnya sudah mantap. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membantu Kyuhyun bertahan dari sakitnya.

“Silahkan datang ke sini lagi kalau ada yang perlu dibantu,”

Mengangguk dan berdiri. Leeteuk membungkuk 90 derajat, berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang dokter –yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum lebar. Beranjak keluar ruangan, Leeteuk tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mencapai pintu. Ia berbalik. Senyum itu masih bertengger di sana.

“Ah, boleh saya minta formulir satu lagi? Mungkin adik saya yang lain bisa ikut membantu,”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Donghae lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit ketika ia menampakkan diri. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur –sepertinya kelelahan. Namun Leeteuk masih setia menunggu di sana. Rasa kantuk tak berhasil mengusiknya. Dengan satu buah amplop cokelat yang tergeletak manis di atas meja –ia tak sabar untuk memberitahu kabar baik dari dokter siang tadi.

Memutuskan untuk mengobrol di kafe sebelah rumah sakit –tak mau membuat Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dan terbangun. Leeteuk membawa amplop cokelat itu dalam genggamannya. Donghae hanya memandang dalam diam –entah apa yang ada di benak pemuda itu. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan –tak ada yang buka suara. Terus begitu hingga langkah kaki mereka sampai ke kafe 24 jam beberapa menit kemudian.

“...—dan untuk proses ini, pendonor harus dalam keadaan sehat, tak sakit satu apapun. Akan diperiksa oleh dokter yang bersangkutan.”

Donghae mengaduk cangkir cappuchino panas di hadapannya. Berpangku tangan sambil mendengarkan kakaknya yang menjelaskan serinci mungkin tentang apa yang ia dapatkan dari ruang dokter tadi siang. Kedua obsidian Leeteuk bergerak-gerak semangat. Senyum tak henti tersungging di wajahnya. Kalau dua orang bisa mendonor untuk Kyuhyun, mengapa tidak?

“Ini formulirnya. Aku berniat menyerahkannya besok pagi –kau harus isi saat ini juga. Sudah kusiapkan pulpen. Kalau bingung, bisa lihat punyaku sebagai contoh.”

Leeteuk menggeser amplop cokelat di tengah meja ke arah Donghae. Yang diberi hanya mengangguk pelan. Meraih amplop cokelat di hadapannya dengan tak semangat dan membukanya, membaca baris per baris kolom yang harus diisi tertera di sana. Leeteuk mengambil pulpen dari saku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menunggu Donghae selesai membaca formulir untuk kemudian membantu adiknya itu mengisi kolom-kolom tersebut –miliknya sudah selesai diisi dari beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang tersimpan manis di laci kamar rumah sakit Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia memasukkan lagi lembaran itu ke dalam amplop –Leeteuk mengerutkan kening melihat hal ini. _Namja Lee_ itu meletakkan amplop tersebut kembali ke atas meja.

“...Harus ya, _hyung_?”

“...”

Leeteuk mendengus. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di benak pemuda di hadapannya. Semangat berapi-api yang tadi sempat menyelimuti dirinya padam sudah, berganti dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Sang sulung itu menggelengkan kepala, mengerinyit heran. Ia memandang lurus pada kedua obsidian Donghae.

“Menurutmu?”

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela –menghindari tatapan langsung dari kakaknya. Diam.

Kemudian beranjak mengambil tas dan kemudian berjalan pergi –meninggalkan sang sulung seorang diri, masih terpaku diam. Tak percaya. Dan tanda tanya.

 _Ada apa?_

\---------------------------------------------

 

Leeteuk tak jadi menyerahkan formulir miliknya keesokan paginya. Masih cukup _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Donghae langsung pulang ke rumah setelah itu –tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang sulung untuk setidaknya meminta penjelasan akan sikapnya. Nada sambung tanpa akhir menyambut pendengaran Leeteuk ketika handphonenya berusaha terhubung dengan milik Donghae. Dan berpuluh-puluh pesan yang telah dikirim pun tak mendapat respon sama sekali.

Tentu ia belum memberitahu Kyuhyun. Tentang formulir itu, transplantasi sum sum tulang belakang, terlebih sikap janggal Donghae. Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut cemas. Cukup dia yang menyelidiki dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Detak jam terdengar jelas malam itu. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Tak ada yang bersuara. Kyuhyun berkali-kali menguap lebar. Game PSP yang sedari tadi ia mainkan sudah benar-benar tak menarik lagi. Terlebih dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas fotokopian berisi berbagai macam teori dan rumus yang teronggok di pojok kanan sana. Berkali-kali pemuda itu tak kuasa menahan untuk membuka mata –namun ia paksakan untuk kembali terbangun. Beberapa kali mencubit diri sendiri. Donghae belum datang. Dan ia akan terus menunggu.

Leeteuk membetulkan letak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. “Tidurlah, Kyu. Kau sudah lelah.”

Yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari sang bungsu.

“ _Ani._ Aku mau tunggu Hae _hyung_.”

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan. “Tapi kau harus istirahat, Kyu. Ingat janji untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain dan diri sendiri waktu itu? Ini namanya memaksakan diri. Kasihan badanmu.”

Kyuhyun cemberut. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan kemudian mulai menutup mata. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu sebenarnya benar. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa mengangkat tangannya sendiri –kelelahan. Rasa kantuk itu sudah menjalar lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Tapi niat untuk menunggu Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berusaha melawan semua itu.

“Tapi kalau Hae _hyung_ sudah datang, bangunkan ya?”

“Iya.”

“Janji?”

“Iya, Kyu. Sekarang kau tidur. Mimpi indah, ya.”

Leeteuk mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membantu agar adiknya itu tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian napas Kyuhyun sudah mulai naik turun dengan teratur. Tak ada lagi gerakan-gerakan dari semua sistem otot di tubuhnya. Nyawanya sudah digenggam oleh yang Di Atas Sana. Dengan otak yang berkelana ke alam mimpi. Menunggu hingga nyawa kembali ke tubuh esok pagi.

Memastikan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur, Leeteuk akhirnya menarik tangannya. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Hampir pukul 10 malam. Dan ia yakin, Donghae tak akan datang.

Leeteuk memasang jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa. Mengambil dompet dan handphone di atas meja kemudian menyambar kunci mobil tak jauh dari sana. Berjalan sepelan mungkin meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Ia harus pulang.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Perjalanan tak memakan waktu lama. Mobil sedan Leeteuk bisa parkir di garasi rumah sekitar lima belas menit setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sang sulung mematikan mesin mobilnya. Keluar dari mesin transportasi itu dan melangkah pelan ke arah pintu depan.

Rumah terlihat sangat sepi. Leeteuk mengerinyit –pandangannya tak bisa menangkap cahaya apapun di dalam ruangan setelah masuk. Aneh. Seluruh lampu lantai satu dimatikan. Dengan hati-hati, Leeteuk meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan sakelar lampu. Menyalakan setiap penerangan yang ia lewati untuk menuju ke tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, dimana setiap kamar yang ada di rumah itu berlokasi.

Berusaha sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara. Leeteuk membawa dirinya menaiki tangga –dengan tetap menyalakan lampu di setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar, sekitar 3 meter dari ruang utama lantai dua.

Merasa tak perlu mengetuk, Leeteuk memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Terdengar suara pembatas pintu terbuka. Tak dikunci.

Dan menemukan siluet pemuda yang berbaring di bawah selimut. Kamar itu gelap. Leeteuk menyalakan lampu untuk memperjelas pengelihatan. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju sosok itu. Yang matanya tak tertutup –terbuka lebar memandang langit-langit.

“Kau kenapa?”

Leeteuk mendudukkan diri di samping kasur. Meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi adiknya. Ia tak merasakan ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuh Donghae. Leeteuk mengerinyit heran. Donghae baik-baik saja, ia yakin itu.

“Tadi Kyu menunggumu sampai tertidur. ia minta dibangunkan kalau kau sudah datang, Hae.” Leeteuk mengelus pelan rambut adiknya. Donghae masih tak juga merespon.

“Datanglah ke sana. Untuk Kyu.”

Dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Leeteuk tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap janggal Donghae. Sejauh ini harusnya baik-baik saja. Tak mempunyai bayangan sama sekali akan apa yang membuat adiknya yang satu ini bersikap sangat aneh. Apa sebenarnya yang salah?

“Harus ya, _hyung_...?”

Donghae bergumam lirih. Pertanyaan itu lagi. Leeteuk mengambil napas panjang. Pertanyaan sederhana yang semalam tak berhasil ia jawab.

“Untuk datang menemui Kyuhyun? Ya. Ia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Kau harus menemuinya.”

Namun Donghae menggeleng. “Bukan. Transplantasi itu.”

Entah hilang kemana logika Donghae. Leeteuk mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sudah jelas kan? Untuk apa bertanya dua kali? Ia yakin Donghae pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi kenapa adiknya harus menyangsikan hal itu?

“Ini satu-satunya jalan kita untuk membantu, Hae. Membantu secara fisik, bukan hanya menyemangati. Kau ingin Kyuhyun sembuh, kan?”

Donghae tak bergeming.

“Jelaskan padaku.”

Dan kemudian Leeteuk mulai berbicara tentang semua yang ia tahu. Perlahan. Segala detail tentang penyakit Kyuhyun yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari mulai yang terburuk sampai yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan keajaiban. Perkataan Dokter setiap kali mereka bertemu. Untuk apa transplantasi sum sum tulang belakang. Bagaimana prosesnya, dan untuk apa.

Leeteuk tak yakin –tapi cara yang terpikir di otaknya untuk meyakinkan adiknya yang satu itu adalah dengan memberitahu segala apa yang ia tahu tentang situasi saat ini.

Sang adik mendengarkan dalam diam. Tak berkomentar, tak bereaksi. Hanya kedua bola matanya saja yang bergerak-gerak pelan.

“...dan sebelum dilakukan transplantasi, pendonor terlebih dahulu diharuskan menjalani Human Leucosyte Antigen Testing atau HLA Testing untuk mencocokkan jaringan juga kemiripan DNA antara pendonor dan penerima..”

Dan sebuah gelengan pelan muncul sebagai respon pertama dari sang adik. Leeteuk menghentikan omongannya, -terdiam tak percaya.

“Aku nggak mau.”

“Hae, apa maksud—“

Donghae menggeleng lebih cepat. Ia mencengkram selimut yang menyelimuti badannya dengan sangat erat. “Jangan paksa aku. Aku nggak mau.”

Emosi Leeteuk mulai muncul ke permukaan. Wajahnya memanas. “Lee Donghae! Kau kenapa sih?”

Sang adik bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke bagian samping kasur dan duduk membelakangi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng tak percaya. Dengan gusar pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju Donghae yang masih terduduk. Ditariknya lengan adiknya itu –memaksanya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

“Apa-apaan ka—“

Dan kemudian langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Donghae. Pemuda itu membuang muka. Tak mau memandang Leeteuk yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

“Lee Donghae, pakai otakmu! Nyawanya kini juga bergantung padamu!”

Emosi Leeteuk sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh adiknya yang satu itu? Tak ada penjelasan yang logis menyangkut ketidaksetujuannya mendonorkan sedikit sum sum tulang belakang miliknya untuk Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tak habis pikir. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak bocah ini?

“Kamu nggak sayang sama Kyu?”

Berusaha menurunkan tensi yang menguasai dirinya. Meredam amarah yang menggelegak di jantungnya. Donghae menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan sambil terus menggelengkan kepala. Menolak setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh kakak sulungnya. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis kedua pemuda itu.

“Hae! Jawab aku. Beri alasan yang jelas. Kau kenapa?”

Donghae menggeleng. Terus menundukkan kepalanya. Rahang Leeteuk mengeras. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

“Kyuhyun sedang sakit! Kau tak mau membantunya? _Kau mau dia mati, hah?!_ ”

Tekanan kedua tangan Donghae pada telinganya terus bertambah. Sebisa mungkin menutup segala celah tempat gelombang suara bisa masuk. Tak mau dengar.

“Hae, Lee Donghae, coba dengarkan aku.”

Leeteuk mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Donghae. Menjauhkan telapak tangan itu dari kedua telinga adiknya perlahan. Leeteuk bersimpuh, mendekatkan diri pada adik keduanya itu. Wajah Donghae pucat. Obsidian miliknya bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika perlahan terbuka dan bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Leeteuk. Tubuh adiknya itu bergetar.

“Beri aku alasan yang logis kenapa kau tak mau membantu Kyu, Hae.”

Donghae kembali menggeleng. “Aku –aku nggak mau _hyung_. Hanya itu..”

Leeteuk mengelus pelan kepala Donghae. Mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya itu dan merangkulnya, memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh yang gemetar itu. Mengelus pelan punggung adik keduanya. Donghae menyenderkan diri ke bahu Leeteuk.

“Aku takut..”

Bisikan lirih yang terdengar dari sosok dalam rangkulan sang sulung. Leeteuk mengangguk, memahami perasaan adiknya. “Tak apa, Hae.. Nggak ada salahnya. Aku yakin prosesnya tak akan terlalu menyeramkan.”

Donghae menggeleng. “Bukan, bukan itu..”

“...”

“Hyung sayang aku, kan?”

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Donghae dan memandang lurus ke dalam obsidian adiknya itu. Menepuk bahunya, memberikan kekuatan. “Kenapa harus bertanya? Dan aku lebih sayang lagi pada Hae yang mau berkorban untuk adiknya..”

Mencoba mencari kesungguhan di kedua bola mata kakaknya. Donghae kemudian menunduk. Memainkan jari. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Leeteuk meraih tangan adiknya dan mengajaknya untuk bangun beberapa menit kemudian. Sang adik menurut. Keduanya berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

 Sebuah sedan hitam meluncur ke rumah sakit. Membelah jalanan kota di tengah gelapnya malam.

 

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung sayang aku, kan?”
> 
> Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Donghae dan memandang lurus ke dalam obsidian adiknya itu. Menepuk bahunya, memberikan kekuatan. “Kenapa harus bertanya? Dan aku lebih sayang lagi pada Hae yang mau berkorban untuk adiknya..”
> 
> Mencoba mencari kesungguhan di kedua bola mata kakaknya. Donghae kemudian menunduk. Memainkan jari. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Leeteuk meraih tangan adiknya dan mengajaknya untuk bangun beberapa menit kemudian. Sang adik menurut. Keduanya berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan rumah tersebut.
> 
> Sebuah sedan hitam meluncur ke rumah sakit. Membelah jalanan kota di tengah gelapnya malam.

**: Warning :**

Alur yang _sangat_ melompat-lompat

 _Italic :_ flashback

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hari ke 14 sejak keluarga itu menginjakkan kaki di suasana rumah sakit. Kemoterapi rutin dilakukan. Tak ada yang berubah dari pribadi sang pengidap leukimia. Yang berbeda hanyalah wajahnya yang semakin memucat, rambut yang semakin menipis, berbagai macam selang yang semakin banyak _melilit_ tubuhnya, dan kesempatan pemuda itu untuk bisa membuka mata yang semakin berkurang dari hari ke hari.

Ya, pribadi Kyuhyun memang tetap seperti dulu. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya tak kuasa.

Penyakit itu semakin cepat menggerogoti tubuh sang pemuda. Membuatnya harus _akhirnya_ makan dengan selang-selang yang tersambung ke lengan. Beristirahat lebih banyak. Tidur lebih banyak. Tak boleh memainkan PSP –yang membuat Kyuhyun sempat ngambek hampir seharian. Tak ada lagi sesi _belajar-dari-buku-catatan-Kibum_ dua jam per hari. Kibum memang tak pernah absen membawakan buku catatan miliknya –walau ia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sudah tak mungkin lagi mempelajarinya. Hanya tertumpuk di pojok ruangan sana.

Sesi ngobrol juga berkurang. Setiap Kibum datang, Kyuhyun hampir selalu sedang tertidur. hanya ada Leeteuk di sana. Alhasil hanya mengobrol dengan sang kakak 10 menit sebelum kemudian langsung undur diri.

Tubuh itu makin kurus. Memucat. Melemah.

 _HLA Testing_ telah dilakukan dua hari kemarin. Akan dipilih salah satu dari Leeteuk dan Donghae yang paling cocok untuk mendonorkan sum sum tulang belakangnya. Donghae akhirnya menurut. Mengikuti tes dengan tidak banyak bicara. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak Leeteuk –adiknya itu sama sekali belum buka mulut atas apa yang ia tanyakan waktu itu. Namun urung untuk bertanya. Mungkin nanti.

Donghae makin sering terlambat datang –sebenarnya sama saja, karena terlambat atau tidak, Kyuhyun tak menungguinya lagi. Sudah terlanjur terlelap. Datang, dan hanya duduk di sofa. Lagi-lagi tak bicara. Menunggu hingga jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 10 sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang.

Hari ke 16 ketika Leeteuk dan Donghae menerima panggilan dari sang dokter. Hasil tes sudah keluar.

Duduk tanpa suara. Memandangi sang dokter dengan kacamata tanpa frame di hadapan mereka, dan tiga buah amplop cokelat yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Bahkan pria setengah baya berjas putih itu tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia berdehem beberapa kali.

“Sebelumnya, terimakasih karena telah mengikuti prosedur _HLA Testing_ dengan baik..”

Tangan itu berkeringat dingin. Kepala yang terus menunduk. Bola obsidian yang tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Detak jantung yang berdetak makin cepat.

“..namun kami mohon kesediaan saudara Leeteuk _–sshi_ dan Donghae _–sshi_ untuk menjalani _HLA Testing_ sekali lagi.”

Alis bertaut. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening. Punggungnya lepas dari senderan kursi. Duduk tegak.

“Maksud anda?”

Sang pria paruh baya mengambil tiga amplop yang berjejer di atas meja. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Amplop cokelat itu berpindah tangan. Segera dibuka oleh sang sulung. Obsidian itu mulai menelusuri baris-baris data di amplop pertama.

Dan sosok di sebelahnya sontak berdiri –tak memberikan kesempatan Leeteuk untuk membaca apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu barang sebaris. Tetap menundukkan kepala. Deritan kursi yang terdorong ke belakang membuat dua kepala lain di ruangan itu menoleh. Membungkuk sekilas pada sang dokter sebelum kemudian langkahnya berpacu ke luar ruangan. meninggalkan dua sosok lainnya di dalam sana.

“Hae, tunggu!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Satu. Dua. Satu. Dua. Jatuh._

 _Ia tertawa. Memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang belum lengkap. Sama sekali tak merasakan sakit ketika popoknya berdebam menghantam lantai. Dua obsidian bulatnya berbinar senang. Gagal lagi. Tak apa. Kedua tangan kecil itu menapak di atas lantai. Mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri –lantas tertatih mengatur langkah dua kaki ringkih itu ke depan._

 _Satu. Dua. Satu. Dua. Satu. Jatuh lagi._

 _Tertawa lagi. Bertepuk tangan senang. Rambut cokelatnya yang tipis berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi yang menerobos jendela. Tak membuang waktu untuk kembali berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki lagi._

 _Dua telinga kecil itu menangkap gelombang longitudinal dari arah pintu. Menoleh. Mendapati empat sosok orang dewasa di depan sana. Satu wanita, tiga lainnya pria paruh baya. Kepalanya miring ke kanan. Siapa? Ia menghentakkan kaki –tadi baru jatuh lagi. Kedua obsidiannya berputar ingin tahu._

 _Empat dewasa itu melangkahkan kaki masuk. Senyuman terkembang dari masing-masing mereka._

 _Makhluk kecil itu memandang dari bawah. Menangkap ulasan senyum dari orang-orang itu. Nyengir lebar. Mereka orang baik. Ngapain takut? Tanpa ba bi bu langsung berdiri dan berjalan sebisa mungkin menghampiri orang-orang itu. Ingin tahu._

 _Sang wanita menyadari ada sosok yang menghampiri dirinya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya –duduk bersimpuh. Matanya berbinar. Membuka tangan lebar-lebar menyongsong sosok yang masih tertatih-tatih itu untuk datang padanya._

 _Merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Menyeringai senang. Memandangi dua bola mata wanita yang mendekapnya –yang kini berbentuk bulan sabit. Terdorong senyum yang menghiasi wajah perempuan itu. Dia orang baik. Buat apa takut? Makhluk kecil itu mendekatkan kepala ke dekapan sang wanita. Hangat._

 _Satu pria paruh baya berjalan mendekati sang wanita. Mengelus rambut cokelat sosok kecil yang ada di dekapan istrinya._

 _“Dia sepertinya menyukaiku,” sang wanita terkikik geli ketika helaian rambut tipis balita dekapannya menggelitik hidungnya. Harum._

 _Pria itu mengangguk pelan._

 _Terlibat beberapa percakapan selama hampir satu jam. Berbincang dengan tiga pria baruh baya lainnya. Sang wanita menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sambil asyik menimang-nimang balita dalam dekapannya. Menciumi harum shampoo yang menguar dari rambut tipis milik yang sedang tertidur itu._

 _“Sepertinya istriku dekat sekali dengan bayi itu,”_

 _Sang suami menyeringai kecil, mengendikkan kepala pada istrinya yang tersenyum senang. Yang diajak berbicara hanya tertawa kecil. “Dia memang mudah dekat dengan semua orang. Anak yang pemberani,”_

 _“Kenapa bisa ada di sini..?”_

 _Pria berumur sekitar 40 tahun itu mendesah pelan. “Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Ada yang mengantarkan ke sini. Meminta kami untuk merawatnya, lalu pergi tanpa kata.” Obsidian pria itu meredup. Balita itu harusnya mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Senyuman polos tak tahu apa-apa. Tawa riang yang selalu mewarnai ruangan itu._

 _Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Tak ada manusia yang bisa membaca jalan dari takdir yang Di Atas Sana._

 _Yang mendengar mengangguk mengerti. Menatap prihatin sosok yang didekap istrinya. Berharap ada yang berbaik hati untuk memberikan bocah itu kehidupan yang lebih layak suatu saat nanti._

 _Pembicaraan berlangsung selama lima belas menit kemudian. Tentang proyek yang harus dikerjakan tak lama lagi. Sang istri kini lebih banyak diam –masih mendekap balita itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menimangnya pelan._

 _Jabatan tangan tanda kesepakatan terjalin sudah. Tiga pria paruh baya yang menyeringai satu sama lain –puas dengan kesimpulan yang mereka ambil dari pembicaraan tadi. Memandangi seisi ruangan dengan banyak anak-anak lain bercengkrama di sana. Sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri. Berjabat tangan lagi._

 _“Terimakasih banyak,”_

 _Yang dijabat hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria 40 tahun itu tersenyum kecil. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk meninggalkan bangunan miliknya._

 _Wanita itu masih mendekap sang balita._

 _“Ayo sayang, kita harus pulang..”_

 _Tak bergeming. Menatap penuh kasih pada sosok dalam dekapannya. Terlanjur jatuh cinta._

 _“Sayang.._ _—”_

 _“Boleh aku membawa balita ini pulang?”_

 _pria berumur 40 tahun sontak menoleh. Sang suami tertegun. Setengah tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan istrinya barusan._

 _“..Maksudmu?”_

 _“Kita mengadopsi anak ini. Menjanjikan masa depan yang lebih baik buatnya,” wanita itu tersenyum penuh keibuan. Masih menimang anak dalam dekapannya dengan sayang. “Rumah kita akan tambah ramai..” membayangkan kaki-kaki kecil balita itu menapaki rumah mereka. Menaiki tangga-tangga pualam itu. Tertawa dan menangis di sana. Tumbuh besar._

 _Sang suami menggelengkan kepala. Baru saja ia berdoa agar balita itu kelak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi.. bukan seperti ini. Bukan dengan mereka._

 _“Mengangkat anak itu bukan persoalan yang mudah, sayang..”_

 _“Aku tahu.” Wanita itu menjawab. Dua obsidiannya memandang suaminya dalam-dalam. “Aku bukan sedang main-main..”_

 _Pria paruh baya itu lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala._

 _“Entahlah. Aku tak yakin..”_

 _Sang istri mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, bukan hal yang mudah untuk membujuk suaminya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, memandangi jendela yang terbuka lebar di sudut ruangan._

 _“Hal yang pertama aku pikirkan kalau ia ada di rumah, setidaknya anak kita tak sendirian lagi di sana..”_

 _Terdiam._

 _“Dia butuh teman. Dan kita berdua tak selalu ada untuknya, bukan? Dengan menghadirkan balita ini di sana_ _—“ wanita itu membetulkan posisi gendongannya. Sosok di dekapannya menggeliat pelan, lantas melanjutkan tidurnya. “—selain kita menjamin masa depan anak ini, ia juga bisa menemani_ nya _bermain kalau kita sedang pergi.”_

 _“Lagipula, sepertinya ia anak baik..” tersenyum lagi pada sosok dalam pelukannya._

 _Sang suami mulai bisa mendapatkan arah pembicaraan istrinya. Ia mempertimbangkannya kembali. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita di hadapannya ini memang tak salah. Tapi.._

 _“Apa kau yakin?”_

 _“Selama kita juga bisa menjanjikan masa depan yang baik untuk anak ini. Aku yakin.”_

 _Kemungkinannya hampir seratus persen bagi keluarga itu untuk bisa membiayai kehidupan sang balita. Mereka tahu. Berasal dari kalangan berada dan progress bisnis yang terus naik dari waktu ke waktu membuat sang suami tak merasa perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tambahan biaya yang harus ditanggungnya kalau anak itu ada di rumah. Hal itu bukan masalah._

 _Dan sebuah anggukan itu akhirnya memutuskan semua. Sang wanita memekik senang, lantas mencium pipi suaminya dengan sayang. Memeluk balita dalam dekapannya makin erat –membuat sosok bulat itu terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti. Ada apa?_

 _“Selamat datang di keluarga kami, sayang..”_

 _Masih mengerjap tak mengerti. Namun demi merasakan euforia kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti sekitarnya, cengiran itu muncul perlahan. Memamerkan deretan gigi kecil yang belum lengkap miliknya._

 _Sang pria 40 tahun mengusap ujung matanya. Bisa melihat sebuah garis terang yang melintang di masa depan anak itu. Ya, untuk pasangan ini, ia tak perlu bertanya banyak. Mereka orang baik._

 _Kemudian menawarkan diri untuk segera mengurus surat-surat di pojok administrasi._

 _“Ah, jadi, siapa tadi namanya?”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dua langkah kaki berderap di sepanjang lorong.

“Hae, berhenti!”

Sang sulung memacu langkahnya lebih cepat, demi menangkap pergelangan tangan adiknya. Menahan tubuh itu untuk terus berjalan alih-alih berhenti. Donghae berontak. Namun genggaman tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya lebih kuat. Memaksa untuk berbalik badan, berhadapan dengan sosok di belakangnya.

Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya ke bawah, menolak memandang balik sosok di hadapannya. Leeteuk menyentakkan tangan adiknya dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi sosok di hadapannya itu. Memaksanya untuk menoleh, balik memandang dirinya.

Ada yang lain di obsidian itu. Leeteuk tak tahu apa. Wajah itu pucat. Pias.

 _“Kau kenapa sih?”_

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Donghae menolak untuk menjawab. Hanya membiarkan untaian kata itu mengapung di udara. Terabaikan. Hanya kedua bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Leeteuk menghela napas. Memandang sekitar dan menemukan beberapa pasang mata sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik lagi tangan adiknya untuk melangkah ke luar. Lorong rumah sakit bukan tempat yang tepat, sepertinya.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Berkali-kali Kibum melirik jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Lantas kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bus. Hari libur, dan itu berarti ia bisa berangkat lebih pagi untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Leeteuk bilang, jadwal kemoterapi Kyuhyun selesai sekitar pukul 11 siang. Ia harus datang sekitar jam segitu agar bisa bertemu Kyuhyun yang belum tertidur. ia rindu mengobrol dengan bocah yang satu itu. Jadwal sekolah dan les membuatnya selalu datang ketika Kyuhyun sedang mendengkur manis di ranjangnya.

Rumah Kibum cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Kira-kira melewati 4 halte bus. Ia sudah berangkat dari rumah sekitar pukul setengah 10 tadi. Kalau jalanan lancar, ia diperkirakan akan sampai jam setengah 11. Tak apa. Ia bisa menunggu. Daripada nekat berangkat di waktu yang mepet, terkena macet di jalan dan akhirnya datang ketika Kyuhyun –lagi-lagi _—_ sudah mendengkur manis dalam tidurnya.

Membawa buah-buahan dalam pangkuan. Sebenarnya tak ada gunanya juga, toh ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan bisa memakannya. Tapi ibunya bilang, tak sopan menjenguk orang sakit tanpa membawa makanan. Nanti kan bisa dimakan anggota keluarganya. Yang penting bawa –lantas kemudian sibuk menata beberapa jenis buah-buahan masuk ke dalam keranjang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Obsidiannya mengikuti halte terakhir yang baru saja ia lewati. Merapatkan jaket dan membetulkan posisi buah-buahan, kemudian bangun dari duduk dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Rumah Sakit sudah terlihat beberapa meter di depan sana.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Suara mobil memasuki garasi mengalihkan pandangan balita satu tahun yang sedang bermain sendiri di ruang keluarga. Sudah malam. Seorang gadis tanggung yang memakai seragam bertuliskan ‘baby sitter’ sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu, meninggalkan balita yang (seharusnya) ia jaga bermain dalam diam. Mendorong mobil mainannya ke sana kemari. Melangkahkan kakinya ke sekitar ruangan. Sendirian._

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka tak membuat balita itu bergeming. Tetap asyik mendorong-dorong mobil mainannya –walau kini pandangannya terarah sempurna ke arah ruang depan. Mata bulatnya menangkap dua sosok dewasa yang memasuki ruang tengah. Terlihat lelah. Sang pria sudah langsung mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, sementara yang wanita mendekat padanya –eh, siapa itu yang ia bawa?_

 _Leeteuk kecil mengerinyitkan dahi. Bayangan wajah kedua orang tuanya tidak begitu jelas melekat di otaknya, berhubung frekuensi bertemu mereka yang cukup jarang. Leeteuk akhirnya bisa melihat lagi kedua orang tuanya –setelah kurang lebih 4 bulan ditinggalkan. Memiringkan kepala, otak kecilnya berusaha mengingat siapa dua orang itu._

 _“Hai sayang, Umma pulang..”_

 _Mengecup dahi anaknya dengan sayang. Leeteuk mulai memamerkan cengirannya. Ah, itu Umma. Berarti yang sedang duduk di sana pasti Appa. Akhirnya mengenali dua sosok itu, sang balita menghentikan kegiatannya mendorong-dorong mobil mainan. Pandangannya kini fokus pada sosok yang sedang tertidur di dekapan Ummanya._

 _Kedua obsidian bocah itu bergerak-gerak ingin tahu. Siapa?_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu menggerutu pelan melihat baby sitter yang ia tugaskan untuk menjaga anaknya malah tertidur saat yang harusnya dijaga masih terbangun. Bukankah tugasnya memastikan kalau Leeteuk kecil tidak kenapa-kenapa? Bagaimana bisa memastikan dengan mata tertutup begitu? Sempat terlintas pikiran untuk membangunkan, tapi –ah, biarlah. Yang penting ia sudah datang. Sudah ada yang menjaga Leeteuk._

 _Menyadari pandangan ingin tahu anaknya kepada sosok yang sedang ia gendong. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum kecil. Merendahkan posisi badan, membiarkan Leeteuk melihat lebih jelas siapa-yang-ada-di-dekapannya-itu._

 _“Kenalkan, ini adik barumu..” wanita paruh baya itu memasangkan tangan kanan Leeteuk dan bayi di dekapannya yang masih tertidur. Dibimbingnya dua telapak kecil itu agar saling bersalaman._

 _“Salaman dulu sama Hae,”_

 _Dan obsidian kecil milik Donghae perlahan terbuka, merespon sentuhan di telapak tangannya. Balita itu menguap lebar. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan mata dengan cahaya ruangan. Ah, wanita baik tadi masih ada. Namun bocah itu masih tak tahu dimana ia berada. Ini beda. Bukan di kamar penuh teman-temannya seperti biasanya._

 _Sorot panik mulai terlihat dari dua mata bolanya. Takut. Bingung. Dimana? Mulai menoleh ke sana kemari._

 _Namun satu tangan kecil menyentuh pipinya. Balita itu mengalihkan pandangan, memandangi bocah yang sedikit lebih besar darinya sedang tersenyum lebar. Mencubit-cubit pipi Donghae dengan lucu –yang langsung dihentikan oleh ibunya sebelum cubitan itu menjadi lebih ‘kejam’._

 _Sorot mata itu. Mata bundar Donghae bergerak-gerak mendeteksi._

 _Dia orang baik. Ngapain takut?_

 _Dan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah balita itu. Ikut mencubit pipi sosok di hadapannya tak kalah keras –Leeteuk kecil langsung mengaduh dan mundur teratur. Tapi tertawa senang._

 _‘Aku Leeteuk, kakak barumu. Salam kenal!’_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kibum bergegas turun dari bus kota yang ditumpanginya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan beberapa koin ke tempat pembayaran. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari alat transportasi itu. Halte Rumah Sakit hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari bangunan putih nan tinggi itu. Kibum merapatkan jaket dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Melirik jam tangannya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menuju bangunan tersebut.

Hampir terlambat, gumamnya. Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit. Bisa dipastikan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah dalam proses terakhir kemoterapi. Harus tiba tepat waktu.

Mempercepat langkah. Sudah melewati gerbang rumah sakit. Terengah pelan, Kibum kemudian memperlambat larinya –hanya berjalan cepat. Hampir melewati pintu masuk utama rumah sakit kalau saja tak melihat dua sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Itu... dua kakak Kyuhyun?

Pemuda itu menghentikan laju langkahnya. Berniat untuk menghampiri Leeteuk dan Donghae, ia membelokkan arah jalannya. Berjalan pelan menuju bangku tersebut namun berhenti beberapa meter dari sana. Ia mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi keduanya.. aneh.

Ada yang tak beres.

Memutuskan untuk diam di sana dan memperhatikan alih-alih menghampiri. Kibum bisa mendengar suara Donghae samar-samar dari tempatnya berdiri. Memastikan kalau posisinya tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

Ya, ia tahu menguping itu tidak baik. Tapi Kibum punya firasat lain. _Ia perlu tahu hal ini –apapun itu._

Menajamkan telinga. Menanti.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tangan itu bergetar. Menggenggam tiga lembar kertas yang dijejerkan. Kedua obsidian miliknya bergerak-gerak tak percaya. Berkali-kali membandingkan tiga kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ada yang salah. Pasti ada yang salah.

Siang itu sejuk. Sinar matahari menyembul malu-malu dari gumpalan awan yang berarak di atas sana. Membuat cuaca tak terlalu panas walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah hari. Angin bertiup lembut. Memainkan dedaunan kemerahan yang berserakan di taman rumah sakit.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Membiarkan kakaknya membaca sendiri hasil _HLA Testing_ yang baru saja keluar itu. Tak berniat melihat ataupun berkomentar. Ya, bukti medis tak mungkin salah. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut cokelatnya dan menghela napas panjang.

“I –ini.. apa maksudnya?”

“Seperti yang sudah kau baca, _hyung_.”

Leeteuk menggeleng tak percaya. Tanda tanya di benaknya makin bertambah besar. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu buncah dari kepalanya. _Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ia tak tahu?_ Sang sulung itu meletakkan tiga kertas di genggamannya –yang sudah agak kusut karena digenggam terlalu keras tadi—ke bangku di sebelahnya –tak berniat untuk memasukkannya kembali ke amplop. Lantas menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi muka.

Shock. Kaget. Entahlah. Apakah ia selalu menjadi pihak yang tak tahu? Lalu perannya sebagai sulung yang harus selalu melindungi adik-adiknya?

Mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan sejak tadi. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi tiga minggu ini. Terlalu banyak _hal baru._ Yang menghantam dirinya dari hari ke hari tanpa ampun. Keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi berturut-turut. Topeng yang perlahan mulai terkikis. Kain-kain penutup yang tersibak satu persatu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. _Apa dunia ini sudah gila? Ada kejutan apa lagi yang sedang menantinya?_

“Mereka mengangkatku, _hyung_. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.” Donghae tersenyum miris. Masih tak berani menatap wajah sosok di sebelahnya. Hanya memandangi dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon tak jauh darinya.

“T –tapi, bagaimana —kenapa aku..—“

Bahkan kata-kata pun enggan keluar dari lisan sang sulung. Wajahnya memucat. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

 _Apa maksud semua ini?_

Donghae melirik sekilas pada kakaknya, lantas mendengus pelan melihat perubahan sikap Leeteuk yang sangat kentara. Memperhatikan sang sulung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pucat. Dingin.

“Kaget ya, _hyung?” namja Lee_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Menunduk. Memainkan ujung bajunya.

“Aku juga. Tiga tahun lalu.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Terpaku melihat berkas-berkas yang kini ada di genggamannya._

 _Donghae hanya berniat untuk mencari akte kelahiran, tadinya. Orang tuanya yang dijadwalkan pulang hari ini belum sampai juga –jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Biasanya ia akan meminta pada ibunya untuk memberikan fotokopi lembaran bukti kelahiran itu kalau dibutuhkan. Tapi Donghae keburu mengantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari berkas itu sendiri di lemari orang tuanya, daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi._

 _Menemukan akte asli itu di tengah tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang sudah mulai menguning. Donghae tak peduli, tadinya. Tak mengenali potret balita berumur kurang dari satu tahun yang ditempel di salah satu kertas itu. Namun demi melihat nama lengkapnya tertera di sebelahnya, pemuda itu mengerinyit penasaran. Lantas membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang ada di sana._

 _Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika membaca kop dokumen yang ia genggam._

 _Panti Asuhan..?_

 _Meneruskan. Menelusuri untaian kata-kata yang tercetak di lembaran yang mulai menguning itu._

 _Name.._

 _Birth of Date.._

 _Height.._

 _Weight.._

 _Parents                : Unknown_

 _Dan sekali lagi. Jam dinding seakan berhenti berdetak. Dua obsidian pemuda itu bolak-balik membaca kata-kata tersebut. Berharap menemukan kesalahan dalam kemampuan membacanya. Atau salah cetak. Atau apalah._

 _‘Unknown.’_

 _A-apa maksudnya?_

 _Pikirannya teralihkan ketika mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dari belakang. Donghae menoleh. Mendapati kedua orang tuanya –masih dengan setelan kerja dan tas kulit yang tertenteng di tangan kanan—berdiri di depan pintu. Terkesiap._

 _“S –sedang apa di sini, nak..?”_

 _Sang wanita melangkah maju perlahan –demi memastikan lembaran yang sedang dipegang anaknya. Jantungnya seakan memompa seribu kali lebih cepat ketika mengenali berkas-berkas dalam genggaman Donghae. Kertas yang sudah mulai menguning, foto hitam putih bayi yang tertempel di sebelah kanan..._

 _Panik._

 _Donghae menyeringai kecil. “Hai, Umma. Sedang mencari akte kelahiran.”_

 _Meletakkan lembaran-lembaran dalam genggamannya ke atas meja. Lantas menatap bergantian dua dewasa paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya. Menantikan penjelasan. Berharap kejujuran._

 _Tapi yang ada hanya diam. Tak ada yang bersuara selama kurang lebih lima menit. Air mata  mulai menggenang di pelupuk sang ibu. Entah, ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Salah mereka lah tak memberitahu Donghae dari awal. Sudah sempat ada kesepakatan akan memberitahu –tapi bukan seperti ini. Mereka yang berbicara. Bukan anaknya yang menemukan._

 _Seakan mengetahui perasaan anak keduanya, wanita itu meletakkan tas kerjanya dan beringsut maju. Berniat untuk memeluk Donghae –namun pemuda itu malah melangkah mundur. Menghindari tangan ibunya yang sudah siap merangkul dirinya._

 _Diam. Satu tetes air mata mengalir jatuh._

 _“Kamu nggak mengerti, Hae..”_

 _“Apanya? Semuanya sudah jelas, kan.”_

 _Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bingung. Takut. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dalam situasi seperti ini..?_

 _Enggan berdiam diri lebih lama, Donghae akhirnya melangkahkan kaki. Tanpa ekspresi. Beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut –namun segera dicegat oleh ibunya. Tangan wanita itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan kiri Donghae. Menghentikan langkah pemuda itu –namun tetap tidak membuatnya berbalik dan menatap sang ibu._

 _“Kau –kau mau kemana..?”_

 _“Pergi.”_

 _“Ke..—“_

 _“Mencari orang tuaku yang asli.”_

 _“Jangan –jangan pergi..”_

 _Isak tangis kini mewarnai ruangan yang sepi itu. Sang ibu tak kuasa menahan tangis. Hanya menatap punggung anaknya –yang bahkan enggan untuk berbalik dan balas menatapnya. Mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi ia tak mau kehilangan Donghae. Bagaimanapun, pemuda di depannya ini tetap anaknya. Dan ia tetap menyayanginya._

 _Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae lebih erat._

 _“Lepaskan.”_

 _Namun dengan satu kibasan, genggaman itu terlepas. Wanita itu tersontak kaget, lantas menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan. Menahan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ingin rasanya menggapai kembali tangan pemuda itu –tapi percuma. Donghae sudah terlalu jauh._

 _Hati pemuda itu terlanjur sakit._

 _Berhadapan dengan sang ayah di depan pintu. Menghalangi dirinya untuk keluar. Kedua obsidian Donghae menatap dalam-dalam dua bola mata pria paruh baya di hadapannya._

 _“Aku mau lewat,”_

 _Tak bergeming._

 _“Minggir, Appa.”_

 _“Lee Donghae. Sopan sedikit dengan orang tuamu.”_

 _“Kubilang MINGGIR!”_

 _“LEE DONGHAE!”_

 _Dan rasa sakit itu bertransformasi menjadi emosi. Menggelegak memenuhi hatinya. Membutakan nalar, mengendalikan pikiran. Dua bola mata itu kini menatap jalang pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Penuh amarah. Penuh benci._

 _“Apa lagi yang mau kalian jelaskan? Semua sudah jelas. tempatku bukan di sini! Kalian mau bohongi aku apa lagi, hah?”_

 _Sepasang tangan kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae dari belakang. Pemuda itu ingin mengibaskannya kembali –tapi cengkraman ini terlalu kuat. Sakit. Menjepit pembuluh darahnya. Menghalangi setiap tetes aliran darah yang akan lewat._

 _Donghae tak boleh pergi. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa di luar sana, sang ibu tahu itu. Tak kuasa membayangkan buah hatinya luntang-lantung sendirian di luar sana. Akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Donghae tak terpisah darinya. Dari keluarga ini._

 _“Kau keluarga kami, Hae..”_

 _Donghae berdecih. Keluarga apanya? Ia sama sekali tak punya hubungan darah apa-apa dengan kedua orang tuanya. Itu yang disebut keluarga?_

 _“Untuk apa aku di sini? Kenapa kalian mau adopsi anak yang bahkan nggak tahu wajah orang tuanya sendiri? Nggak guna. Lebih baik aku pergi.”_

 _".......temani Leeteuk..."_

 _“...”_

 _Donghae mengerinyit mendengar bisikan lirih wanita di belakangnya. Mengurungkan niat untuk mengibaskan cengkraman itu sekali lagi. Apa maksudnya..?_

 _"Kami adopsi kamu karena kami sayang, Hae. Aku jatuh cinta pertama kali melihat kamu tersenyum ke kami, tidur di pelukanku..._

 _“Kamu punya masa depan yang cerah. Kami nggak mau masa depanmu terenggut hanya karena lingkungan yang tidak mendukung.. Kami di sini hanya berusaha memwujudkan masa depanmu. Tolong percaya itu, nak._

 _“Kami punya tujuan yang baik untuk mengangkatmu sebagai anak kami, dan kami sekalipun nggak akan pernah bohong tentang itu, sayang.."_

 _Donghae menggeleng. Bukan itu._

 _“Apa maksudmu dengan ‘temani Leeteuk’?”_

 _Kali ini sang ayah buka suara. "Waktu itu kami sangat sibuk. Leeteuk kecil sendirian di rumah. Namun sejak kau ada, keceriaan Leeteuk benar-benar bangkit. Kau berarti banyak dalam hidupnya, Hae. Walau ia nggak pernah menyadarinya. Kau salah satu pelaku utama saat saat indah di masa kecilnya.."_

 _Pemuda itu menunduk. Begitukah..?_

 _Tapi hatinya tetap terluka._

 _"Jangan pergi, ya? Untuk kami. Untuk dua saudaramu. Untuk masa kecil Leeteuk..."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mereka mengangkatku untuk menemanimu, _hyung_.”

Angin kembali berhembus, memainkan dedaunan merah yang berguguran di daerah taman. Membelai rambut dua pemuda yang duduk di bangku taman itu pelan. Matahari masih tak kunjung muncul. Sudah lewat tengah hari, namun gumpalan awan itu masih terus bergerak pelan di atas sana.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa pergi tiga tahun lalu. Tapi tidak. Aku tetap di sini. Tetap ada di sampingmu.."

Donghae bergumam pelan, namun masih terdengar walau sangat samar. Sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepala, hanya menunduk. Tetap memainkan ujung bajunya. Sebagian mukanya tertutup rambut yang sudah mulai tumbuh melebihi panjang biasanya.

"Aku di sini karena kau, _hyung_. Dan nggak ada yang bisa merubah itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun –aku tak tahu kenapa _Appa_ dan _Umma_ melahirkan Kyuhyun. Bocah nggak berguna."

Leeteuk mengerinyitkan dahi. Namun tak bergeming.

"Tanpa Kyuhyun, kau juga bisa bahagia. _Bahkan kalau bocah itu mati sekalipun._ Kau masih punya aku. Hidupmu akan tetap bahagia."

Leeteuk mengangkat kepala demi mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh adiknya itu. Nyata. Donghae masih juga tak mengangkat kepalanya, tapi Leeteuk bisa melihat seulas seringai yang menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

“Nggak ada yang butuh Kyuhyun.”

Leeteuk tak bergeming. Pandangannya kosong. Entah masuk atau tidak barisan kata yang diucapkan Donghae ke dalam otaknya. Pemuda itu hanya diam.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Menoleh, memandang kakaknya yang terdiam. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Entah memandang apa.

"Kau sayang aku kan, _hyung_?"

“...”

" _Hyung_. Leeteuk _hyung_. tatap aku."

Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi Leeteuk. Lantas memaksa kepala itu berputar menghadapnya. Donghae menatap dalam-dalam wajah kakaknya. Kedua obsidian miliknya menghunjam masuk ke dalam bola mata di hadapannya.

 **_"Aku adalah milikmu. Dan satu-satunya untukmu."_ **

“...”

Tatapan itu tetap kosong.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kibum memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin. Setengah berlari. Meninggalkan _mereka_ di sana. Ia tak mengerti. Sungguh, untuk hal ini. Otak jenius Kibum tak mampu untuk menerka apa yang terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran mereka? Jantungnya berdebar. Atmosfer yang sangat tak nyaman membuatnya lantas pergi secepat mungkin.

 _Bukan urusannya. Itu bukan urusannya._

Tapi percakapan tadi cukup menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengusik benaknya sejak berminggu-minggu lalu.

Hanya menjawab. Tak menjelaskan.

 _Kyuhyun.._

Kata-kata Donghae tadi melintas kembali di benaknya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir bayang bayang itu. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kibum benar-benar ingin menemani bocah itu sekarang.

Tergesa membuka pintu geser kamar yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Mendengarkan percakapan tadi menyebabkan dirinya hampir telat 20 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Kibum sempat melihat arloji miliknya tadi –pukul 11 lewat 15 menit. Entah Kyuhyun masih bangun atau tidak.

Terengah, Kibum melangkahkan dirinya masuk. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara. Berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun. Gordennya terpasang. Mungkin benar-benar tidur. Kibum menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar sudah terlambat.

Menarik kursi ke sebelah tempat tidur dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Kibum tak sampai hati untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun –membuka gorden tempat tidurnya pun tidak. Jadi ia hanya duduk di sana. Diam. Setidaknya ditemani lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum kemudian dikejutkan oleh tangan pucat yang menyibak gorden tempat tidur dari dalam.

Kibum lantas berdiri mendekat. Kyuhyun sudah bangun.

“Ah, hai, Kibum..”

Wajah itu tirus. Kulitnya benar-benar pucat. Rambut cokelat lebat milik Kyuhyun kini sudah benar-benar tipis, walaupun masih menutupi seluruh kulit kepala. Seperti rambut bayi. Mata obsidian itu terlihat lelah. Redup –berbeda sekali dengan mata berkilat Kyuhyun saat bertanding PSP yang sangat Kibum ingat.

 _...baru sekitar sebulan yang lalu, kan?_

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan. “Yah, begini. Tetap bosan. Masa’ nggak boleh main PSP..”

Tetap ingin main PSP dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar bocah. Kyuhyun pasti bercanda.

“Ah ya, tadi aku mimpi. Mau dengar?”

Suara itu kini serak. Kibum mendekatkan kepalanya, mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Err, sebenarnya aku lupa—“ cengiran khas itu mampir sebentar, menghiasi wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Kibum balas menyeringai. Benar-benar tak berubah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Melemparkan pandangannya ke langit-langit rumah sakit. Dahinya berkerut. Berusaha mengingat mimpi yang baru saja menghiasi tidurnya.

“Apa ya—ah, benar-benar nggak ingat. Sial.” Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Namun tersenyum kecil beberapa saat kemudian.

“...Tapi yang jelas, itu mimpi indah. Kalau boleh, aku nggak akan bangun..”

 

 **T** o **BeCont** inued

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah ya, tadi aku mimpi. Mau dengar?”
> 
> Suara itu kini serak. Kibum mendekatkan kepalanya, mengangguk mengiyakan.
> 
> “Err, sebenarnya aku lupa—“ cengiran khas itu mampir sebentar, menghiasi wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Kibum balas menyeringai. Benar-benar tak berubah.
> 
> Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Melemparkan pandangannya ke langit-langit rumah sakit. Dahinya berkerut. Berusaha mengingat mimpi yang baru saja menghiasi tidurnya.
> 
> “Apa ya—ah, benar-benar nggak ingat. Sial.” Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Namun tersenyum kecil beberapa saat kemudian.
> 
> “...Tapi yang jelas, itu mimpi indah. Kalau boleh, aku nggak akan bangun..”

“Kita sudah lama nggak ngobrol ya,”

Celetukan pendek dari pemuda yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kembali memecah keheningan. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari bermacam alat-alat kedokteran yang ada di ruangan itu, memandangi Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan napas pelan. _Maknae_ itu menoleh pada temannya yang berdiri di samping kasur.

“Kau kemana aja sih?”

“Aku tetap mengunjungimu seperti biasa, kok.” Kibum mengangkat bahu.

“Tapi kau selalu tidur waktu aku datang.”

Kyuhyun nyengir. “Ah, begitu. Kau datang setiap jam pulang sekolah ya? Lain kali datang jam segini, harusnya aku masih bangun. Kau pasti kangen ngobrol sama aku.”

“Dan membolos sekolah? Che. Tidak, terimakasih.” Kibum mendorong bahu Kyuhyun main-main. Yang berbaring menyeringai lebar. Kibum mendengus geli. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk kembali di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

“Bagaimana sekolah?”

Kibum menaruh kepalanya di tempat tidur, di antara kedua lengan yang ia tangkupkan. “Biasa. Membosankan. Dan sekarang aku tahu bagaimana asyiknya main PSP di saat guru sedang menerangkan. Salahmu.”

Kyuhyun spontan menoleh. Raut mukanya agak terkejut, tapi kedua obsidiannya berkilat senang. “Kau bermain PSP di tengah jam pelajaran? Itu sebuah kemajuan! Selamat!”

Memutar kedua bola mata. Kibum balas menyeringai melihat air muka pemuda di depannya yang terlihat sangat senang. “Tetap salahmu.”

“Salahku? Kau senang kan?”

“Tapi itu membuatku harus belajar ekstra di rumah, benar-benar mengulang apa yang ada di buku dari awal.”

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. “Biarin. Itu resiko. Kenapa aku yang salah?”

Ah, Kibum lupa. Kyuhyun jenius. Bocah itu pasti bisa tetap mengikuti pelajaran tanpa harus repot-repot mengulang pelajaran di rumah. Pemuda itu mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sial. Ia sepertinya benar-benar harus menghindar dari kemauan untuk _bermain-PSP-saat-jam-pelajaran_. Bisa-bisa waktu kosongnya di rumah benar-benar habis dipakai untuk mengulang 4 pelajaran setiap harinya.

Suara pintu dibuka menyebabkan kepala dua pemuda itu spontan menoleh. Seorang wanita berpakaian putih tersenyum manis dari balik pintu sana. Ia masuk dan menaruh papan jalan yang ia bawa ke atas meja, lantas mulai mengecek segala macam infus yang tergantung di sekeliling tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum memperhatikan. Sang suster berbasa-basi sejenak –menanyakan kabar, ada yang sakit atau tidak, dan semacamnya. Kedua tangannya masih bekerja dengan cekatan. Ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan hanya anggukan atau gelengan. Setelah beberapa menit, proses pemeriksaan itu selesai. Wanita itu menulis data-data yang ia dapat ke atas kertas di papan jalannya. Lantas pamit undur diri dengan cepat dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Pintu tertutup.

“Kau selalu ‘dikunjungi’ seperti itu?”

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang tergantung di bagian kiri ruangan. “Hm, ya. Setiap jam segini dia selalu datang. Lumayan. Orang lain selain Teuki _hyung_ , Hae _hyung_ , kau, dan dokter.”

Kibum mengangguk pelan, lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah selang-selang infus yang terhubung ke tangan temannya itu. Memperhatikan tabung-tabung yang tergantung di sisi kiri kasur. “Bagaimana rasanya kemoterapi?”

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening. “Setiap hari diberi obat-obat pahit, diberi sambungan dengan tabung-tabung –“ Kyuhyun menggoyangkan sedikit tangannya yang diinfus. “—semacam itulah. Kenapa? Kau mau coba?”

Ditanggapi dengan gelengan pelan. Kibum kembali menaruh kepalanya ke atas kasur di hadapannya. “Penasaran. Dan aku tebak –kau pasti bosan setengah mati.”

“Bosan tiga per empat mati, kali. Cukup dengan melarangku bermain PSP.” Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal menanggapi pernyataan temannya itu. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kibum hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

Ya, walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun masih tetap Kyuhyun yang dulu ia kenal.

Seketika teringat dengan obrolan singkat yang ia dengar beberapa menit lalu. Percakapan yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya sampai sekarang. Ia tak mau berekspektasi sendiri. Di sini, Kibum hanya berperan sebagai orang luar yang tak tahu apa-apa. Mengira-ngira dan menyusun semua puzzle sendirian sepertinya bukan ide yang baik.

Tapi –harus bertanya ke siapa..?

Ingin tahu, itu pasti. Dari pertama kali datang ke rumah Kyuhyun –oh, bahkan dari pertama Kyuhyun bercerita tentang kakaknya—ia sudah merasakan ada yang aneh. Janggal dengan keluarga kecil ini. Entah atmosfer yang ia rasakan sebenarnya itu palsu –atau memang ada yang ‘mengganggu’ di sana. Ada yang disembunyikan. Entah apa.

Kibum tak mendengar percakapan itu dari awal –ia menyesal kenapa tidak berangkat pukul sepuluh kurang. Yang ia tangkap hanyalah percakapan yang ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Ah, mungkin bukan percakapan. Hanya satu orang yang berbicara. Berkata tentang.. kebahagiaan? Kepemilikan..?

_Tak berguna..?_

Ah. Kibum memang tak pernah suka dengan kakak kedua Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

Memandangi bocah di hadapannya yang mulai menutup matanya pelan-pelan. Nafasnya berhembus teratur naik turun. Suatu kewajaran jika porsi tidur Kyuhyun menjadi lebih banyak akhir-akhir ini –siapa yang tidak lelah bolak-balik dijejalkan obat-obat pahit –setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun bilang—dan disambungkan dengan tabung-tabung infus?

Kibum tak tahu apa yang ada di benak Kyuhyun.

Ya, sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pemuda itu masih tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di balik dua obsidiannya, atau cengiran lebar miliknya. Kyuhyun tak pernah bercerita sejauh itu.

Entah siapa yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik topeng yang ia kenakan.

Kibum memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ini tentang Kyuhyun, yang –oh, tak usah munafik. Semua orang tahu hidup bocah itu tak akan lama lagi. Seribu satu heran ketika dua orang terdekatnya malah hilang entah kemana. Bercerita satu sama lain. Bukankah yang mereka lakukan harusnya menemani Kyuhyun?

Untuk itulah dirinya ada di sini. Kibum tak akan biarkan Kyuhyun kesepian di saat saat seperti ini.

Memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan kepingan teka-teki yang bahkan belum jelas sama sekali itu, Kibum menyenderkan bahunya ke belakang kursi. Hampir menutup mata kalau saja tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh –dan mendapati Leeteuk berdiri di sana.

Kibum bangun dari duduknya dan mengangguk sopan. Mempersilahkan sang kakak sulung untuk menempati kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Leeteuk sama sekali tak menanggapi anggukan Kibum –bahkan sepertinya melirik pun tidak. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan pelan ke dalam dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tatapannya kosong.

Melangkah pelan ke arah sofa di ujung ruangan, dan berhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap gestur tubuh Leeteuk. Sang sulung berdiri. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun –dan memeluk tubuh ringkih adiknya itu pelan.

Merasakan aroma obat-obatan yang menguar dari helaian rambut sang adik. Leeteuk semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun –sepertinya bocah itu agak terusik tidurnya. Ia terlihat mengerutkan kening sedikit dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Tapi Leeteuk tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya.

Melihat hal ini, Kibum merasa dirinya lebih baik keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak enak mengganggu momen kakak beradik di hadapannya –yah, walau keinginan untuk tetap di situ pun masih ada. Berfirasat kalau penjelasan akan teka-teki di otaknya akan terucap setelah ini. Tapi ini privasi. Maka Kibum mulai  melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu –sambil sesekali menoleh dan menunggu.

Tapi tidak.

Belum sampai langkah Kibum ke arah pintu, Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. Mengelus pelan wajah tirus dan pucat adiknya. Mencium sekilas ubun-ubun bocah itu, lantas berdiri dan berbalik. Tatapannya masih kosong. Sempat tersenyum ketika pandangan matanya berpapasan dengan Kibum –yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu—. Dan kemudian pergi tanpa kata.

Pintu tertutup.

Mengurungkan niat untuk keluar dari kamar itu, Kibum berjalan kembali ke dalam. Mendudukkan diri di sofa sambil mengerutkan kening. _Satu lagi kejanggalan yang ia saksikan._ Baru saja pikirannya menjelajah lagi kalau saja ia tidak melihat obsidian Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Bocah itu menoleh ke arah Kibum. Menyeringai kecil.

“Teuki _hyung_ kenapa. Nggak biasanya meluk-meluk. Aneh. Sebegitu kangennya ya sama aku.”

Ditanggapi dengan seringai pendek. Dengan segera Kibum menundukkan kepala. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apapun yang ada di balik semua ini. Siapapun yang berada di balik topeng-topeng itu. Satu yang ia harap – _Kyuhyun tak perlu tahu._

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Matahari jatuh di ufuk barat. Bergantikan sang purnama yang perlahan merangkak naik ke cakrawala. Suhu udara menurun dengan drastis, mengingat saat ini matahari sedang ada di titik balik selatan. Malam ini cerah. Gemintang berkilauan terlihat bertebaran di angkasa. Satu dua butiran itu tak berkelip –bercahaya dengan anggunnya. Terlihat lebih besar dari butiran-butiran lainnya. Jupiter sedang menampakkan diri. Ikut mewarnai cerahnya langit malam itu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Perlahan membuka mata. Pandangannya kabur. Butuh beberapa menit baginya agar kedua bola matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti biasa. Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua obsidiannya. Melirik jam yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Sudah lewat pukul 10. Kakaknya yang kedua pasti sudah pulang.

Perlahan menolehkan kepala –dan menemukan sosok Leeteuk tertidur di sebelahnya. Duduk di kursi, dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan ke atas kasur. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di balik kedua lengannya. Kyuhyun meraba bagian bawah kasurnya. Menyentuh tombol di bawah sana hingga perlahan bagian atas kasurnya terdorong naik.

Dengan posisi hampir terduduk, Kyuhyun memperhatikan kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Napas sang sulung naik turun dengan teratur. Ia pasti kelelahan. Agak merasa bersalah karena dirinya tak bisa bangun lebih banyak dan menemani kakaknya mengobrol. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya tak kuat. Ia selalu berharap bisa terbangun ketika hyungnya itu sedang terjaga.

 Mengelus rambut kakaknya perlahan. Pandangan kedua obsidian pemuda itu meredup.

“ _Hyung_.. Apa lagi yang salah?”

Bocah itu menyeringai miris. Tak ada gunanya berbicara pada orang yang sedang tertidur.

“Nggak. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kan..?”

“...”

“Aku kangen Teuki _hyung_..”

Kyuhyun tahu –pasti ada yang salah. Entah. Sesuatu yang tak ia tahu. Perubahan sikap dari kakaknya, tingkah Kibum yang agak aneh tadi pagi..

Tapi cukup. Cukup untuk bertingkah seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. Dirinya tidak bodoh. Tak perlu diberitahu kalau hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk repot-repot mengelupas topeng yang dipakai orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Donghae sudah mulai baik padanya. Leeteuk selalu ada di sampingnya –tak bosan bosan menemani. Kibum juga sering datang –oh, dia sangat bersyukur sempat mengenal Kibum, walaupun tak sampai satu tahun. Temannya itu benar-benar memberikan suasana baru bagi hidupnya yang sejak dulu hanya berputar-putar dengan pelajaran dan game. Kyuhyun tak akan tahu asyiknya bercanda, battle game, menjahili orang –untuk yang satu ini, Kibum cukup sering dijadikan objek percobaan—, belajar bersama...

Kyuhyun tak mau tahu. Masa bodoh dengan segala macam hal yang selama ini disembunyikan dari dirinya. Kalau mereka ingin dirinya tak tahu, maka ia pun tak merasa perlu untuk tahu. Biar semua ini berjalan apa adanya. Bertopeng atau tidak. Asli atau palsu. Ini yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun, dan ini akan selalu jadi yang sebenarnya. Apapun yang ada di belakang semua itu.

Tapi sejauh apapun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja, pertanda aneh itu selalu ada. Pertanda yang seakan berbisik kalau apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat itu memang benar-benar tidak nyata. Palsu. Mimpi.

Firasat aneh dirinya tentang Leeteuk adalah salah satunya. Hati kecil Kyuhyun selalu berontak. Menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat. Meyakinkan kalau itu semua ilusi. Ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Sesuatu yang harusnya adalah kenyataan. Yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sinar obsidian bocah itu meredup. Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang tak tenang sedari tadi. Perlahan meniadakan suara hati kecil yang sedari tadi berteriak minta didengar.

Ya, apapun yang ada di sini. Bagaimanapun. Apa yang ia lihat, apa yang ia rasa, apa yang ia dengar. Satu yang ia percaya, itulah hidupnya.

Masa-masa terakhir dalam hidupnya.

“ _Hyung._ Sepertinya hari-hari kemarin itu beneran mimpi..”

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Pandangan matanya kosong.

“Sekarang udah hampir beda. Semuanya aneh. Tanda-tanda mau bangun ya? Aku nggak mau...”

_Tak ada salahnya kan untuk bahagia?_

**T** o **BeCont** inued

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya, apapun yang ada di sini. Bagaimanapun. Apa yang ia lihat, apa yang ia rasa, apa yang ia dengar. Satu yang ia percaya, itulah hidupnya.
> 
> Masa-masa terakhir dalam hidupnya.
> 
> “Hyung. Sepertinya hari-hari kemarin itu beneran mimpi..”
> 
> Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Pandangan matanya kosong.
> 
> “Sekarang udah hampir beda. Semuanya aneh. Tanda-tanda mau bangun ya? Aku nggak mau...”
> 
> Tak ada salahnya kan untuk bahagia?

Belum genap dua minggu.

Orang bilang, waktu akan berlalu sangat cepat ketika kita berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Ketika kita berusaha untuk mengisi setiap detik hari-hari itu dengan hal-hal yang kita tahu tak akan sia-sia. Oh, tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengutuk dan menyumpahi waktu. Sudah jutaan orang di dunia ini yang mewakilkan hal itu padamu. Sang waktu pasti telah bosan. Ia tak akan mendengarkan, sekeras apapun kau menuding telunjukmu padanya. Ia akan terus berputar. Tak berhenti.

Belum genap dua minggu.

Sejak tubuh ringkih itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menganggap semua baik-baik saja. _Semua yang ada di sekitarnya baik-baik saja._ Menutup mata dan telinga dari segala hal janggal yang mengusik harinya. Tidak. Dengan sekuat mungkin menolak kenyataan yang terus berbisik di telinga. Menari-nari di pelupuk mata.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sampai hari itu tiba. Tak ada yang salah. Tak ada yang akan menyesal.

Belum genap dua minggu.

Dan gundukan tanah merah itu kini menjadi akhir bagi semua. Sebagai tembok yang menandakan berakhirnya sebuah perjalanan. Pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa melawan takdir –bahkan teknologi paling canggih sekalipun akan selalu tunduk. Kerumunan orang-orang berbaju hitam lalu lalang di sana. Menundukkan kepala, meneteskan air mata. Menaburkan bunga di atas gundukan itu.

Turut berbela sungkawa atas berakhirnya satu _lagi_ perjalanan hidup.

Ya, tertera di sana. Sebuah nama yang tertulis dengan huruf kapital, disertai dengan tanggal lahir di bawahnya. Dan juga tanggal yang menandakan hari kemarin, dipisahkan dengan satu tanda strip. _Beristirahat dengan tenang._

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Langit yang mendung benar-benar memuntahkan segala apa yang ia punya. Tetesan-tetesan berkah itu turun satu persatu dari langit. Beberapa puluh tetes yang turun secara bersamaan baru membuat orang-orang itu mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Basah. Lantas berlari kecil menuju ke gerbang utama untuk lekas pergi sebelum tetesan itu _memanggil_  teman-temannya yang lain.

Kerumunan itu menipis. Satu persatu dari orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang tetap menunduk dengan khidmat di sana. Menyelesaikan doa untuk dipanjatkan pada ia yang beristirahat di bawah sana.

Tangan itu meraba batu nisan pelan. Merasakan tekstur pualamnya yang halus. Tak peduli rintik hujan yang kini mulai turun lima kali lebih deras dari tiga menit yang lalu. Orang-orang itu kembali berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Menyisakan lebih sedikit lagi orang yang masih bertahan di sana dengan payung di tangan.

Ah, tapi tidak untuknya. Hujan mengguyur tubuh berjas hitam itu tanpa ampun. Dingin. Tapi tak peduli. Dia hanya di sana. Diam. Mengelus batu nisan itu dengan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca.

“....”

Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Kebisuan diiringi dengan derasnya suara hujan dan guntur yang berdentum bergantian. Kilatan-kilatan yang menerangi langit sepersekian detik. Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang dari arah barat.

Mengelus batu nisan itu dalam diam.

Tetesan air hujan turun satu per satu dari rambut cokelatnya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Masih menetes. Air mukanya terbiaskan oleh derasnya tetesan air hujan yang menerpa.

Kosong.

Satu persatu lagi orang-orang itu pergi. Berpacu satu sama lain untuk mencapai bangunan terdekat, dengan tangan yang dipakai untuk melindungi kepala yang terkena hujan. Kini menyisakan hanya dua orang yang tetap di sana.

Memasukkan tangan ke saku, lantas mengambil payung yang memang sejak tadi ia siapkan. Langit terlihat tak bersahabat dari pagi tadi. Keputusan yang tepat untuk membawa benda itu turut serta hari ini. Membuka payung tanpa suara. Lantas menurunkan tubuh, menyamakan posisi dengan sosok yang masih bersimpuh di depan batu nisan di sebelahnya. Menyentuh bahunya pelan.

“Hyung, hujan..”

Masih tak mau mengangkat kepala. Terdiam. Walaupun air hujan tak menerpanya sederas tadi –kini tubuh kuyupnya sudah terlindungi oleh setengah bagian payung yang dibawa sosok di sebelahnya.

Merasa tak menemukan respon, sosok yang membawa payung itu memiringkan kepala. Berusaha melihat wajah dari yang diajak bicara. Tak ada perubahan. Menghembuskan napas panjang. Sosok itu perlahan mengajak sang kakak untuk bangun dari posisi bersimpuhnya.

Tanpa paksaan, perlahan ikut mengangkat badan. Meluruskan kaki –walau dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Kosong. Tanpa ekspresi.

“ _Hyung_ , jangan sampai sakit. Kita pulang. Aku akan membuatkan bubur sampai rumah nanti.”

Senyum menghiasi wajah itu.

“Ayo,”

Dengan lembut mengajak sang kakak untuk berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Yang dituntun pun hanya menurut. Perlahan membalikkan badan dan berjalan pelan, menyamai langkah sosok di sebelahnya. Mengayunkan kaki. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. 

Pergi.

Senyuman itu masih terulas di sana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...........
> 
> :)
> 
> nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. makasih banyak buat yang udah ngikutin sampe sejauh ini. sampai selesai. dan.. entah kenapa saya lebih suka ending kayak gini. ehe. semoga maksud dari chapter (yang sangat pendek ini) dapat tersampaikan dengan baik..
> 
> mungkin nanti author notes ini akan di edit. sedang tak punya waktu luang yang cukup banyak. 
> 
> ja ne~ doakan saya untuk bisa tetap publish cerita lagi ya..


End file.
